Dark Angel
by Ina-chanz
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata's clan was massacred when she was a baby. Instead of killing her, Konan takes her back to Akatsuki and raises her as a daughter, making her a ruthless killer. This personality of Hinata's catches the interest of a certain artist and Uchiha.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter's basically an introduction to how Hinata got into Akatsuki in the first place (hence the name of this chapter :D) so read on and enjoy!**

**Warning: Hm…can't think of one (YET :D)…**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naru- NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DUH! XD**

-:|:-

"Pein," Konan said aloud. "There are no survivors."

"Good," Pein said. "Now head back to base, Konan."

"Alright," Konan replied. The comm. units disconnected between the two as soon as she finished that word. Konan turned her head to the flaming inferno that was once known as the Hyuuga estate.

"Ugh," Konan said, covering her nose with her arm. The air was starting to reek of blood and burning flesh.

She needed to leave soon before Konoha's people figured out that the Hyuugas were just massacred. Just as she started to make a handsign to perform a teleportation jutsu back to Akatsuki base, a faint cry came from the flames. Konan observed the destruction before her carefully trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. Her eyes soon found a flaming plank, jerking upwards. Konan cautiously walked towards the plank as it moved more and more, towards the right, to finally rest on the ground to reveal something…a woman. But not _just_ a woman, a _Hyuuga_ woman. Her face and body was covered in splotches of blood and smudges of dirt, along with bruises and cuts. She moved the plank even more to the side with one hand, struggling, but doing so successfully. Her other arm seemed to be holding something; the something that made the cry Konan heard not too long ago.

That something was a baby, still crying loudly. Konan presumed that the woman holding the baby was its mother, who was now face-flat on the ground; still breathing, but barely. Konan was only a few steps away from them now. Apparently, the woman sensed Konan's presence, for she looked up at Konan. Konan stared down into the woman's eyes, her face expressionless as it usually was. The woman grinded her teeth as she looked up at the killer who just killed off almost all of the Hyuuga. Blood started to drip fro the woman's mouth. The woman suddenly lost consciousness, her face hitting the ground with a thump. Konan's attention directly went to the baby after that, who was still crying.

To complete her mission, Konan should kill the woman and the baby, therefore destroying the entire Hyuuga bloodline forever. But, Konan sighed, she couldn't find it in her heart to do such a thing, especially to a child so young, even though she just recently killed a few young ones already, but she barely glanced at them when she did. The baby noticed Konan and immediately stopped crying, who was staring down at her, still no expression on her face. The baby had a fluffy patch of hair on her head, being the color of a starless midnight sky, which matched perfectly with her big Hyuuga eyes of lavender, which were now staring into Konan's eyes. For a moment it was silent, the cracking of the fire around them the only thing filling the silence. The next moment, the baby's lip quivered and it began crying again. Konan thought and thought what to do with this infant. If she left it, it would eventually die from the weight of its mother or from the flames, and if she killed it would, well, die of course! A sudden shocking thought crossed her mind.

_Why not take it?_

Konan shook her head. What do you mean take it?! That defeats the whole purpose of the mission: To wipe out the Hyuuga clan for good! Besides, Pein would never in an eternity ever be convinced to ever take on the roll of parenthood and- Konan's eyes widened. What?! Where did THAT come from?! _Parenthood_?! Was she out of her mind?! Konan looked at the baby again, who was still crying its eyes out. She stared at it for a long moment, thinking and thinking carefully over the situation.

It wasn't long before Konan approached the baby and its mother and took it from the unconscious woman.

She held the baby in her arms. Its face was going red from all of its bawling. Konan was curious if it was a boy or girl. _Only one way to find out…_ Konan thought, carefully stretching the elastic on its pants outward to look down inside it.

"It looks like you're a girl," Konan concluded, taking her hand from the baby's pants. The little girl had decided to quit crying, since she finally realized that it was useless, and simply looked up at Konan, her cheeks stained with tears. "I guess I'm keeping you then…" Konan stated. The baby blinked. "Now…what should I call you…?" Konan wondered. At the corner of her eye, she saw a light starting to rise. Konan turned her head to find that the sun was starting to rise. She looked back at the baby. "How about…Hinata? That's a nice name," Konan suggested. The little girl still just stared at her. Konan sighed. "Well, whether you like it or not, that's what I shall name you. Hinata…" Konan said to Hinata. Hinata turned her head to the left, hearing the screams and shouts of the Konoha ninja and villagers. Konan knew long before Hinata did that the people were coming, but decided not to pay attention to them, since she knew that they couldn't catch her anyway. Konan held Hinata closer to her chest with one arm, the other hand making a handsign in front of herself. After mumbling a few words Konan faded away with little Hyuuga Hinata before anyone could see them.

-:|:-

Konan arrived to base quietly and unfollowed. She entered the base without a sound; even the creaky front door didn't creek when she opened and closed it. Hinata was sound asleep in Konan's arms, snoring gently. As Konan approached her room's door to put Hinata away in until morning, the candles around her suddenly burst into flames, slightly surprising Konan.

"Konan, what is that that you are holding?" Pein asked from the darkness in the corner of the room, his rinnegan eyes glowing.

"A baby," Konan admitted, looking down at the sleeping infant she was infact holding. Pein stepped out of the darkness, drawing near to Konan, his face being revealed in the candles' light. He looked down at the sleeping Hinata.

"I thought you said that there were no survivors, Konan," Pein said to her. Konan said nothing. There was silence, before Pein said, "No," and turning around to leave. "The mission was to eliminate all the Hyuugas, not leaving one. That baby will be eliminated as its family was."

"_No_ Pein," Konan said, holding the baby slightly tighter. Pein immediately turned around to face Konan, giving her a glare that ran a chill down her spine.

"What was that?" Pein asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"You heard what I said. I'm keeping Hinata," Konan responded, knowing that she'd probably be killed any minute now. Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Do _not_ speak down to me. 'Hinata', which is what you seemed to of already named it, _wil_l go down like the rest of her family."

"No," Konan said sternly. She was really pushing her luck with him. Hinata's eyes fluttered open her head going up to look around herself. Eyes half open, she looked confusingly at Pein, then Konan. Konan caressed the baby's cheek as she waited for Pein to say something. Pein stared intently at Hinata, before looking at Konan again, saying, "Fine. Have it your way Konan. You may keep the baby. You'll see the hell you've caused in due time…" he left towards the door he had entered in, saying over his shoulder, "One more thing: the only reason you and that child are not dead now is because you are…"

"All you have?" Konan suggested. Pein said nothing. He left them, saying, "Just get some rest you two."

"I love you too," Konan said with a small smile across her face. Pein pretended he didn't hear that and shut the door behind him.

-:|:-

**A/N: Hooray! I've finally put up something up on this site! :D (It's been forever…well, TO ME it has…) But you know, school's here and all, and I kinda didn't know what to do during winter break (I'm an idiot, yes I know :P). I don't know when the next update on this story will be (or my other stories that you are probably not aware of/ read) since I don't wanna fail school. And I usually only come to FF when I have the time so I can read and review a story. I'm just letting you know that so that if you ever look at a story's reviews (most likely DeiHina :D) and see a recent review given by me, you won't be like "What the-?! She says she doesn't have the time yet she's reviewing peoples' stories?!" or something like that, so don't get mad! ^^**"**. Anyway, I'll try and update as soon as I can, and please leave a**

**R E V I E W ! ! ! !**

(those things inspire me :D)


	2. The new recruit

A/N: Hey I updated! Thanks a million to all of you who favorited and alerted this story and me myself! –sniff- I feel important! XD

**Warning: (I'll just take this down and put it up again until I finally run into something in the story to warn you about!)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Naruto, Deidara wouldn't die. Or I'd atleast give him a cooler thing to die about. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

-:|:-

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER…

-:|:-

She sat sideways on the ledge of the roof, watching the sun finally set. A small gust of wind blew her long dark hair gently. Another day passed by without _him_. He said he'd be back in maybe two or three days tops, but it had already, counting this day's end, been a week. Even though she would never show it, she was deeply worried if something happened to him…but knew it was very unlikely. He was too good of an Akatsuki to let _anything_ happen to himself, especially since he now had herself to worry about, but then again, _he_ didn't need to worry about her either. She was trained perfectly to be a great warrior, by the very leaders of their secret organization themselves. Maybe she _was_ even as good as him. He was a prodigy of his village after all.

"Hinata," a familiar voice said suddenly from behind her. Hinata looked away from the sunset and cast her pearly eyes towards the person.

"Mother," Hinata addressed. Her "mother", Konan, nodded simply to that. Hinata mentally winced. She hated her voice. It so unintimidating. It sound so weak and fragile; it was almost like a little mouse squeaking. The only reason she put up with it was because _he_ said he liked it.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, glancing at the sunset, which was already almost gone over the horizon.

"They're back," Konan said. "With what they were looking for. Hinata looked at Konan, her eyes widening a bit. She would of screamed for joy for hearing that…but she wasn't that kind of a person.

"That's good," is what Hinata answered, getting up and stepping away from the ledge. "Where are they now?"

"They're in the main room. We are waiting for you to come and welcome who they've brought as well. Come, Hinata."

"As you wish mother," Hinata said calmly, following Konan to the stairs that led downstairs.

-:|:-

"Ah, if it isn't the precious Hinata-chan? Or otherwise known as the Akatsuki Princess?" Kisame spoke up with a wide grin, his sharp teeth gleaming. Hinata gave a small smile to her friend and nod as she and Konan walked into the room. She wasn't _that_ emotionless.

Hinata saw _him_, next to Kisame, who was also next to Sasori, who was inside of Hiruko. Hinata walked up to whom she was awaiting to see for so long, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So I presume you have whom you were looking for, Itachi-kun?" she asked him, looking into his red eyes. He simply looked back.

"Of course. He's right here," Itachi said, taking a step to the side. Hinata looked behind him, seeing whom she did _not_ expect.

"Well it seems that the, "Akatsuki Princess" is here, hmmm? I was expecting something else…maybe something a little more fierce, hmmm," the man, who seemed a bit older than Hinata, spat. Itachi and Hinata glared at him, especially Hinata. _Little more fierce?! Who did this guy think he wa-_

"Deidara, respect Hinata. She has a higher status than you and is much more dangerous than she appears," Pein spoke, taking the words right out of Konan's mouth. Deidara's slim blue eyes looked at Pein with respect and nodded, but when he looked back at Hinata, he seemed to be rather amused by her. Hinata glared at him.

"Please tell me you were joking when you said this brat would be my new partner, Leader-sama," Sasori said with a hint of annoyance,

"I never joke Sasori," Pein replied. Sasori looked at Deidara and groaned. Deidara looked back at him.

"What's so wrong with that, hmmm?" Deidara asked Sasori. Sasori ignored him and looked back to the others. Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata, who ignored him as well.

"So everyone, as you are fully aware of by now, this is Deidara of the Land of Stones. He will joining Akatsuki and assist us with our goals, which will eventually become his own as well," Pein said aloud.

"What _are_ your goals, hmmm?" Deidara asked. Itachi's glare to Deidara had become a simple stare by now. Deidara had surprisingly accepted the fact that he was now an Akatsuki member very quickly. It was surprising to Itachi, since all Deidara did was grumble and complain about having lost to an Uchiha like that, and how he would get him back, and bunch of other things that Itachi didn't really pay attention to. It was strange how he suddenly started to cooperate.

Pein stared at Deidara. The long stare scared Deidara a bit, wondering what Pein was contemplating.

"We are to retrieve and seal away the nine bijuu of the world that are in nine jinchuriki. We will use the power to eventually take absolute control of this world, and eventually bring peace as well…" Deidara arched an eyebrow.

"Bring peace…? How will you achieve peace if the world is under the Akatsuki's control? I can't see the peace in that, hmmm? And another thing, what are these jinchuriki and bijuu anyway?" Deidara asked Pein.

"Sasori and Hinata will tell you all about it as they tour you around the base," Pein replied. Sasori and Hinata both at the same time snapped their heads at Pein.

"Why me?!" Sasori asked, not enjoying this at all.

"And me as well father?" Hinata asked.

"And why do I need a tour? I'm not a child, hmmm!" Deidara said angrily.

"But you indeed act like one," Sasori said. Hinata smiled as Deidara shot a glare at Sasori.

"What? You want to wonder around this base alone, fully unaware of where our traps lay incase of intruders, and find those out for yourself?" Pein asked. Hinata giggled softly at Deidara's expression when he realized that. Itachi looked at Hinata. She was _giggling_? Hinata noticed Itachi's stare.

"Father is so funny when he gets to people like that," Hinata explained, a smile still on her face. Deidara was completely unaware of her giggling while the others, besides Itachi of course, ignored it.

"Sasori will be accompanying you, Deidara, since he is now your teammate, and it would be a good time to get to know him better. Hinata is accompanying you because I want her to get to know each member well, as she already does. Now, go on, Sasori, Hinata, Deidara," Pein said. "Everyone else is dismissed." Pein looked at Hinata. "Hinata, please come here for a moment." Hinata obeyed as Sasori and Deidara waited by the main entrance into the rest of the base, where everyone else went into. Itachi glanced at Hinata as he walked inside.

"Yes, father?" Hinata asked as soon as she was in front of him. Pein, still trying to get used to the word "father", looked at Hinata.

"There is also another reason I want you to go with them," Pein started in a low voice, to make sure Sasori and Deidara didn't hear. Especially Deidara. "I do not completely trust Deidara, Hinata. I have gathered that he aided a number of anti-government associations, so we cannot be sure if he is still connected in any way towards them," Hinata nodded as Pein continued, "So I want you to watch him on this tour, and the next few days carefully, and make sure he doesn't have those connections at all. Report to me once you are sure, understood?"

"Father, forgive me, but I do not believe that Deidara is foolish enough to be carrying any of those connections of any sorts. I find this a waste of time," she said.

"You never know Hinata. Just do as I say and carry out what I have told you to do. Understood?" Hinata nodded. "You are dismissed." Hinata turned around and walked back to Sasori and Deidara.

"Geez, what took ya Princess?" Deidara asked impatiently. Hinata immediately looked from Deidara to Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, I realize how much waiting makes you angry. Forgive me," she said.

"It's not a problem at all Hinata," Sasori replied as he looked up at her from Hikuro. Deidara growled at how Hinata ignored him like that. Sasori looked at the two. "Well, shall we begin the tour?"

"Yeah, yeah," Deidara said as he walked towards the main entrance into the base and opened it, only to be attacked by a thousand flying kunai knives.

"WHOA!" Deidara immediately dodged it, Sasori and Hinata doing the same.

"What the hell?!" Deidara shouted. He glared at Hinata and Sasori. "You two could of warned me about that!"

"And what fun would that be?" Hinata asked with a smile. Sasori smirked within Hiruko. Deidara regained his composure.

"Well…what kind of genin trap is that, anyway?" Deidara asked.

"Don't worry, the traps get much, much worse the deeper you get into the base," Sasori said. "But you won't have to worry about them as soon as you learn the mapping of the base inside-out." Deidara gave the two of them a look as they went inside.

-:|:-

A/N: And that ends this chapter! If you'd like to know when updates are, just check my profile, but I warn you: The update times I put up in my profile may not be accurate, because they're only estimates, and I don't know the future, so I don't know if very important matters might spring up in my life to where I cannot update. So, yeah…Thanks for reading so far, and remember to REVIEW!!!! I'll update as soon as I can for you guys! Ja ne! :D


	3. Background

**A/N: HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE! XD So here ya go, ch. 3. Just deals a few of the Akatsuki getting to know each other a little better, and more! Hope enjoy, 'cause I worked hard on it!**

**Warning: (You know what? I'll just be taking this done completely, because if I warned you about something, it would take away all the surprise and etc. from you when you got to that certain part! But I WILL say this: I don't have a lot of practice in kissing scenes ;) Okay, say goodbye to the warning sign folks! Because it'll **_**miss you**_** :( lol)**

**Disclaimer: What's the point of this thi- -sighs- forget it. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, a.k.a. Kishi, does.**

-:|:-

"And here's the torture room," Sasori said, opening an old, decrypted door. Deidara stuck his head inside the room, the next moment looking out of it in disturbance.

"That's…sickening…" Deidara muttered. "Any _other_ rooms? I think we've covered the whole base by now, hmmm."

"We have one last floor," Sasori replied. "Let's go." He trudged to the small spiral staircase in the corner, dragging Hiruko down them. Deidara and Hinata followed close behind him. Hinata glanced at Deidara. She had been watching him the entire tour and indicated that there were no signs of any connection with other organizations…yet. She would still have to watch him until she was completely sure he had no connections so she could confirm it to her father. Hinata stared at her feet as they walked. She was getting pretty bored, since she knew every single detail of the base already. She sighed lightly.

"Hey," Deidara said to her. She looked up at him, her face still facing the ground.

"What?" she asked.

"How about…we start over? I mean, we didn't really have a good first impression on each other, now did we, hmmm?" he said with a suspicious smirk. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"So? You're already a stupid halfwit to me, and nothing could change that." Deidara could here Sasori trying to hide a snicker.

"Yes but, I mean, I'd like to know your background, hmmm. We _will_ be working together for quite a while now, hmmm. I already know everything about Sasori no danna, hmmm. Very interesting past that man has, hmmm…"

'_Danna'?_ Sasori thought. Hinata thought this too, but they decided it was best just to let it be. Hinata didn't answer to Deidara as they finally got down the stairs to the underground level. Deidara didn't seem to notice, since she was quiet the whole time anyway. There was a short hallway with only a few doors on each side…about 7. Deidara raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasori and Hinata.

"Um…so what is this floor for?" Deidara asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This is the Akatsuki's sleeping quarters," Sasori answered. "There are 10 of us: Leader-sama, Konan-sama, Hinata, Itachi, Kisame, Myself, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and now you."

"Why are three doors missing then?" Deidara asked.

"Leader-sama, Konan-sama, and Hinata have their own separate quarters a few floors up," Sasori explained. Hiruko's hand pointed down the hall at the end at the last door on the right. "That is your room." Deidara followed Hiruko's finger and went to his room. He opened it, peeking inside, finding it unsatisfying. There were no windows, of course. At the corner of the room was a queen-sized bed with one white pillow and one black sheet a large, single red cloud on the center of it. The walls were painted black; so was the ceiling. On the ceiling was a wooden fan, a single lit light bulb hanging from it, along with a long chain attached to it. Next to the bed was a small dresser, above it hanging a mirror. On the other side of the room was a single table, with a single chair. At the center of the room was a gigantic black rug, with yet another large red cloud on the center of that. The rest of the floor was dull, gray cement. Deidara gave a look to Sasori and Hinata.

"Going for the emo look, are we?" he asked them before heading inside. Sasori and Hinata went to the door of his room while Deidara gave the place a better look. He noticed a black door, which was hidden very well within the darkness of the walls surrounding it. "What's that lead to?" he asked.

"Your bathroom of course," Hinata spoke up. Deidara's eyes widened as he approached the door and opened it. She was right. There was a toilet, sink and tub inside, all of it surprisingly clean.

"Thank you god," Deidara said under his breath, relieved that he didn't have to _share_ a bathroom with any other Akatsuki. Deidara closed it and went to his bed. He finally noticed the Akatsuki uniform folded neatly on his bed along with a bottle of purple nail polish and the traditional Akatsuki hat and shoes.

"There is your uniform," Sasori said. "You'll wear it every day, so hurry up and change into it. C'mon Hinata. We're leaving." Sasori began to make his way back to the little spiral staircase, Hinata, giving Deidara one final stare, and then started to turn around to follow Sasori.

"Wait," Deidara said aloud. Hinata stopped, turning to Deidara. "You never told me about yourself, as I asked of you, hmmm. You mind telling me after I'm done changing?"

"Why not," Hinata said, still staring at Deidara.

"…You mind closing the door, unless you'd like to watch, hmmm?" he said with yet another smirk. Hinata glared at him, turning several shades of red, before almost slamming the door and waiting outside. Deidara chuckled, picking up his cloak. Hinata, next to the door, her back against the wall, folded her arms across her chest. _Stupid bastard…_

Sasori, hearing what they said to each other, said to Hinata, "Well I'll be leaving. See ya later Hinata." Hinata nodded as Sasori made his way back to the little spiral staircase, in a few moments disappearing when going up them high enough. After a few _more_ moments, Deidara opened his room's door, and presented himself to Hinata.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked. Hinata looked at him up and down.

"Fine," she said, entering his room. Deidara followed, closing it behind him. Hinata heard the door closing. She went back to the door and immediately put it wide open. Deidara gave her look.

"What? You actually expect me to do something to you? Tsk, tsk, Princess…"

"As if I'd ever let you," she growled before sitting at the foot of his bed. Deidara took a seat next to her. And so Hinata told him her background.

"Well, for starters, my mother, Konan, found me in the forest as a baby in an abandoned campsite, left by the Hyuugas. I have no idea why they left me there to die, and neither does mother or father. So, mother taking pity on me, took me and raised me as her own. Eventually, father saw me as his own too, after a few years passed. Mother has trained me ever since I was three years of age, to become a top shinobi. She had already known quite a bit on the Hyuuga style, and Byakugan, after having many encounters with them in the past. She taught me everything she knew about it, whichwasn't exactly enough to specialize from, but I picked up on it by myself and, at seven, perfected it. Sasori and Kisame helped make dummies for me to practice my gentle fist on, the technique you fight with when using the Byakugan.

"One day, about only a couple of months later…I discovered a _2__nd_ Byakugan…" Deidara turned his head to her.

"2nd Byakugan you say…?" he said.

"Actually, it's more like an upgrade to the original Byakugan, but not by much. Say I'm using the Byakugan, right? Well, with _this_…" she instantly activated her Byakugan at that moment. Deidara raised his eyebrows slightly. "…by just sending a bit more chakra into my opponent, say by just squeezing their shoulder…" she squeezed his shoulder right then.

"GYAK!!!" Deidara yelled, looking at his arm, which he couldn't control at all. "What the-?! What did you to me?!! HMMM?!" he yelled at her. Hinata blankly stared at him.

"…I can shut down an entire body part, enabling you to use any chakra or have the power to control said arm." Deidara rubbed his dead arm, which seemed to already be going cold.

"Mind fixing this, hmmm?" Deidara asked.

"Of course," she squeezed his shoulder again, Deidara immediately feeling life in his arm again. He flexed his arm about, making sure it was completely fine, which it was.

"Seems like some sort of weird Kyushojitsu to me…" Deidara muttered.

"Oh quite the opposite, Deidara," Hinata began. "I used a weak form of that jutsu on you. If I went full on, your arm could never return to the way it was. All of the cells and organs in your arm, or any other body part I may chose, would all die. You'd just have a dead arm for the rest of your life…which would maybe not even last a few moments, for I would never let you live very long in battle after that."

"Good to know," Deidara said with a tone that very much annoyed Hinata. Deidara attempted to stand up, only falling over towards Hinata.

"What-?!" Deidara gasped. Hinata immediately stood up to catch him, which she did, and it wouldn't of been that big a deal if his face didn't land in between her breasts.

"MMFPH?!" Deidara went, turning the darkest shades of red. Hinata immediately threw him against the wall, Deidara sliding down it as she put a hand against her chest.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" she yelled.

"You'd expect he'd be able to feel a dysfunctional leg," a voice spoke up from the room's entrance. Hinata turned around, seeing none other than Uchiha Itachi leaning against the door frame. Deidara and Hinata's eyes widened as soon as they noticed his presence. Hinata noticed his hair was a little wet too. She guessed he finished bathing.

"I-Itachi-kun!" Hinata gasped. Deidara simply growled at him, since he already hated the guy anyway.

"H-How long were you there?" Hinata asked, ashamed of herself for not even noticing his presence beforehand.

"Long enough," he answered, giving Deidara one of the worst death glares imaginable. Deidara showed no sign of fear.

"Look, it was an accident, okay? As if I'd ever to _want_ to…" Deidara said, looking to the side with a tiny blush, knowing what he said was a bit of a lie. He'd admit, she did have a nice pair on her…

Itachi still glared at him though. He took Hinata's arm and dragged her out of his room.

"Itachi…!" Hinata said, but didn't finish her sentence. Deidara gave a look to Itachi as they left his sight.

_Jealous now, aren't we?_

-:|:-

Itachi had brought Hinata to his room, closing it behind him. He looked at Hinata in the eye, who was in front of him, before going to his bed and sitting on sitting on it, sighing a sigh of exhaustment. Hinata stood in front of him, only staring at him in the silence.

"Itachi-kun…" Hinata began. "It was accident, I swear to you. I accidently shut down his leg when showing him one of my gentle fist techniques, so he got up and fell and-"

"It's fine Hinata, I'm not mad at you," Itachi assured her. Itachi groaned and held his forehead.

"Oh, do you need your medicine now? I'll get it," she said, going to his bathroom and getting some of his special medicine from the cupboard. She came back with it, opening the lid and giving it to him.

"Thank you," he said before gulping down half of it. Hinata took the medicine from him once he was down, putting it back in the cupboard in the bathroom and coming back to her place standing in front of him.

"I don't like that guy," Itachi said under his breath.

"That's only because of what _happened_, right?" she asked.

"Not only that," began Itachi. "I haven't liked him ever since I met him. He's just such a chatterbox. He never shut up the whole way back. Only when we were resting was when it was quiet. Once while we _were _resting, he escaped from us, somehow. It took almost a whole day to find him. He always asked for brakes and kept ranting about how Uchihas aren't that great, or some nonsense like that. He's only like that because I beat him…" Hinata sat down next to him, looking at him.

"So _that's_ why it took so long to get back, huh?" Hinata asked, putting a hand on his back. Itachi looked at her.

"Please don't belittle me, Hinata," he said.

"Sorry," she said. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright. I thought something might of happened since it took you so long to come back…" she kissed his cheek. Itachi turned his head to her, giving her a kiss on the lips. Hinata kissed back, putting her hands on his shoulders. He eventually pushed her on her back on his back, rubbing her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her tongue into his mouth. As expected, his mouth tasted a lot like that disgusting medicine he just took, but it didn't matter right then. Their tongues wrestled, at the same time Itachi unzipping Hinata's cloak. She wore a simple, tight black tank top underneath, along with dark, navy blue pants, but the pants weren't seeable, since he unzipped to her abdomen. He broke the kiss, huffing hot air against her skin softly. He went to her neck and started biting/sucking harshly, making Hinata moan. He bit harder, making her moan even louder, her breathing stifling.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Itachi groaned under his breath when he immediately got up from Hinata and went to answer it, Hinata sitting up and zipping up her cloak.

When Itachi opened it, it was none other than Deidara.

"Um, hope I didn't _interrupt_ anything…" he started with a strange little smirk on his face looking at Itachi and Hinata. "…but you do realize it's around 2 in the morning now, right? That was a LONG tour, hmmm. Hinata should be heading to bed to now, _shouldn't_ she?" Hinata gave Deidara a dirty look, getting up and walking up to him and Itachi.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun," she said, kissing his cheek. She went right past Deidara, not even glancing at him, and went up the spiral staircase quietly. Deidara saw Itachi looking down on him.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked Deidara with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh nothing, _Itachi-kun_," Deidara said before heading off back to his room, feeling Itachi icy glare on his back.

-:|:-

**A/N: And so ends chapter three! ^_^ A bit of ItaHina in there huh? Well, I can tolerate writing ItaHina, but I prefer DeiHina a billion, kazillion, burgerillion (Wtf?) times more!!!! :3 So, next chapter we might be finally getting into the actual plot line, but if not, I can guarantee you it'll be the next chapter after that, k? I'll update as soon as I can, and remember tooooooo…..**

**-sings- Re- say what?!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!1!!!!7!!!!! :DDD**

**(each one brings a smile to my face :,))**

**P.S.: The spiral staircase they use really IS small. It's like five-seven feet in diameter O_o…**


	4. Hidan and Kakuzu

**A/N: OH MY GOD I FINALLY UPDATED! XD I'm soooo sorry! I had this school application crap to fill out and everything! Sorry! DX But that crap's out of the way now, so yaaaay~!!! ^o^**

**ALSO, since I'm such a terrible author, I'd like to point out a few things that you NEED TO KNOW about:**

**1. Deidara does not have that adorable ponytail of his yet. Yes sad, I know :P But he WILL soon!**

**2. I know that in this he joins at age 19 (his actual age in the anime/manga incase you didn't know), but he REALLY joins Akatsuki at age 10-14 or something, but that's because what fun would it having 13 and 10 year olds in this?! Also since this is infact fanfiction, I can tweak the story line all I want, so HA! (lol).**

**3. AND...I think that's it ^w^ (I'm gonna smack myself if I forgot to tell you something I should of already told you by now)!**

**~So enjoy the story, and oh! Wish me luck in being accepted into the school I'm applying for? Please? I'm really nervous since I screwed up a semester with my grades DDDX.~**

**Warning(HOLY CRAP IT'S BACK!!! XD): Will have more cursig/swearing from now on since Hidan showed up...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (-sniff- Wish I did though T-T)**

-:|:-

Two weeks had passed with not much activity at the Akatsuki. Hinata had finally confirmed to Pein a few days ago that Deidara had absolutely no connections to anyone or anything outside of the organization whatsoever, so she was told to stop watching him. Many times she was almost caught spying on him BY him, but Deidara never did get her. Anyway, after she was told to quit spying, Hinata and her "parents" went to the meeting room to discuss plans of capturing the jinchuriki more efficently, since Hinata was basically the co-leader, besides Konan of course.

Hidan and Kakuzu, the only two members who didn't meet Deidara yet, were finally coming from a failed mission in capturing the one tailed jinchuriki. Hidan was of course very furious, but Kakuzu didn't really care for the time being (since they managed to get a bounty on a feared missing-nin). They came to the base's entrance and went inside.

"Gah...fuck. My damn neck's all fucked up," Hidan said, rubbing the side of his neck. Kakuzu said nothing and just passed by him, setting his suitcase full of money on a chair.

"I'll cash this in tomorrow," Kakuzu said aloud.

"Geez, all you care about is fucking money, huh? Greedy bastard," Hidan said, still trying to get the knot out of his neck. Kakuzu glanced at him.

"You mind getting that blood off of you anytime soon? You're starting to stink the whole place," Kakuzu told him.

"Yeah, yeah...after I get something to fucking eat..." Hidan growled, going down the hall. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

_What an ass._

Hidan opened the door to the kitchen, and just as he was about to go inside, he saw someone he never saw before, already eating breakfast at the kitchen table, the person's back facing him. The stranger had long, loose blond hair. Hidan smirked. _They didn't tell me new guy'd be a GIRL...heheheh..._

Kakuzu, who was following Hidan (also trying to avoid the mess of blood Hidan left when HE walked down the hall eariler), saw the look in Hidan's eyes. Kakuzu sighed.

_This can't end well..._

Hidan approached the person, who was ignoring his presence, munching on a slice of buttered toast. Hidan, not even looking at the stranger's face, tried to look as attractive as possible saying, "Hey baby, how's it going? I just couldn't help but notice y-HOLY SHIT IT'S A DUDE!" Hidan yelled, finally seeing the face of the person, backing up to the wall. There were so many things the newcomer wanted to say then, but the glare he was giving Hidan as he continued munching on his toast said it all.

"Wha...what the hell?!! How could you be a fucking guy?!" Hidan yelled, breathing heavily against the wall. Kakuzu was snickering.

"You want me to PROVE I'm a guy, hmmm?" the man, who was of course Deidara, asked with a very annoyed tone. Hidan's eyes widened.

"Fuck no! Keep that shit to yourself!" Hidan yelled, getting away from the wall and walking to Kakuzu's side. Deidara laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Hidan shouted.

"You of course," Deidara replied.

"You fucking-"

"ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU," a feminine voice said from the other side of the room. The three Akatsuki members looked to that side of the room, seeing Hinata.

"Morining Princess," Deidara said, waving his half eaten toast in the air at her. She, of course, said nothing.

"What the fuck's with that princess shit?" Hidan muttered, but was not answered. Hinata, pretty much ignoring Deidara, looked at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So, you FINALLY got back from your mission...what took you?" Hinata asked. Deidara mentally growled at her for ignoring him yet again.

"Ah, we started to finally head back here about a week ago, but Kakuzu here insisted we go after this missing-nin from the Mist Village, saying he had a big bounty on his head or some shit, and it took a damn long while, trying to find him and kill him, and turn him in so Kakuzu could get his fucking money, so...yeah..." Hidan explained, scratching the back of his head.

"And obviously, we have failed our mission in capturing one tail," Kakuzu said.

"Well, you two were never assigned that mission in the first place. My father said you weren't fit for catching **that** jinchuriki, but Hidan insisted to go get it anyway,** didn't **you Hidan?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, well...who gives a fuck..." Hidan said with a small blush of embarassment.

"I told you we'd fail," Kakuzu said to Hidan. "But you wouldn't listen. As always..."

"Hey, shut the fuck u-"

"Hidan, can't you try for once not to swear?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I mean what's with this guy? All that comes out him is "fuck this" and "shit"! It gets irrating you know, hmmm!" Deidara shouted.

"So does that stupid "hmmm" of yours too, asshole," Hidan hissed. Deidara sprung up out of his chair, glaring at Hidan.

"What was that fuc-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO?" Hinata asked angrilly. Deidara and Hidan immediately stopped, Deidara sitting back down. Kakuzu smirked. _Amazing how this little girl has such high authority over us..._

"Okay Princess, calm down...don't get your panties in a bunch, hmmm..." Deidara told her. Hinata glared at him, turning red. Deidara sighed. _It's irriating how she despises me so much, hmmm..._

Hinata walked over to the counter quietly, grabbing a coffee cup from the shelf and pouring herself some coffee. Deidara stared at her, thinking. Hidan looked at Deidara following his eyes to Hinata, then back to Deidara. After a moment of that, a sly smirk went across Hidan's lips.

"Hey Deidara, you mind gettin' your eyes off Hinata's butt? I know you think she's damn sexy and all, but come on man..." Hidan said.

"WHAT?!" Deidara yelled, a giant blush going across his face as he shot an evil glare at Hidan. Hinata flinched, almost breaking the coffee pourer, but didn't turn to look at them.

"Hidan, stop lying. I know he didn't stare at my...you know..." Hinata said, completely annoyed by Hidan.

"How the fuck do you- oh right, fuckin' Byakugan! Dammit! With that stupid thing it's as hard as hell to trick you!" Hinata smiled to herself as she let her Byakugan fade away from her face, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

_Well, __**half**__ of what the bastard said was a lie, hmmm... _Deidara thought to himself with a small blush. Deidara got up with his plate and went to the trash, emptying the bits he didn't eat. After putting it in the sink, he announced, "Alright, see you guys later-"

"Wait a minute," Hinata told him, grabbing the sleeve of Deidara's cloak. Deidara immediately turned his head to her, looking at her questionably over his shoulder.

"Aww, Hinata doesn't want her Deidara to leave so soon...?" Hidan taunted, tilting his head to the side.

"Shut the hell up Hidan (hmmm)," Deidara and Hinata said to him in unison. Hidan chuckled to himself, Kakuzu rolling his eyes. Hinata looked into Deidara's eyes.

"Your first mission is in three weeks. I suggest you get ready for it," Hinata told him. The three men's eyes widened.

"Finally, hmmm! I've been waiting for some action!" Deidara exclaimed, taking his sleeve away from Hinata's light grip, a huge grin across his face. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Not ONLY you, but Sasori too. He **is** your partner afterall," Hinata told him. Deidara sighed.

"Yeah whatever. Just give me the details, hmmm!"

"You and Sasori will be going to Suna to capture one tails. My parents and I think you two are best qualified for dealing with that specific beast." Deidara's eyes widened.

"One tailed...?" he said to himself.

"AW COME ON! We **just **got back from there, failing, and you're already sending out another team to get it just like that?! Pretty fucking disrespectful if you ask me, dammit..."

"It's **not** disrespectful at all Hidan. We NEED the jinchuriki, don't you understand? We'll keep trying and trying until we have every single one sealed," Hinata said. Hidan scoffed. Hinata looked at the three of them. "My parents and I were discussing which two-man teams take on which jinchurikis, based on your skills and such. So, starting with one tails, Deidara and Sasori will go capture it, two tails will be caught by you two, Hidan and Kakuzu, three tails-"

"WHOO-HOO!!! YEAH BABY! NEW MISSION! COME ON, KAKUZU! LET'S GET THE FUCKER!" Hidan yelled happily, heading for the door.

"No Hidan! You can't disrrupt the balance of the tailed beasts. One tails has to be sealed first before we can get two tails, go it? So for the time being, stay in the base, unless Kakuzu would like to catch some more bounty..."

"That's what I'll be doing, and my lovely assistant Hidan will help me," Kakuzu said tauntingly at Hidan. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. As long as I can use 'em for my rituals, that's fucking fine with me I guess..." Hidan said, staring frustratingly at the ground.

"Good. Oh, and just incase you're wondering WHY you and Sasori's mission is postponed to three weeks from now, Deidara, that's because it takes a little while to prepare the Gedō Mazō for extraction. So just be patient," Hinata explained.

"Um...okay then..." Deidara said. "I'll be seeing you guys later then I guess. I'll just, go to my room or something, I don't know, hmmm..."

"Fine with me. Bye," Hinata said, picking up her coffee cup and leaving the room through another doorway. Deidara watched her leave, and as soon as she was gone, he sighed. Hidan saw that, and immediately walked over to Deidara before he had a chance to leave.

"So you really dig Hinata, huh?" Hidan asked. Deidara made a face.

"Shut up, hmmm! Those matters are none of your business!" Deidara spun around and walked fast out of the room, hoping Hidan didn't see the acursed blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. Unfortunately Hidan DID see it.

"So it's TRUE!!! Hahahaha!!! Oh...Oh...that's a fucking riot!" Hidan laughed/yelled after Deidara as Deidara slammed the door behind him.

-:|:-

She walked down the street quietly. The townspeople around her busily passed by her, smiling and laughing, having discussions amongst themselves, not having a care in the world. She** hated **it.

None of them could **ever **understand how lucky they were.

Most had **families**, who loved and cared about them.

But **she **didn't.

**She** was Hyuuga Hanabi, one of the last of the Hyuuga clan.

-:|:-

**A/N: Yes I know I suck for making the Hanabi part like that :-|. But that's why there's a chapter FIVE, that will mostly take place in Konoha and explain all that for ya! ^_^ Forgive me for anything I didn't spell right, 'cause Microsoft Word's being a bitch to me and isn't letting me use it for now, until my friend who's an expert with computers comes over and fixes it, and who knows when that'll be!!! T-T So ANYWAY, I've already told ya three times to do this, so you should know what to do right now (coughREVIEWcough). So thanks for readin' so far! :D I hope you'll all be good, faithful readers/reviewers and wait for me to update, since you all probably know by now that I'm a slow-ass updater lol.**


	5. A Dying Wish

**A/N: Special announcement! Dark Angel now has over 1,000 HITS!!! YES! :DDD Thank you! All of you! ^o^(it may seem like a pathetic number to you, but to me it's awesome X)) But why is such a small number reviewing?! :| lol just kidding. Thank you so much to all of those who have reviewed though ^_^**

**Warning: Mildly brutal content, some angst. Also this chapter was a bit rushed...X( And sorry for words not spelled right/typos. I have to stick with WordPad for the time being...DX No spell check=CHAOS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Oh. My. God. -slaps forehead- Don't own Naruto people. Wish I could, but I don't!**

-:|:-

"Hey Hanabi!" one of her sixteen year old teammates yelled to her as she approached them in the training grounds.

"Hey Kiba," Hanabi replied quietly. Hanabi glanced at her other teammate, Shino, who of course said nothing and was leaning against a tree. She simply nodded at him, him nodding back.

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" Hanabi asked the two. Kiba sighed.

"Where else? Off with Asuma-sensei again. She said "I'll be back in a little bit!" but it's been a damn 3 hours!!! We just finished our training session Hanabi. Where were you?! I thought that you being a genious and all graduating when you were nine years old with us twelve year olds back then from the academy would mean something!" Kiba yelled. Hanabi narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should know where Kiba," Shino told him. Kiba mouth went slightly agape.

"Oh yeah...the...Hyuuga estate ruins..." Kiba said to himself, looking down. Hanabi's eyes relaxed, and she too looked down. For a moment, there was complete silence throughout the entire training grounds.

Suddenly, a wind came and swirled inbetween Team 8, leaves entangled in it. Eventually, it stopped, revealing their sensei with a concerned look in her red eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei...!" Hanabi said.

"Finally!" Kiba yelled. "What took ya so lo-"

"Hanabi, your mother's health is worsening," Kurenai-sensei stated to Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes widened slightly. Kiba's bulged, Shino of course keeping his cool.

"Wh...What?" Hanabi asked. Kurenai sighed sadly, looking to the ground as she did.

"After my walk with Asuma, I went to check on your mother before I came back here, so I did, and she's in such a horrible state. Her breathing is unsteady, and just...come see her. She told me, being one of her closest friends, to come and see her. We must hurry," Kurenai explained. Hanabi had a grave expression on her face, for she always feared the day her mother would die, which could really be any.

"Alright," Hanabi said quietly, her bowed. She walked over to Kurenai's side. Kurenai's red eyes flicked over to her two other students.

"Are you two going to come as well?" Kurenai asked.

"No duh!" Kiba said, running over to Kurenai's other side, Shino following him.

"Okay..." Kurenai muttered, bringing a handsign to her face. And in that instant, the team was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke and disappeared.

They appeared at the front door of an old apartment building at the end of an old, quiet street. Hanabi ran to the front door, unlocking the door with her key and running inside, her team following. Hanabi hurriedly opened a door down the hall and ran inside that, Team 8 waiting at the doorway.

"Mother!" Hanabi cried, rushing to her mother's bedside. Her mother opened her eyes sleepily, smiling softly at her daughter.

"Hanabi..." she said quietly.

"Uma, how're you feeling?" Kurenai asked, walking up to Hanabi's side, obviously referring to Hanabi's mother.

"Fine I...guess..." Uma replied. She looked at Kurenai, then Kiba and Shino, and then back to Kurenai again. "Forgive me...all of you...but...I...I...only wanted to...talk to Hanabi...so c...could you all please go out...outside for a moment so that I may...may speak to her in...private...?" Uma asked.

"Of course. Kiba! Shino! Come on," Kurenai told them, leaving the room.

"Hope ya get better Miss," Kiba said quietly to Uma. Uma smiled at him.

"Th...Thank you Kiba..." Uma replied just as Kiba and Shino existed the room, closing the door behind them. Hanabi took a chair from a desk next to Uma and dragged it over to her, sitting on it at her mother's bedside.

"Hanabi..." Uma started. "I...I think both of us know full well that...that I'm never going to get better-"

"Don't talk like that!" Hanabi shouted. "You **will** get better, I know you will! Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan are working on an antidote to cure y-"

"They'll never make one in time," Uma interrupted, her voice hoarse as it was. "I've been bed ridden for...for eight years now...since you were only five...I...I guess that plank that fell on me and broke...broke my back on the night of the...the...massacre has finally started to take its toll on me....heh..." Hanabi looked at her mother.

"What?" Hanabi asked her. "What are you smiling about?"

"...That...that was the last time I...I ever saw your older...older sister, before she was taken from me...ne?"

"Half sister..." Hanabi corrected, looking at her lap. "We don't have the same dads..."

"Yes, I...I know..." Uma looked out the tinted window beside her. "I wish...both of them were still alive..." Hanabi said nothing. **Her **father was KIA, when she was but only two years old.

Uma thought of that bloody night...

FLASHBACK

_Uma woke up to the sound of a shrill scream in the middle of the night. Her husband woke up as well, immediately turning on his Byakugan. He gasped._

_"Intruder...!" he said. He jumped out of bed, running to the door._

_"Hiashi! Wait a minute...!" Uma whispered/yelled._

_"Get the baby out of here!" Hiashi told her before quietly hurrying down the halls. Uma sprung out of bed, rushing to the baby crib._

_"Come on now," Uma whispered to the baby Hinata, carefully picking her up. Hinata wrinkled her nose, but didn't wake. Not having any escape routes in the room unforunately, Uma went to the door. Before opening it, she activated her Byakugan. No danger. Uma looked for Hiashi with her Byakugan. She gasped when she found him: he was facing the intruder, who appeared to be a woman with short hair and a bun to the side of her head. She wore a Rain Village headband around her head, with a line scraped through the middle of it. Hiashi seemed to be having an intent conversation with the woman, his Byakugan activated still. The woman didn't appear to feel threatened by him at all. She looked at the man and woman she just killed who were previously sleeping soundly in the room...she even killed their baby, who was still in its crib. _

_Out of no where, paper flew from at Hiashi from all directions. He quickly used Eight Trigrams Palm rotation. He kept his eyes on the woman, who was still not threatened by him at all. Uma then saw a horrifying picture: Hiashi's head exploded. Uma covered her mouth, tears dripping down her face at the gruesome scene. Before she turned off her Byakugan, she could see the woman's mouth saying "Idiot."_

_Uma ran as fast as she could out of the room into the opposite direction of where her husband just died. Her hurrying made Hinata wrinkle her nose again, this time making her wake up. Hinata began to cry. Uma lookd down at Hinata._

_"SHHH! SHHH! Baby! Please stop!" Uma sobbed. Hinata wouldn't listen and continued crying. Uma scanned the room she entered in for a hiding spot. She hid behind the thick shrubs that were grown in the corner of the room in large cement pots. She got into that dark area, sitting down, putting Hinata on her lap. Hinata was still bawling. She tried to coo the upset infant to sleep, rocking it in her arm. Hinata, started to finally quiet down, eventually falling asleep again. Uma got up, hurrying out of the room with the tiny Hinata in her was outside now, in the front yard. Uma discovered that all the guards were dead, having no heads either; if not, their skulls were punctured with small katanas and kunais. As soon as she took not even 10 steps out the door, she heard another large explosion behind her. Uma turned around, gasping when she saw that the Hyuuga estate had burst into flames. She could hear the screaming of other Hyuugas, each easily being killed off, one by one; other screaming as they were set on fire. She backed away, staring wideyed at the her home being burned to the ground,, holding little Hinata to herself. She hit a pillar, one of many that held up an outdoor roof above the walkway. Uma noticed how quickly the fire spread, and how it started to reach where she was. The fire engulfed the planks that made up the roof, the roof starting to crumble from it. Before Uma could even move, the planks crumbled down ontop of her. She yelled in pain. Everything went black after that._

_Uma was awakened by the sound of Hinata crying her eyes out.. Uma, using all of her remaining strength, pushed the plank that was ontop of her, which was still aflame off of her. She looked up surprised to see the very woman who killed her people. She grinded her teeth at the woman, bu as soon as she did, she lost conciousness again, and was out cold._

-:|:-

_Uma woke up in a hospital room. She immediately tried to get up, but found a horrible pain in her back that was bandaged, so she layed back down._

_"Lady Uma...?" a voice asked to her side. Uma looked to her side, seeing a doctor next to her. She blinked. "Lady Uma. You've suffered a massive injury in your lower back, but rest asured, you'll be up and going in about 2-3 wee-"_

_"Where's my daughter?" Uma interrupted. The doctor's face was suddenly clouded in grief._

_"I'm...I'm sorry Lady Uma, but she was not recovered from the massacre. We have no idea where she is." Uma looked at the doctor in disbelief._

_"What...?!" Uma breathed. Her daughter was...GONE?! A thought went across her mind: that woman. SHE obviously had something to do with it. Uma swore if she ever saw that woman again she'd-_

_"I...have more...horrible news..." the doctor told her. Uma looked at him, urging him to go on._

_"You are the only known survivor of the massacre. Everyone else is dead. I'm so sorry, Lady Uma."_

_Uma just stared at him, her eyes widened, her mouth agape. When he said those words, her very soul shivered. What...? Everyone...her friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, parents, sisters, brothers...DEAD...? Everyone she loved was...dead...? Uma couldn't believe it. She just couldn't...how could such an ellite clan be killed off so easily like that...?How...why...why...WHY?!!_

_Uma immediately began to cry into her hands. She mourned over everyone she came to know, believing that her only little infant daughter, who wasn't even named yet, was proabably dead somewhere in the forest, because of that damn bitch who killed EVERYONE._

_For the first time in Uma's life, she felt __**completely**__ and __**utterly **__alone._

-:|:-

FLASHBACK END

Uma looked down at herself. Hanabi looked at her.

"What's wrong mother?" Hanabi asked.

"Nothing dear...just...remenscing..." Uma replied. A tear rolled down Uma's cheek. Hanabi noticed.

"Mother?!"

Uma sniffed, carefully wiping away the tear. "Nothing dar...darling. Don't mind me..." Hanabi narrowed her eyes, looking down. "But...back to...to different matters..." Uma looked at her thirteen year old daughter. "Hanabi, I know it's hard to except, believe me. Everyone I cared...cared about died that dread...dreadful night. Even my former beloved...beloved husband Hiashi. And your little cousins...Aya...Tomo...Neji...Ruko...I painfully had to except that sooner or later...so must you except the fact that I...I'm probably going to die any-"

"SHUT UP!" Hanabi screamed. Uma looked at her daugther with comforting eyes, seeing the tears roll down Hanabi's cheeks.

"Hanabi..." Uma started.

"You're not going to die..." Hanabi muttered, her voice cracked. "You're not going to! You hear me?! I won't allow it!! You're gonna get out of that bed one day, and you'll be able to walk around again freely! Even though you're body's so weak that it can't even take riding a wheelchair...YOU WILL GET BETTER DAMMIT!!!!" Hanabi sobbed into her hands. Uma looked at her feet, covered in bed sheets like the rest of her body was.

"Hanabi..." Uma started again."I...I...want you to...carry out...one last request for me...I...I...hope you can fulfill it be...before I die..." Hanabi sniffed, looking up from her hands.

"What is it?" Hanabi asked, her voice cracking every word. Uma looked into her eyes.

"Bring your sister back to me."

Hanabi's teary eyes widened. "Wha-What?"

"Bring your sister home Hanabi, please...before I...I die...I want to atleast see her face...just one more...t...time...she's been gone for...for sixteen years..." Uma's eyes dwelled up in tears. "I need to know what happened to her..." Uma's voice was cracking. "I must know if she's still alive...I...I was hoping...hoping that I'd heal...and get out of this acursed bed...and find her...myself...but it seems that it'll be...quite the opposite..." there was a moment of silence.

Hanabi stood up, her eyes full of determination.

"I promise...I promise I'll find her! Mother! I don't know where to start...but I promise to bring her home if she's still alive! I promise! You can count on me! No matter what happens...she's coming home!!!" Hanabi wiped her nose with her sleeve. Uma smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Hanabi..." Uma whispered.

"I have to get going now...I'll hopefully be back by the end of the day, okay?" Hanabi said. Uma nodded.

"Alright dear..." Hanabi nodded before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Uma shouted. Hanabi spun around to look at Uma.

"Yes?" Hanabi asked.

"I have some information you must know first..." Hanabi rushed to Uma's bedside, leaning down to her.

"Tell me," Hanabi said.

"When you were a toddler, around the time your father died...I did researching all over the place, trying to find out who killed our clan. I searched for so long...through every...every...library I could find...every scroll...every book...and I found her." Hanabi's eyes widened. "Sadly, it didn't give a name. Only nicknames: "The Goddess of Paper" and "Angel"." Hanabi scoffed. _Angel? Why would that demon bitch be called an angel?_

"Please Hanabi...just bring her back. I don't have much time..."

"I will. Don't you worry," Hanabi said. "Good bye," As Hanabi ran out the door, Uma grimaced. _What have I done?! I just told my little Hanabi to go out and find my other daughter who might not even be alive, and now Hanabi's at risk at being killed by that same woman! Oh no...OH NO!!!! I really MUST be out of it..._

-:|:-

Hinata looked at the window, taking a sip from her coffer cup. She saw birds fluttering in the air gracefully and happily. They twirled around eachother, singing songs of great joy. As they did, another bird flew into the picture. It was a strange one; a plain whitish yellow one with black eyes that looked alot like hole-

**BOOM!!!**

The birds fell to the ground dead, except for the one that just recently appeared, that was no where in sight. Hinata could hear laughing from outside. Hinata looked out the window even further. She saw Deidara, laughing his head off at the little birds he just killed. Hinata sighed.

-:|:-

Reviews Please!


	6. Remensce

**A/N: This chapter isn't much, but it's something. Hope you like it :?)**

**WARNING: Again, stupid grammar mistakes here and there! When will my friend come and fix Microsoft Word for me?!!! GEEZ! D: I'll kill him if he doesn't help this month! (not really, but you know what I mean XD) ALSO!: I only spent like 2 hours on this...seriously. I started writing this 2 hours ago because I knew I needed to hurry up and update by now, so sorry for any possible confusion caused...and yes, you may now start throwing random objects at me for my slacking -_- BAD INA-CHANZ! BAD!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own Naruto.**

-:|:-

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade shouted from her desk. Team 8 stared at her.

"But Tsunade-sama! It's for my mother and-"

"No buts Hanabi! It's a pointless search. We have no refrences or anything, so could you possibly hope to find her? I know you don't want to hear this, but you're sister was probably killed by the woman on that night anyway. I'm sorry Hanabi."

"We do have ONE reference!"

"Oh?"

"She goes by "The Goddess of Paper" and "Angel"."

"...Well, a number of kunoichi could be known as "Angel", but the latter is somewhat more unique..." Tsunade looked at Shizune who was clutching Ton-Ton to her chest. "Shizune!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"Go have the ANBU or any other people good enough to find out more on this "Goddess of Paper". See if she's been seen with a teenage girl possibly. The girl must be atleast sixteen by now."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune immediately left the room.

"Tsunade-sama...?" Hanabi asked, confused by Tsunade's sudden change of heart. Tsunade heard Hanabi as she enlaced her fingers on her desk and sighed.

"You said you wanted to do this for your mother, right?" Tsunade asked in a sudden calm, concerned tone.

"...Yes," Hanabi replied.

"As you know, she's in a terrible state of health right now. I'm surprised she's not in a coma by now..." Hanabi narrowed her eyes and looked down. "...but that may be by sheer will, the will to see her daughter again...she refuses to die until she gets that. Also because of you too...heh..." Hanabi looked up at Tsunade.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked at Hanabi straight in the eyes.

"I remember your mother when she was a young gennin...about your age actually. She was very quiet...and stuttered...sometimes I just wanted to smack her for how annoying that pesky stutter was..." Tsunade smiled at the memories. "...she also had a crush on that Uchiha...um, what was his name...? Oh yeah! It was Fugaku...Uchiha Fugaku...they were on the same team too, along with Kiba's uncle Akihiko..." Kiba looked up.

"Really?" Kiba asked, looking at Hanabi.

"Yes. Team 15...composed of Hyuuga Uma, Uchiha Fugaku, and Inuzuka Akihiko. Their sensei was actually...Uzumaki Kushina." Kiba, Shino, and Hanabi looked up at their Hokage.

"Uzumaki?!" Kiba exclaimed. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. Uzumaki Kushina..." Tsunade said again. _Hmph, Minato just COULDN'T let Kushina have no job when she moved in to Konoha like that...sadly, she got pregnant with that knucklehead and had to resign and stay at home...-sigh- poor Kushina..._

FLASHBACK

_Tsunade walked down the path towards the training grounds, pretty bored/ frustrated with Jiraya for accidently touching her boob when he-you know what, never mind. He'd be in the Hospital for ATLEAST a month anyway..._

_She was lost in thought until a sudden push got her out of it._

_"What the-?!" Tsunade saw a little girl with short black hair that hung JUST above ber shoulders run off in the path infront of her. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE-"_

_"I-I'M SORRY!" the little girl shouted in a squeaky, tiny voice over her shoulder. Tsunade rubbed her arm._

_"Geez..." Tsunade muttered as she watched the girl disappear around the corner of the forest. Tsunade then, having nothing better to do, quietly followed the girl to see what all the hurrying was about (even though she knew the girl was obviously late for training or something...)_

-:|:-

_"H-Hi guys..." the same girl said timidly, waving a little at her team with a weak smile._

_"Hey Uma-chan!" her husky teammate greeted loudly._

_"Hey Akihi-hiko..." Uma muttered. She averted her eyes to her other male teammate who was leaning against a training pole, his eyes closed and his arms crossed._

_"H-H-Hi Fu-Fugaku-kun..." Uma said to the Uchiha with a blush, her stuttering worsening as it always did around him. Fugaku opened his eyes, which were red now from his Sharingan._

_"Good morning Uma," Fugaku replied. Uma blushed harder._

_"OKAY! ENOUGH YAPPING!" their sensei yelled, who was for some reason standing on a training pole. She jumped down and looked at her students._

_"Today we're going on a mission, so I hope you all prepared for the worst!"_

_"Don't tell me it's another stupid D-rank mission!" Akihiko whined._

_"HELL NO! I-I mean, HECK NO!" Kushina corrected herself, trying to get over her small habit of cursing. "This mission's a B-rank!" Fugaku arched a brow at his sensei, Akihiko's eyes widening. Uma looked down worriedly. __**B-RANK?! We're not ready for something like THAT...we only graduated 2 months ago! Oh Kami...**_

_"Finally we get an ACTUAL mission," Fugaku said quietly. Uma glanced at him. Kushina stared at him with a straight face._

_"For once I agree with you Uchiha," Akihiko muttered. _

_"Our mission is to go to-Tsunade, what are you doing spying on my team?" Kushina said suddenly, her eyes looking to her far left. Tsunade jumped a little, amurging from her hiding spot from behind a tree._

_"Sorry Kushina. I was just curious to see what this little girl here was in such a rush to!" Tsunade smiled. Uma blushed with embarrassment, looking away from Fugaku's stare._

_"Hmph, yeah...Uma has a tendency to come to training late every so often," Kushina replied with a smile._

_"Ku-Kushina-sensei!" Uma yelped._

_"But it's true and you know it!" Kushina yelled back, sticking out her tongue. Uma relaxed her shoulders. __**Kushina-sensei can be so childish at times...**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Tsunade looked at Team 8. "I'll inform you of ANY information we find, okay? You're dismissed," Tsunade said, turning her chair to face the window behind her.

Hanabi smiled before turning to leave. _Thank you Tsunade-sama..._

-:|:-

Deidara stared at his feet as he sat on the side of his bed. He was bored. His next mission wasn't in...what, twenty days? He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

_"So it's TRUE!!! Hahahaha!!! Oh...Oh...that's a fucking riot!" _Deidara could still hear the idiot's words in his head...but he was right.

Deidara did, somehow, get a little interested in the Hyuuga.

He'd never admit it of course...he'd be killed by her herself...or probably her stuck up boyfriend first. Or then again, her "parents" could get to him before HE could...the point was, no one could know, so he kept it to himself.

Deidara got up out of bed and walked over to his mirror, looking himself over: A fringe over his left eye with long hair, and really low ponytail tied at the bottom of his hair. He made a face. A sudden thought arose in his mind: _What could I do to attract Hinata...?_

Okay now he was just asking for a punch in the face. But then again, he did want the Hyuuga to warm up to him...hopefully to start off as a friend. Deidara laughed under his breath. _No one's your friend in Akatsuki..._

Fine. Not a friend. An acquaintance.

He looked at himself harder in the mirror, trying to see what he could do. An idea finally sprung up in his head, which he immediately followed, grabbing a piece of cloth he found in his desk...

-:|:-

**A/N: Yeah sucky ending of chapter, yes I know -_- Review please, and take my remember to also take my poll on my profile too! Thx! :?)**


	7. Discoveries

**A/N: I thought I'd update later (like this Friday) but I didn't! Ha-ha! ONE day earlier! I win! Hahahaha...ha...eh...-_- Enjoy.**

**Warning: ...**

**Disclaimer: Oturan nwo ton od I :)**

-:|:-

Hanabi boredly combed her hair in her room. It was late evening. Tsunade was a little antsy about sending Team 8 on any missions outside the Land of Fire, knowing how determined Hanabi was about finding her sister. They had a mission tomorrow though...a C rank...it was helping some bridge builder from the Hidden Mist safely get his supplies from a little town in the Land of Fire all the way to the nation's border safely...snore. The guy was a drunk, and would be accompanyed by his grandson Inaru or something...

She looked at her toes as she sat on the side of her bed. _What is she like? _Hanabi thought. _My sister...is she even alive? What does she do with herself? Is she a ninja? Or is she some poor-girl living in an old dusty apartment...like me. _Hanabi sighed. _Does she even __**know**__ she's a Hyuuga...?_

-:|:-

"Itachi," Hinata called quietly. Itachi looked up from where he was resting, seeing Hinata. He was outside, under a tree

"Oh...hello Hinata," Itachi said as Hinata came to him and took a seat next to hum under the tree he was next to. Itachi glanced at her. "There's something bothering you, isn't there...?" Itachi asked calmly. Hinata stared down at her lap.

"..."

"...Tell me, Hinata. You can tell me anything, you know."

"I **know **that," Hinata replied, a little frustratingly. She hugged her knees like a child would, covering most of her face as she stared into straightfoward space aggravatingly. "It's just...all my life, I've wondered...who my family was...my **real** family..." Itachi narrowed his eyes concerningly at her. "...I have of course have Akatsuki, but I'm completely aware that they're not my true family. In a sense they are, but you understand what I mean, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"...I've also heard that I'm from an extinct clan of Konoha, that was called the Hyuuga clan. I'm the only one left, since my I guess you could call mother, Konan, rescued me from an abandoned campsite they left...if she didn't, I would of been killed with the rest of my family...from that unknown shinobi..."

Itachi looked down, away from Hinata. _You don't know all of it..._

Hinata turned her head to Itachi, making their faces only a few inches apart. "I know that you never wanted to kill **your** family...you were forced into it...that's why you came here, to run away from those who didn't understand...**I** understand...." she kissed him, but he didn't kiss back. Hinata stopped. "What's wrong?" he said nothing at first, getting up. He looked down at her.

"It's nothing Hinata. Really. I just have to go...do something..." Itachi muttered. She just stared at him.

"Okay. I'll...see you later then," she said, getting up too. He said nothing as he turned away and left.

_You could never __**hope**__ to understand Hinata..._

-:|:-

"Tsunade-sama!!!" someone yelled, later that very night.

"Wha...?!" Tsunade looked up from her desk tiredly but alertively, with a little drool at the corner of her mouth. She had apparently fallen asleep when she was amazingly doing her paperwork earlier. She immediately looked at the clock. 2:47AM. Crap.

"What is it?!" Tsunade asked with frustration and weariness at the ninja who came to her.

"We, we found some new information...ver,very** important **new information, actually..." the young man huffed.

"Such as...?! On...?!" Tsuade asked, lengthening each word to make the shinobi continue.

"On the killer of the Hyuugas!" the ninja shouted, finally catching his breath. "We found out her name...it's...it's...Konan! Konan of Akatsuki! She killed nearly everyone in a small temple just outside the Land of Fire's border a few hours ago! The reason is not confirmed, but we believe it was because the temple had ties with Akatsuki, so Akatsuki illiminated! It might of betrayed them somehow! There was only one survivor though that we found, but he just died a few minutes ago...but he told us something else..."

"Out with it dammit!!!"

"He told us the location of Akatsuki! And...the name of Lady Uma's lost daughter from sixteen years ago..."

"??! TELL ME!!!"

"Hinata...Hinata of Akatsuki."

-:|:-

"WHAT?!" Hanabi yelled. "My sister...is...is apart of AKATSUKI?!!"

"I'm afraid so," Shizune said sadly, clutching Ton-Ton to herself. Ton-Ton oinked. Hinata stared into space with disbelief. Hanabi clenched her fists.

"And the one who took her...who's also the killer of the my clan...is someone named **Konan**?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Yes," Tsunade said, her hands entangled together under her chin. "But don't get any funny ideas Hanabi, do you understand me?! Akatsuki is nothing to mess with! You'll get yourself killed if you don't take precautions..."

"But it's my sister! What do you want me to do?! Besides, you know where Akatsuki is now! We can go over there and get Hinata and-"

"Hold your horses," a voice suddenly spoke out from the back of the room. Everyone drew their attention to the person.

"Jiraya?! What're you doing here?!" Tsunade shouted.

"Saving your butts," he said, his arms crossed. "You shouldn't go to their base so hurriedly. Take things slow and carefully, or you'll get yourself killed."

"That's what I'm** trying **to tell Hanabi here!" yelled Tsunade. Jiraya looked at Hanabi. Hanabi weakily smiled.

"Hanabi, I heard you know where your sister is now," Jiraya started with a soft smile, but the smile retreated as he continued, "That's great news. But don't do anything rash, understand? We need to plan out what to do if you want any hope in getting her back, got it?" Hanabi looked down. "Hanabi!"

"Yes," she muttered.

"Good, now-"

"THERE YOU ARE ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere from behind Jiraya as he jabbed a finger at him angrily.

"GYAH! Geez, don't do that!" Jiraya yelled at him. "You almost gave me a heartattack!"

"Yeah whatever! And-oh! Hey Hanabi! Didn't notice you there! What's up?!" Naruto smiled.

"First of all, what are you doing around here at four in the morning anyway Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled, and then yawned.

"Um...no apparent reason..." Naruto replied with shifty eyes. Tsunade narrowed her eyes darkly at the Kyuubi container. Naruto flinched.

"FINE! My toliet broke again so I came here to use the bathroom until I saw Jiraya making his way here so I followed 'im!"

"Your toliet** broke**?! Ha! I don't believe you!" Tsunade mocked.

"I'm serious! Come on, I'll show you how it backed up o-"

"THAT'S OKAY NARUTO," Hanabi said loudly, forcing a smile on her face, and was failing. Naruto, once again, flinched.

"What's with you?" Naruto asked.

"We have found out so much just recently Naruto...Jiraya, may you explain to hi-"

"My sister's alive Naruto," Hanabi said, interrupting Tsunade. "She's part of Akatsuki. We also know who took her: a kunoichi named Konan. Konan also killed the Hyuuga. The location of Akatsuki has also been confirmed to us. We're now trying to figure a plan to get her back." Naruto was speechless.

"Wh...What...?" Naruto asked, his eyes widened. Hanabi nodded.

"Don't get too worked up, you idiot," Kiba FINALLY spoke up. The rest of Team 8 just stared at Naruto.

"WELL WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR?! If we infultrate Akatsuki, we can get to Itachi and get Sasuke back too! Let's make a squad right now to go-"

"Wait...!" Jiraya said to Naruto. "This takes serious planning you idiot. If we make one false move, Akatsuki can easily shift to another location impossible to track down, therefore making your chances of getting back Hanabi's sister and Sasuke back incredibly slim. Do you want that?!"

Naruto and Hanabi slowly shook their heads.

"That's what I thought!" Jiraya finished. "Well, we should all get some sleep now. It's so early, but I bet Gai and Lee are already out training...still. Everyone go get some rest. We'll discuss this later in the morning..."

"Yeah...you're all dismissed," Tsunade said shinobi started leaving the office, Hanabi and Naruto the last ones.

-:|:-

"Wha...What did you say her...name was...?" Uma asked weakly.

"Hinata," Hanabi repeated. Uma smiled.

"Hyuuga Hinata...ne...never thought of...that name...it's beautiful...such a beautiful name..." Uma said with happiness in her voice. "I'm so glad she's still alive...but, Akatsuki...? How...why..."

"Don't worry mother. She'll be home before you know it!" Hanabi assured.

"I hope so...I don't...think I'll last...much...longer...get some rest, Hanabi...you've had a...long ni...ght..."

"Okay. Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Hanabi...I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too. Please hold on a little longer. Tsunade and Sakura are close to a cure for you."

"Hmph..." Hanabi closed the door behind her as she exited her mother's room.

_Hinata __**will **__be back soon mother. I promised, remember...?_

-:|:-

**A/N: And so ends chapter seven. What's Itachi hiding?! I know! I know! XD What will Hanabi do to get back her sister?!! All (or atleast one -_-") will be answered next chapter!!! I know how I end so many chapters with cliffhanger-type endings, so I'll TRY to stop that. I'll also try to make the chapters longer as well. If you want quicker updates, than REVIEW! I'll be happy -w- Thanks! :D**

**PS: My story "Unnamed" ****still**** needs a name! -_-**


	8. Departure

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, so here's chapter eight (hey, that rhymed! XD). Hope you enjoy :)**

**Warning: ...few spelling mistakes X(**

**Disclaimer: Like the last seven chapters, if you didn't catch it already, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

-:|:-

"Hanaaaaabi! Hellooooo?" Kiba called. He came to the front door, opening it with the key he and the rest of Team 8 had to her house, incase Uma ever needed anything and Hanabi was unable to do it herself. He went inside, down the hall. He found her room and knocked.

"Hanabi, you're late for the missi-" the door creaked open by itself slightly as he knocked. Puzzled, he opened it. Hanabi was no where to be found in the room.

"What the-?!" Kiba growled. She was NO WHERE in the village. He looked everywhere. Every person he asked said they hadn't seen her all day, so the last place to check was her house, which he didn't check firstly because she always left her house very early to pay her respects for the dead Hyuuga and the destroyed estate. Kiba suddenly heard faint sobbing.

"...?" he left the room, going towards where he heard the crying: in Uma's room. _Maybe she's just with her mom... _Kiba thought. When he was close enough, he opened Uma's door. His eyes widened slightly.

Uma was the one crying. Kiba ran to her.

"Miss!" Kiba exclaimed. "What's wrong?!"

She wiped away her tears before pointing at a folded piece of paper next to her bedside under a lamp on a small table. Kiba picked it up, unfolding it and reading it:

_I'll be back soon, don't worry. When I come back, Hinata will be right next to me. I promise that you'll see her again. Even if I don't though, I'll get some more info on her atleast. See ya soon._

_-Hanabi_

"That...idiot..." Kiba grumbled under Uma's sobs. Kiba stuffed the note in his pocket. He turned to Uma, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Uma, she'll be back just fine," Kiba assured her, but she still her crying didn't subside.

"This is all my fault!" Uma shouted. "I-I asked her to find her sister for me, for us...but I didn't even suspect that...that she'd do something like this!" Kiba stared sadly at Uma as she continued crying. Long moments passed as she sobbed and sobbed while Kiba thought of what to do.

"Miss Uma..." Kiba started quietly, "...I have to report this to the Hokage. If you could excuse...?"

"O-Oh, b-but of course...! I-If you can, please send Kurenai back here, and if you want, yourself a-as well...or Shino...or anyone...really..." she looked down at the floor.

"I don't want to be alone."

-:|:-

Alone at her desk, Tsunade, fiddled with the pen in her hand, swaying it back and forth barely over a piece of paper, leaving faint ink marks on the paper. She stared at it, her mind going through her old memories...

FLASHBACK

_"What do you want old man?" Tsunade asked with annoyance. She looked at the floor._

_"It's about Kushina..." he started. Tsunade immediately looked up._

_"She had an accident on a mission...she's in the hospital."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!! I need to go and heal her now! What ever it is, she'll be fine by tomorrow."_

_"...Hold on."_

_"?"_

_The Third sighed. "Look, Kushina's condition is too great to be healed in one day and recover by tomorrow. Her and her team have a MISSION on that day. Since Kushina's out of commision, I'm placing you as her substitute."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Exactly. You leave tomorrow, as I said earlier. It's a C-rank: You and Kushina's team is to escort a Mr. Iwatoshi back to his hometown of Iwagakure. We're not in very good terms with Iwa right now, even after the war, but that's all in the past. Besides, you don't have to even enter Iwa if you don't want to; just bring him to its entrance and leave." Tsunade glared at The Third. How dare he lower her ranks to babysitting a team with no sensei._

_"And another thing," he said. "Do you know of a certain Hyuuga Uma on Team 15?"_

_"I just so happen to..." Tsunade answered. "What about her?"_

_"I want you to help her." Tsunade arched a brow._

_"Meaning...?" Tsunade pressed._

_"Meaning I want you to help her become a better ninja. MUCH better. You see, Uma is sadly the lowest in her ranks. I hate to say it, but she's weak physically, has bad genjutsu, and don't get me started with her ninjutsu...she only passed because of her small mastery of the Byakugan, also being the youngest to ever activate it at age four. Her whole family thught that she'd be a true genius after that, but were wrong. Maybe all the pressure from being told how good she'd be took an opposite reaction on her and made her subconciously want to do badly...I don't know. She wants to improve, but what ever she does, she's still the same, timid Uma. Not to mention I've never seen a person with such low self esteem as well. She's fit for a much more motherly career instead of being a is why I didn't want to send her team on any real missions yet, because I'm afraid she could get servely hurt or even worse, killed. What I'm trying to say is that I think __**you **__could help her. Sure there's Kushina who could help, but she's out of commision right now, as you know."_

_Tsunade looked down at the floor. __**Uma... **__she thought. __**I knew when from when I first met her that she probably wasn't the best ninja, but I didn't know it was THIS bad...**_

_A few moments passed, Tsunade thinking it over. She finally looked up at Hiruzen._

_"Fine. I'll do it. Uma sounds like a worse wreck than I thought..."_

_"Good, but please don't let her inherit your beastly personality Tsunade; she's a sweet girl."_

_"Go to hell," Tsunade muttered as she walked out the door, the hokage laughing behind her._

-:|:-

_"Is everyone ready?" Tsunade asked Team 15._

_"Y-Yes..."_

_"You betcha!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Good!" Tsunade said. "Then we'll be heading out then. Uma, stay near me."_

_"Wh-Why...?"_

_"Why'? Because I told you to! I'm your sensei now! COME 'ERE!"_

_"EEP!" Uma hid behind Fugaku._

_"...Uma, what are you doing...?" Fugaku muttered to Uma who was looking over his shoulder. She squeaked again, realizing she was touching him._

_"I-I-I'm so s-sorry! Fugaku-k-kun!! I-I-"_

_"Oh wow..." Tsunade said under her breath. Uma was kind of a ditz._

_"F-F-Fugaku-kun! I-I-I-"_

_"Calm down Uma! It's okay. You didn't do anything anyway..." Fugaku said, walking away from her. She sighed sadly/emabarrassedly as she watched him head to Akihiko's side. That made Uma feel even worse. Fugaku HATED Akihiko. So would he rather be around him than her?_

_"Uma!" Tsunade yelled. She squeaked again._

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"I told you to stand near me."_

_"O-Oh! Okay..."Uma trotted over to Tsunade's side like a shy puppy. Tsunade sighed. __**So much for first impressions.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Tsunade!" someone yelled, interrupting Tsunade's thoughts. Tsunade perked her head up as she saw Kiba slam through the doors of her office.

"What is it?!" Tsunade demanded.

"It's about Hanabi," Kiba huffed. "She...She...ran off, to go get Hinata herself."

"**WHAT?!!**" Tsunade screeched furociously. Kiba flinched.

"She left a note saying so! If we hurry, I bet we could still get her!" Kiba said.

"Yes, but how does she know where Akatsuki is?! I didn't tell any of you whe-" Tsunade gasped. She hurried to her desk, opening a small drawer hidden in her desk. It was empty.

"Shit," Tsunade growled. Hanabi stolen the information of Akatsuki's whereabouts.

-:|:-

"Grah, why'd they have to be so far away?!" Hanabi growled to herself. She took a pitstop on a small boulder down the path. She took out the folded piece of paper from her backpack.

"Hm..." Hanabi looked at the supposive location of Akatsuki. They seemed to be near a river several miles away from her point.

"If I take this route here in the forest, I'll probably cut about twenty miles from my travel..." Hanabi muttered to herself. "I can stop at this tiny town here too..." She put the map back in the backpack. _I know that they might kill me... _Hanabi thought. _But __**they'll**__ take too long in finding Hinata. All that stupid planning crap...besides, it'll be hard convincing Hinata to come back I suppose, but even if I don't, I'll atleast be able to know what she looks like... _she took out a little no-flash camera from her backpack too. _...and mom can see too._

-:|:-

"Deidara."

"Huh?"

"Please tell me again why there is a ponytail on your head," Hinata said, looking at the tied locks of blond hair on the top of his head. Deidara looked up at it. He petted it.

"I just thought of adding a little touch to my looks, now that I'm starting a new life here and all. Do you like it, hmmm?"

"It's alright I guess," Hinata replied. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh no reason," he answered. "Just curious of your opinion, hmmm."

"Hmph," Hinata looked over to the tree she was at yesterday with Itachi. She and Deidara were outside in the forest, in Akatsuki territory though. She stared at the tree for a long time before saying, still looking at the tree, "Do you know what's been wrong with Itachi lately? He seems to be ignoring me."

Deidara down at her, since she was a few centimeters shorter than him. "I have no idea, hmmm. It's weird though. I thought you were his girlfriend."

"I am, but I guess he's just dealing with some issues or something. He'll be fine in a day or two."

"You really think so?" Deidara asked with a sarcastic tone. Hinata gave him a look.

"Yes I do," she said. "Do you think he's hiding something from me, is that it?"

"No, hmmm," he replied. "But if you think he is, then ask him. Whatever it is, he should be able to share it with you."

"..." Hinata turned around and left, heading back to the base.

"What, no 'thanks' or 'see ya later', hmmm?" Deidara smirked.

"See you later Deidara," Hinata said quietly, not even looking back at him or stopping. He watched her disappear down the path.

-:|:-

**A/N: So ends chapter eight. Sorry for the long wait for the update. Lot of crap going on X( Review please, they bring me joy everytime; they never get old recieving X3 Anyway, thanks for reading so far ^_^**


	9. Reunion

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!! XD Sorry for the long wait. Let's just say my computer's a beach(notice bad pun :P). So, to make up for it, this chapter is a little longer than the rest of 'em (around 4,000 words O_O") and I'll have you know that a lot more DeiHinaIta is in here (Finally, thank god), so enjoy the DeiHinaIta-ness~! :3**

**Warning: WORD HAS BEEN FIXED!!! :DDD Finally! Well, kinda -_-" So now I don't have to keep saying "possible grammar errors" or etc, but that doesn't mean that I could of repeated or added some words I forgot to delete X,( I hope you don't mind if I did…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, genius.**

-:|:-

"Hinata?" Itachi asked. He stopped walking down the hall and turned around, seeing Hinata a few feet away from him. "What is it?"

"We need to talk Itachi," Hinata said.

"About what?"

"About why you've been avoiding me lately. What's the matter? Why are you doing this?"

Itachi stared at her for a moment silently, before sighing frustratingly. "It's difficult to explain." He turned around and started walking off again, but it wasn't long before he realized Hinata had transported right in front of him…but he expected that.

"What could be so hard to explain, something that you couldn't tell me about?" she asked softly, touching his shoulder. Another moment of silence.

"I'll tell you another day, Hinata," he answered. "I need to be somewhere right now…"

"No!" she said, grabbing his arm. "You've been like this for almost a week now! It's really worrying me. You tell me right now what's wrong."

"Damn it Hinata…" he cursed under his breath. "Leave me be," he swatted her hand away from his arm before walking off again, this time Hinata letting him go. He could feel her glare on his back as he disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

-:|:-

"Hmmm? Is that you again Hinata?" Deidara asked from the branch he sat on.

"Who else?" Hinata asked quietly. Deidara watched her walk right past him and sit on a rock in front of a tree.

"What brings the Akatsuki Princess all the way out here in the forest, hmmm?" Deidara smirked.

"Will you stop with that Princess crap…" Hinata grumbled, rubbing her temples. It wasn't even a question. Deidara raised a brow.

"Why are you so…down, hmmm?" he asked. Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye. She sighed.

"It's Itachi," she began. "He's been avoiding me for days, and I don't know why…I'm worried about him…" Deidara jumped out of the tree and walked over to her side.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the Uchiha so much, hmmm. I'm sure what ever it is, pretty boy can handle it…"

"Again with the nicknames…" Hinata muttered. Deidara smirked again.

-:|:-

"Konan-sama," Itachi spoke. Konan turned around from the window she faced. She stared at him with her calm, misty eyes.

"What is it Itachi?" she asked.

"It's about Hinata," he answered.

"What about her? Did something happen?"

"No…it's just…" his red eyes flashed at her in the darkness of the room. "…I think it's time that we tell her the truth." Konan narrowed her eyes.

"What truth?"

"You know which one. It's been sixteen years," Itachi replied. Konan scoffed, turning away from Itachi to face the window again.

"Impossible. Do you really think that after all these years I'd tell her NOW that it was I who killed her family? That I am the reason she's an orphan, and is the last of her clan? That I didn't find her alone in an abandoned Hyuuga campsite, but in her I-assume-mother's dying arms and took her from her?" Konan looked over her shoulder at Itachi. She saw him averting his eyes to the ground. "Oh…that's right…" Konan started, a smile creeping across her lips.

"You're only concerned with this because…" she was completely facing Itachi by now.

"You helped me?"

Itachi said nothing. He narrowed his eyes somewhat-regretfully. There was silence.

"Itachi, don't blame yourself for this," Konan said. "You were only fives years old at the time. A very young age for an assisted massacre, don't you think?"

"Don't remind me," he said. "And you are not making me feel any better by pointing out the obvious."

_I'll be regretting it for the rest of my life anyway…_

"It sadly had to be done Itachi," Konan started to explain. "The Hyuuga clan was becoming a larger and larger threat to your clan, and Madara wouldn't stand for an "insignificant" clan, as he puts it, to get in the way of things later on, so he had me kill them. Don't be fooled by my smile Itachi, because honestly, I never wanted to do that terrible thing…" her smile finally faded. "The Hyuugas have never done anything to us OR the Uchihas in my opinion, but Madara will always have his reasons…"

-:|:-

There was a long period of silence between Deidara and Hinata. Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. Deidara looked down at her from his standing point next to her as she still sat on the rock.

"Answer me this, Hinata," Deidara began as he sat down next to her on the rock. "Why is it that everyone in Akatsuki calls you a "ruthless, heartless killer", they don't say it out of insult towards you, but you don't really care, do you, hmmm? Anyway, tell me why they call you that, because from my entire time of knowing you, you haven't done one single thing to intimidate me, hmmm?"

"They say that because that's how I am on the battle field," Hinata said. "As soon as I do enter battle, I don't care about anything around me. I show no mercy whatsoever; no matter what my victims say…complete heartlessness…I kill them efficiently and quickly. There are absolutely no survivors."

Deidara stared at her from the corner of his eye, past the fringe that covered his eye. He could imagine her doing something like that…there would be people screaming for mercy, and she would just ignore them, slicing there throats or simply delivering a quick push to the chest with her gentle fist to their hearts, ending their meaningless lives immediately. He could see the blood that covered the area around her and her face…the dismantled bodies of her enemies everywhere…the scenery placed on fire…the smoke rising…

He licked his lips.

Thanks to his hair, Hinata didn't see him do so. He looked towards her direction, only looking at her feet, and then back to the ground in front of him. Deidara then looked at his hands…they were licking their lips too, with their little grins on his palms. He quietly growled at them, looking away from his hands. It was strange, and he knew this too, how the thought of bloodlust and death caused by a woman could turn him on like that.

"I'm going to go check on Itachi again…" Hinata spoke aloud. She stood up, bumping into Deidara, forgetting how close he was sitting next to her. Deidara turned his head to her, soon realizing how close their faces were. He quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

Expecting a kiss back, all Deidara got was a wide-eyed stare, and a blink. _Damn it_, he thought._ Why the hell did I do that?! _

Instead of a kiss, he now expected a punch in the face…but was surprised when he did in fact get a kiss back.

Quickly, Hinata thought,_ WAIT! Whoa, whoa! What am I doing?!! _For a moment they were stuck in an awkward position of kissing. Deidara started to sweat, wondering why they weren't doing anything, and if this was some way of Hinata tricking him so she could later kill him or some other complicated reason.

But it wasn't.

She pulled him closer to herself, the awkward position gone, letting her fingers run through his long locks, pushing her lips harder to his. He cautiously put his hands on her too, his hands resting on her hips, then to her back. To be safe, Hinata quietly unleashed her Byakugan to make sure no one was around before she continued any further with Deidara. Her very soul almost jumped out of her body at what she saw.

Itachi was a few feet away from them, watching.

She immediately pushed Deidara away from herself. Deidara tumbled backwards, but didn't fall over. Before he could say anything, he saw the look of fear in Hinata's eyes and…wait. Fear? In Hinata's eyes? He followed her still-activated eyes to a tree in the shadows of the forest, seeing a figure, immediately recognizing it for the Uchiha he despised so dearly. His cockiness at that moment got the best of him, making him smirk at Itachi. Itachi's furious red eyes looked at him as soon as he did. Deidara immediately looked away, but it was too late. He was caught in Tsukuyomi. Before he was sucked into it, he could hear Hinata scream at Itachi, "NO!"

_In the World of Tsukuyomi…_

_Deidara shook his head as looked up from the ground. The world around him was an inverted color…on a grayscale. He saw a red moon looming overhead., giving the water around him a red glow in the darkness. He found himself tied up to a pole, his arms against his sides and his legs together._

_**Could this be Tsukuyomi…? **__Deidara thought._

"_It is…" a voice echoed. Deidara looked around, trying to figure out where it had come from. It wasn't long before he saw Itachi, quietly and slowly emerging from the water in front of him. Itachi held a katana in his hand. Deidara blinked._

"_You will pay dearly for what you did, weakling," Itachi said darkly. Suddenly, hundreds of other Itachis came up slowly from the water around them, all holding katanas and other various weapons as well. Deidara looked at the Itachi that had talked to him._

"_You're REALLY gonna kill me, aren't you?" Deidara asked._

"_Possibly," Itachi answered. "But since I'm not as much of a bastard as you think I am, I'll give you two choices. Either stay away from Hinata, or keep trying to take her from me, which puts you in my wrath of Tsukuyomi or something even worse, causing you to go into mental health issues or even death…I'm serious about this. Choose wisely." _

"_There's no way possible that I'd ever listen to the words of an Uchiha, whether those words be smart or not, hmmm…" Deidara growled. "….Besides, this is really Hinata's decision, not mine. And since it is, things are looking bad for you, because from my point, Hinata's liking ME more than YOU now, hmmm. It's probably because you've been ignoring her, but it doesn't really matter, since all in all, seeing you two together really makes me sick to the stomach, hmmm. And another thing: If you DO torture me in Tsukuyomi, or whatever, Hinata will never forgive you, and then she'll brake it off with you and come running right to me." _

"_Not if you're dead she won't," Itachi snarled. "I warned you, so here is your punishment."_

_Itachi immediately stabbed Deidara's chest, piercing his heart, going right through the pole that held him there. Deidara screamed in pain. He grinded his teeth as blood flowed from his mouth. He glared at Itachi._

_**It's only a genjutsu…it isn't real…it's just a…terrible nightmare… **__Deidara tried to assure himself in his thoughts. _

"_Saying it's not real like Kakashi did won't help you at all," Itachi forced the katana out of Deidara's chest, making Deidara wince horribly. At that moment, all of the Itachis swarmed over Deidara, cutting at his flesh here and there. A few pulled at his hair, forcibly cutting it off near the scalp. Others cut at his legs and arms, while the rest pierced his body repeatedly in fast motions. Deidara saw his blood spew from his body as the Itachis kept on and on with their torture. He jerked his head all over the place, breathing heavily._

_**This is hell**__, Deidara thought._

_"No, it isn't." Itachi said evilly. "It's worse."_

-:|:-

Hinata quickly ran at Itachi, and in under a second, attacked him with gentle fist, straight at his heart. It wasn't to kill him, but to knock him out. And Itachi DID knock out, his eyes shutting as he fell to the ground. As soon as he did, Deidara fell to the ground too, face first. Deidara shivered up on the ground, breathing irregularly. Hinata quickly withdrew her attention from Itachi to Deidara. She ran to him, and with all her strength, she forced him over her shoulder, running out of sight, leaving Itachi alone and unconscious in the forest.

-:|:-

"What do your insects say Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino let a beetle land on his finger. He quietly stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Kiba.

"They say that they've picked up a hint of Hanabi's scent to the west, near the border of Suna, but far off though. They're going to go search again tonight while we sleep to get a better pin-pointed location."

"We're sleeping again?!!" Kiba yelled. "We should just follow your insects over to wherever it is near Suna and look for Hanabi! I bet when we get there, me and Akamaru can find her in an instant!"

"Kiba, you're just like Naruto," Kurenai sighed. "We need all the rest we can get. We've been searching since five or six in the morning for Hanabi, so don't you feel the least bit tired?"

"Hell no! When it comes to finding a friend, nothing blocks your way to finding them! Just like the way Naruto feels about finding Sasuke!" suddenly something shifted in the bushes, drawing Team 8's attention away from their conversation. Kiba immediately threw a shuriken at the noise, hearing a little yelp. He ran to the bushes, pushing the branches out of the way to see what he hit.

He didn't hit the thing making the noise, but the tree right behind it. Kiba stared at the creature dumbfoundedly.

"What is it Kiba?" Kurenai asked.

"Aw nothing, it's just a stupid fox," Kiba muttered, walking away from the freaked out animal.

"A fox…?" Shino mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I just said," Kiba grumbled. Kurenai looked away from the two chunin to the sun. She just noticed how dark it was, and that sun was almost all the way over the horizon.

"Team, we'll spend the night here. We'll find Hanabi tomorrow," she commanded. Kurenai looked to Kiba. "Got that?" she added firmly.

"Yeah sure…" Kiba groaned. They spent half an hour making their campsite in a patch of grass in the forest, a little off the trial they were on. After setting up their tents and making a fire, Shino, with his insects now ready to go on another search, sent his little helpers out into the night sky, all heading west.

"G'night," Kiba said before heading into his tent. They all said goodnight to each other before heading to their tents for a good night's sleep.

-:|:-

At midnight, Hinata had already gotten Deidara back to base to Konan, telling her what had happened to Deidara and that they needed to help him quickly. They spent hours on healing him, because even though Tsukuyomi was broken, Itachi still had his chakras messing with Deidara's, which also messed with his mental and spiritual state.

Konan hand her hands on Deidara's temples, buzzing away with her knowledge of medical ninjutsu she learned from Tsunade once in her childhood. Hinata had her hands healing on Deidara's bare chest, trying to somehow cancel out Itachi's jutsu. Deidara was still unconscious, and his breathing went back to normal, but they still had to do a lot of work on him.

"Hello ladies," a voice said from the open doorway of the room. Konan and Hinata looked up from Deidara, seeing the person was Itachi. Hinata growled inwardly, her eyes giving the darkest glare yet to him. Itachi ignored it. He looked at Deidara, seeing how he was getting better, which angered him, but it of course didn't show on his face. Instead, his hands balled up into fists inside the sleeves of his cloak. "He won't die, just so you know," he said. "But, what worries me is his mental state. He may not be same when he wakes up."

"Shut it Itachi," Hinata forced through her gritted teeth. Itachi stared at her. "How could you do this? YOU, out of all people! If you think we're still together, then you have another thing coming…"

"Why do you care so much about him? What has he ever done for you? From my perspective, all he does is annoy you and the rest of us. How could you suddenly care about him so much in such a small amount of time. How could you feel like that for him in not even two weeks yet to how you used to feel for me in almost three years?"

Konan was feeling very uncomfortable being between her adopted daughter and her boyfriend arguing.

"…Because he's your complete opposite," Hinata said. "From my 'small amount of time' knowing him, I can already tell that he isn't afraid to show how he feels for someone around others, unlike you. He doesn't care what other people think of him, unlike you. Deidara expresses his opinion to everyone; just take his art for example. To anyone he meets, he'll tell them about or show them his art, no matter how annoying it gets. Also, he listens to what I have to say, which you don't do often. So, all in all, he's a better choice than you. I'm sorry Itachi, but I've made my decision."

Being as "emotionless" as he is, Itachi couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, his eyes slightly widened, but in a moment, they relaxed again.

"Hinata, I never thought you would care about these things," Itachi said. "It is possibly just your teenage years finally getting to you, but still. Being raised by Leader and Konan-sama, I thought that you would pay no heed to such trivial things…but I guess I was wrong…" he turned to the door. "…have your fun with Deidara, Hinata. But you'll soon realize what a terrible choice you have made…" Itachi and Konan's eyes met, the two of them sending each other glares at the same time. "…Goodbye Hinata." After that, he left. Hinata relaxed, a little sad about braking up with him…but also relieved. She suddenly realized that her "mother" was there the whole time watching all of it happen. She looked at her with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"I am sorry you had to see that mother…" Hinata muttered, looking to the floor.

"It's fine Hinata," Konan said. "I'm proud of you for stand up for yourself. Especially to someone like Itachi."

Hinata nodded. Not even a moment later, Deidara finally started opening his eyes. He looked around himself, seeing Hinata standing next to him.

"Hinata…?" he asked, not sure if it was a genjutsu or not. Hinata looked down at Deidara, and for the first time, smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Konan said, walking off. I've had enough drama for tonight –shudder-…

When Konan left, Deidara sat up on the table. He looked back at Hinata.

"What happened, hmmm…?" he asked, in a daze. he warily looked down at himself. "And…wait a minute, where the hell did my shirt go?!"

"Just go to bed Deidara," Hinata sighed. "You need ALOT of rest. I'm surprised that you're not completely insane right now. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow…" she started to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Deidara . Hinata turned to him, wondering what was so important.

"…Seriously, where's my shirt, hmmm? Cloak as well?"

Hinata almost fell on her head. She slapped her forehead.

"Deidara-san, if you just looked around, you would see that it's on the chair next to you."

"Deidara-san? Now we're- OW! Oh..." Deidara held his head. Hinata rolled her eyes and left the building, still mystified how Deidara was almost completely not infected by Tsukuyomi.

Idiot, Hinata thought as she walked off into the forest in the dead of night. I wonder if I probably should of just stayed with Itachi… She found a stump in the moonlight, so decided to sit on it and have some time to herself.

But before she could, her ears pricked up to the silent sound of footsteps, about thirty feet away from her as far as she could accurately estimate. Hinata frustratingly activated her Byakugan. She looked straight toward what was causing the noise...not very surprised when she saw it was a girl...a KONOHA girl, as deciphered from her headband on her across her forehead. Hinata looked closer at the girl's face...and was shocked to what she saw.

The girl had Byakugan too.

She stared straight at Hinata, Hinata seeing that the girl had just figured out that Hinata also had the kekkei genkai. The girl flinched, taking a step back. The young leaf kunoichi was then frozen in shock. Hinata stood up, both their Byakugans still on, and stood straight in the direction of the girl. She stared into the younger one's eyes before her body suddenly took a lightning-quick shift to the side, disappearing from sight. The girl gasped. She looked all around with her Byakugan, Hinata no where to be found.

"Who are you?" Hinata demanded when she came to view again, right in front of the young ninja. The girl almost yelped when she reailzed that.

"Hyuuga...Hanabi..." Hanabi stuttered. She looked up at Hinata, then observed her clothing. "...So it's just as I thought..." Hanabi started sadly. "...you're an Akatsuki..." Hinata narrowed her eyes. She's a Hyuuga?! she thought.

"So...what's your name?" Hanabi asked.

"...Hinata..." she answered.

"Heh, that's a pretty name!" Hanabi smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. Hinata just glared down at her, making Hanabi's smile fade.

"It's NOT pretty," Hinata stated.

"Okay, okay...geez..." Hanabi said.

"So why are you here? How are you a HYUUGA? They were suppose to all be dead except...for me..." Hinata trailed off.

"I can explain that later," Hanabi said. "But to more important matters...um..."

"What?" Hinata asked. Hanabi sighed.

"I...I really don't know how to say this but...I'm your sister, Hinata. Well, HALF-sister, but..."

Hinata stood there in shock.

"Sister...?!" Hinata breathed. Hanabi nodded. "But...I..."

"Look, as I said earlier, I'll explain it all later. I'm just as shocked as you are you know. Oh, just wait 'til mom finds out about you! Yeah, you have a mom too. Her name's Uma, but she's not in the best condition...but as soon as she sees you, she'll feel alot better! Oh! Did I tell you yet about-"

THUMP!

"HINATA?!" Hanabi almost shouted. For the first time in Hinata's life, Hinata had fainted.

-:|:-

**A/N: And that's where I end chapter nine; with Hinata doing something the original Hinata would do XD. Again, sorry for the long wait. Also, I KNOW that you're probably wondering WHY I didn't give a flashback of Itachi on how a little un-trained five year old could help kill the Hyuugas, but I assure you, it'll come in due time…in due time…-AHEM!- Anyway, with that little scene that Team 8 had with the fox in the bushes, you can take a wild guess on who's following them X3 OH! I forgot: Why is Naruto here if this is all taking place just barely before Shippuden? Well, I felt like the main character should be here earlier, to be Hanabi's close friend (because I personally like Naruto more than Kiba ^_^" Sorry!). Please review and I'll have chapter ten up alot quicker than the time it took for this chapter to come up (I hope…). Thanks for reading so far~!**

**PS: My birthday's tomorrow!!! X3**


	10. Circumstances Start Escalating

**A/N: Oooh! Speedy update X3 Well, it's speedy being compared to how long my last update took T-T**

**Warning: Sorry for any incorrectly spelled words I may have missed to check...Microsoft Word's being a b**** again -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It owns...ME. O_O" -twitch-**

-:|:-

Deidara woke up the next day with a terrible headache. Last night he had a nightmare...even though these things usually didn't actually scare him when he had them, this time he was freaked out by it, since it was a result from Tsukuyomi. He rubbed his head as he slipped out of bed and dressed himself in Akatsuki uniform. He walked to his bathroom, turning toward the mirror to look at himself.

_Why did you kiss her? _Deidara asked his reflection in his mind. _I mean...damn...so what now, are Hinata and I together now or...gah...I was never good in these situations... _after finishing in the bathroom, he walked out to the hallway, walking down to the little spiral staircase. _Maybe Danna'll be useful..._

"Deidara," a voice spoke. Deidara looked up to the top of the stairs he was walking up on, finding Konan on the next floor he was about to get on.

"What, hmmm?" he asked.

"Have you seen Hinata around? I can't find her anywhere..." Konan said, a shocking hint of worry in her voice. Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"No I haven't, hmmm," he answered.

"Well please assist us in finding her then. We're all looking," Konan told him, before walking off down the hallway. Deidara came all the way up the stairs, walking down the hall Konan disappeared around the corner in.

_Don't tell me she ran away or something... _Deidara thought. _Hmph, it'd be so stupid if she did..._

"HEY DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled from the corner of the hallway Deidara was approaching. Deidara inwardly growled. "Hey! I heard you and Hinata hooked up! You're a fucking idiot, you know."

"What did you call me, hmmm?!"

"It's true. Itachi's gonna fuckin' murder you soon..."

"..."

"Yeah well, while you go wallow in your own shit, I'M gonna go find the bitch. No one has any idea where the fuck she is...later," and with that, Hidan left. Deidara sighed, heading towards the entrance of the base to go to the forest to see if he could find her.

-:|:-

Hinata wearily opened her eyes. "Hm...?" she groaned. She looked around, finding herself on the ground, leaning on a rock to help her sit up. She found a cover tossed over her lap too. Hinata picked up the cover.

"So you're up huh?" Hanabi asked. Hinata saw about 5 feet infront of her her so-called half-sister, squatting on the ground staring at her. Hinata's countance angered.

"What are you doing with me?" Hinata asked. She then wondered why SHE hadn't kidnapped Hanabi, let alone why she LET Hanabi do so...

"I'm bringing ya back to Konoha of course," Hanabi said, standing up. "We traveled a good couple miles from where we were, so our village is close by! I think we'll b-"

"What do you mean by OUR village?" Hinata asked, standing up, letting the cover fall off of her. Hanabi looked up at Hinata with a little fear. "I'm not of Konoha. I'm of Akatsuki. My mother and father are Pein and Konan. My brothers are Sasori and Kisame. My idiot cousin is Hidan. My elder is Kakuzu. My boyfriend is-" she didn't finish that sentence. Hinata looked at her feet.

"YOU have a BOYFRIEND?!" Hanabi yelped. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Hanabi again. "...Sorry 'bout that..." Hanabi apologized. "...and what do you mean by this brothers and cousins crap? You do realize that they're not REALLY related to you, right?"

"Of course I do," Hinata responded. "It's just that that's how I see them as. Most of them have been with me my whole life, so I see them as family."

"But you have a REAL family now! Don't you see?!" Hanabi shouted. "You have me and Uma, our mother. She's DYING. We don't know how long she has, so you better come with me to Konoha and make her feel better, because I believe that if she can just** look **at you again, she'll be better!"

"Are you telling ME what to do?" Hinata asked darkly. Hanabi flinched.

"Y-Yeah...but damn it! She's your freakin' mother! Aren't you the least bit curious on what she looks like or WHAT she's like?!"

"No," Hinata answered simply.

"What do you mean by "no"?!" Hanabi yelled angrily.

"Why would I ever want to see the face of the woman who abandoned me in the forest in a campsite to die for no apparent reason? They didn't even search for me. I was barely a year old...if Konan didn't find me, I'd be dead by now..."

"What are you talking about? You weren't abandoned!" Hanabi exclaimed. Hinata looked at Hanabi questionably. "That's right! You WEREN'T. You were stolen by some Paper Goddess or whatever, her real name being Konan. SHE killed our family, Hinata. She's our enemy. I don't know WHY she spared you and took you from mom but..."

Hinata's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Hinata shouted. "How DARE you lie about something like that! Konan RESCUED me. And no way did she destroy the Hyuuga clan...that was someone else...it had to be..." Hinata's eyes eased. Hanabi stared at Hinata. She looked down.

"Believe what you want Hinata, but the truth's the truth. Konan's the reason you were taken from us. We sometimes assumed you were dead, but mother NEVER stopped having faith that you were alive somewhere. Remember that..."

Hinata said nothing. She simply stared down at the ground not knowing what to believe. Konan was of course pretty dark, but deep inside, she had a good heart. She'd never do something so evil...would she?

"Hinata, I can tell just by being around that you're a pretty tough kunoichi..." Hanabi started. "...and since you're so stubborn, I don't think I have a chance of bringing you home by force now...but that doesn't mean I won't try...one of these days...so, before you run off, could I atleast have your picture?" Hinata furrowed her brow.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Your picture. I want to take your picture so I can show our mother. She's been dy- I mean, she really wants to know what you look like very badly. So...could I...?"

Hinata blinked. _A picture...? _she thought. She narrowed her eyes yet again. _...if she gets my picture, who knows what she could with it...they'll be sending countless squads after me all the time...I can defeat them easily, but they'll discover the Akatsuki base location, and then we'll have to relocate and everything... _Hinata looked at Hanabi. _...but what if it really IS to show my mother? Wait, what?! I thought I didn't believe her!_

"If you don't believe me yet, then look at this..." Hanabi walked to her backpack, unzipping a little compartment and taking out a piece of paper. She gave it to Hinata. Hinata looked down at the paper. It was actually a photo. It showed a woman with the same she had with short dark hair. She was holding a sleeping baby in her arms and was smiling. Hinata looked at Hanabi. "That's you and mom," Hanabi said, as if reading Hinata's thoughts.

"This could be anyone," Hinata stated, giving the photo back to Hanabi. Hanabi growled.

"That's your freakin' mother damn it! Stop being so damn stubborn and BELIEVE me! What other proof do you want?! I have the same eyes as you, so does the woman in the picture, who is, as I already said, OUR MOTHER! Why is this so hard fro you to understand?!"

"I'll only believe it if Konan says it's true..." Hinata answered. "...but I already know it isn't. Konan would NEVER kill a whole clan. She sees me as her own daughter, and I see her as my own mother. Unless she admits that this is true, I will not believe you, but, as I already told you, I know it isn't. So I guess I will just go waste my time and ask her..."

"Wait, you're going to ASK her?" Hanabi asked. Hinata nodded.

"She'll just LIE to you, no duh!"

"Konan has never lied to me in my whole life," Hinata said. "She WILL tell me if what you say is true or not...goodbye, for now." Hinata turned and started to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Hanabi called.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Please! Let me take your pictue!" she begged. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again...and mother'd really like to know what you look like!"

"No! Who knows what you could with my picture..." Hinata replied.

"Come on! Just ONE simple picture?"

"..."

"...?"

"...Fine. But just ONE, and one ONLY, understand?"

Hanabi nodded. Hinata groaned, knowing she'd regret this, and turned to face Hanabi. Hanabi ran to her backpack, grabbing a camera out of it, and ran back to Hinata. She aimed it at Hinata.

"Smile!"

"Yeah right."

FLASH!

"There!" Hanabi smiled. She forced the little camera into her pocket. "Mom's gonna be so happy!"

"Yeah, yeah...again, goodbye for now," Hinata disappeared in that moment.

_That had to be the stupidest thing that I have ever done, _Hinata thought as she made her way back to base. Hanabi sighed...she didn't know if she'd ever see Hinata again, but if she didn't, she at least had Hinata's picture to remember her by.

-:|:-

Deidara flew overhead of the forest, looking all over for Hinata. He saw a flash of black and red in the corner of the lense on his scope. He looked towards that direction, zooming in towards the quick figure. He made it out to be Hinata, seeing the character's long, shiny black-purple hair. Deidara smirked, swooping down on his giant clay hawk to her.

Hinata heard the cry of the hawk from above...a LOUD one. She looked up, finding the blond Akatsuki riding the large clay figure. She stopped running, letting Deidara's creation land in front of her.

"There you are, hmmm," Deidara said, his clay hawk's wings still flapping as its feet reached the ground. "Where the hell have you been, hmmm? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Not even the great Akatsuki members could track me? That's a laugh," Hinata said. Deidara jumped off his bird, walking up to Hinata.

"You're pretty far from the base, hmmm. Why is that?" Deidara asked.

"I wanted time alone...you know, after what happened last night," Hinata lied.

"Hmph...well, speaking of last night, does this mean that...you know...**we're** together now?"

"I'm not sure...I guess so..." Hinata said, looking to the ground. _Itachi... _she thought. Deidara grinned.

"Great, hmmm! Let's get back home-I mean, to base..." he grabbed Hinata's wrist, dragging her to the hawk. Hinata felt the mouth on Deidara's hand sucking on her wrist the whole way to the bird, but for some reason she let it do so. They hopped on the clay creature's back, Hinata automatically hugging Deidara from behind where she sat, her arms under his arms. Deidara smirked (yet again) at that, commanding the bird to fly up into the air. It did just that, and headed back to base.

On the way back, which would take a while, considering that they were a good number of miles away from it, Deidara noticed how Hinata would peer down at the earth occasionally.

"What, is the great Akatsuki Princess afraid of heights, hmmm?" he said with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up," Hinata said. "I'm not afraid. It's just that I've never been this high above ground, so I'm just getting use to it right now."

"Of course you are, hmmm..." Deidara said sarcasticly. He looked at her from over his shoulder. "...don't be afraid to snuggle up next to me, hmmm. I won't bite." He was amused to see a hint of red on Hinata's cheeks, Hinata stubbornly trying to hide it. He snickered before looking back at the out-stretched land before him. Hinata stared at him, just barely seeing his eyelashes curve up from the side of his face from her angle. She quietly sighed as she pushed herself closer to him, tightning her grip on him, letting her chin rest on his shoulder, her head leaning on his. She could feel him smirk again. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and saw a sad look on her face. "Hinata?" he asked. She looked at him.

"What...?" she asked gloomly.

"...You're thinking of Itachi, aren't you?" Deidara asked. Hinata looked down at the ground slowly passing by. She knew she kind of hated Itachi for almost causing Deidara to go into mental health problems, but at the same time, she still cared about him...but just a little. And yet, at the same again, she didn't want to like him anymore and-

Hinata sighed.

_God I hate teenage drama._

-:|:-

Kiba sniffed the air. No sign of Hanabi. He sighed. They were more than half way to the nearby area of Sunagakure and there wasn't even a trace yet of their friend.

"Kiba, did you forget to pack one of our tents?" Kurenai asked.

"No! I packed EVERY ONE OF THEM!" he yelled.

"Then why is yours missing?" Kurenai asked, pointing at his backpack. Kiba looked over his shoulder, finding that his tent wasn't rolled up ontop of his backpack. WOW.

"Uh...this is embarrassing..." Kiba said nervously.

"Oh Kiba..." Shino sighed frustratingly.

"Fine, fine! I'll go get it! Geez...just-just wait here! I'll be back in 2 minutes! Stay here Akamaru."

"Rooo..." Akamaru said.

"Good boy," Kiba said before leaving the area. In just a few moments. Kiba reached his destination to the small area they stayed the night in. He saw his tent half packed and half discombulated on the ground. He sighed, grabbing it and starting to pack it all nice and neat. Then, like yesterday, he heard more rustling in the bushes. Kiba sprung up, throwing a kunai into the bushes.

"YAH!" Kiba yelled.

"GYAAH!!!"

"...?"

Kiba was more than surprised to see Naruto crawl out of the bushes...a kunai in his butt. Ouch. Kiba tried to hold back the urge to laugh. Naruto shakily looked up at him.

"YOU...bastard..." Naruto growled, ripping the kunai outo f his body. "GYOUCH!"

"Well what kind of ninja makes obvious rustling sounds in the freakin' bushes while he's stalkng anyway?!" Kiba shouted. "I was suspecting it could of been you...the scent I smelled was too foxy...no Naruto, not THAT kind of foxy..." Kiba added, seeing the disturbed look on Naruto's face. "So why're you here?!"

"I came to help you all find Hanabi-chan!" Naruto yelled triumphly, waving a "heroic" finger in the air. Kiba sweatdropped.

"Uh...sure..." Kiba replied. "...but Naruto, we really don't need your help. We've got it under control...we caught Hanabi's scent a few hours ago earlier this morning...we're on her tracks."

"Really? It took THIS long for two chuunins and a jonin to find the where-abouts of a newbie chuunin?"

"Shut up," Kiba said, glancing to the side. Naruto grinned.

"But seriously Naruto, go home."

"BWAHAHA! That's funny...you're expecting ME of all people to go home! Ha-ha!" Naruto said.

"Guess you're right..." Kiba siad under his breath as he finished tying up his tent. He attached it to his backpack, putting the load back on his back. Naruto had a giant closed grin on his face. "What's with you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm just happy! I can't wait to see Hanabi...you know, if she found anything on her sister, since the reason she left is because of that! Wonder if she's hot...ah it don't matter! Long as she's nice..."

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too...what this girl's like..." Kiba mumbled.

"So can I come with you guys or what?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We don't really have any other choice..."

"YESH! LET'S GO!!!" Naruto said, running off into the forest.

"..."yesh"...?" Kiba asked himself. He blinked. "NARUTO WAIT! THAT'S THE WRONG WAY, YOU DUMBASS!"

-:|:-

"Here we are, hmmm," Deidara said aloud, the large clay hawk landing infront of the base. The rest of Akatsuki, already sensing their presence, all came outside to see them (except for three of them though: Pain, Madara, and Itachi)

"There you are bitch! What the fuck's wrong with you?! Why the fucking hell did you run off?!" Hidan yelled.

"Do you ever stop cursing Hidan?" Hinata asked as she got off the clay creature.

"What the fuck do mean by cursing?! I don't ever fucking cuss er swear! So shut the fuck up!" Hidan growled. Hinata formed a small smile on her face.

"Hinata..." Konan spoke, walking through the crowd to her. Hinata looked up at her.

"Mother..." Hinata stated.

"Tell me, why did you run off like that?"

"Yeah sweety, tell us all about your damn problems," Hidan sarcasticly said.

"Pipe down Hidan," Kisame spoke with his unusual sharky grin, taking the words right out of Deidara's mouth. Hidan once again growled.

"Mother, we need to talk in private..." Hinata said. "Would you...?"

"Of course. Follow me," Konan responded, walking towards the base with Hinata following. Once they closed the door behind them, Kakuzu turned to Hidan.

"Hey, Jashin-bitch," Kakuzu said. "Let's go. We've gotta bounty of Hiroshi Yushitama. He's got 2 million on his head. He was last seen near the border of the Mist Village...so let's hurry up."

"JASHIN-BITCH?!!" Hidan screeched. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE LORD JASHIN'S NAME IN VAIN LIKE THAT!! DAMN YOU TO HELL KAKUZU YOU SON OF A FU-"

"HIDAN! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP, HMMM!" Deidara yelled. "God, you're even more annoying than...than..."

"Tobi...?" Sasori finally spoke out of the blue from his point next to Kisame.

"Yeah...that little bastard is so da-"

"SENPAI!!!"

"Shi-"

**BAM! **

Deidara was tackled to the ground, being snuggled to death by his commrad. Kisame snickered his high-pitched snicker while Sasori just stared and Hidan just laughed his head off. Kakuzu wasn't paying attention at this point.

"Senpai! I'm so glad you found Hinata-chan! She's been gone forEVER! And you saved her! Yay! Senpai saved his lubby from certain death! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Tobi heard how you and Hinata-chan hooked up! Poor Itachi...but now Senpai's getting the goods now, huh?! HUH?! Ha! Senpai's cool like that because he's number one! Senpai! You're number o-"

"TOBI!"

"Yes...?"

"Get off of me now before I have you regret the day your mother ever met your father, hmmm..." Deidara gritted through his teeth, giving Tobi an icy death glare.

"YIPE!" Tobi jumped off of Deidara, letting the blond stand up. Deidara patted the dirt form himself as he did. "So...is Tobi correct? Deidara's with Hinata-chan now?! Huh?! Huuuuh?!"

"..."

"...HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI, HMMM!" Deidara snapped. Tobi flinched.

"Yeah is this shit true or am I just hearing a bunch of fucked up rumors?" Hidan asked.

"...It's true, hmmm," Deidara answered quietly.

"YAAAAY!!! Senpai! You finally have a girlfriend!" Tobi yelled happily, flailing his arms.

"Was that an insult...?" Deidara growled.

"N-No I-"

"Doesn't matter, hmmm. Besides, I've had tons of girlfriends back in Iwa...some freakin' hot, some really plain, some nerdy, some dorky, some incredibly sweet, and the rest devilishly evil, hmmm..." Deidara shuddered.

"...?" Tobi stared at Deidara, Deidara noticing it.

"What, you think these good looks went to waste in that dump of a village?!" Deidara asked, pointing at himself. Hidan coughed. Deidara glared at him while Hidan just stared at him innocently.

-:|:-

**A/N: Yay for chapter ten~! :3 Next chapter'll have alot more stuff happening, as well as more DeiHinaItaness :D. Hope you'll be patient and kind enough to wait for next chapter (which will be soon...maybe this weekend as of from the date that I am currently typing this...) and also to leave a nice little review~! 3 (Note: Reviews= hapiness for Ina-chanz...the begger of reviews...XD) Thanks for reading so far! :D**


	11. Conflict

**A/N: I told you I'd update during the weekend! X) Enjoy and please review~!**

**Warning: ...few misspellings by accident (I type REALLY fast...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (yet -evilly laughs-)**

-:|:-

Inside the base, Hinata and Konan walked into a dimly lit room, having one window, the sun's light shining in through it. Hinata quickly inspected the base and its grounds for Itachi. No sign of him. It almost scared her, actually.

_Like I REALLY care for that bastard, _Hinata thought, shutting off her Byakugan.

Konan turned to face Hinata as Hinata closed the door.

"What is it Hinata?" Konan asked quietly.

"I need to ask you something...something important..." Hinata started.

"And what would that be?" Konan asked.

"..."

"...?"

Hinata glanced at the window, then back to Konan. "Do you...remember when the Hyuugas were murdered?"

"Yes," Konan answered. "What of it?"

"...I've been hearing some rumors...outside the base...into some towns I visit sometimes..." Hinata started pacing slowly, looking at her feet as she did. Konan stared at her with a slightly worried expression.

"What are these rumors?" Konan asked. Hinata looked up at Konan.

"They've been saying that **you** were the one who killed the Hyuugas." Konan's contenance eased. "I don't believe them...but I need to hear from **you** that it isn't true...it **isn't **true, right?" Hinata asked hushfully. Konan glanced at the ground.

"Hinata-"

"**Konan**," a voice said sternly. Hinata turned around, finding her "father" entering the room, walking to her "mother".

"Pein?" Konan asked.

"Follow me to the discussion room. NOW," Pein demanded, exiting the chamber. Konan watched him leave before looking to Hinata.

"We'll talk about this later..." Konan said as she fastly walked out of the room after Pein. Hinata blinked. What was so important?

She sighed, her anxiety for learning the truth heightening. She watched her "parents" enter a room far from her, inside the base, through her kekkei genkai. Hinata saw them sit down and begin talking. She was too lazy to read their lips. Hinata had enough things happen to her that day for her to care. She deactivated her Byakugan, exiting the room and walking to her own room to rest.

-:|:-

"...and that's why I always floss...every morning," Tobi finished softly, with a big grin (that could not be seen). The Akatsuki around him, which consisted of Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan (Kakuzu is not included since he left a long time ago), stared at Tobi with disturbed looks.

"Good god..." Sasori said, breaking the silence.

"What kind of fucked up shit is that?!!" Hidan yelled. "You're sick Tobi! Fucking. Sick!"

Tobi shrugged.

"I'll never look at you the same way again..." Kisame sighed, leaving the scene.

"But I always will Kisame. I always will..." Deidara muttered sadly. "He's told worse stories to me before...Wait a minute! OY! Kisame no danna, hmmm!"

"What?" Kisame asked, turning to face Deidara.

"Have you seen Itachi anywhere, hmmm? I haven't seen him around since last night..."

"I have no idea," Kisame answered with a sharp smile.

"Are you being sarcastic, hmmm?"

Deidara was never answered. Kisame had ignored him and left. Deidara sighed.

"Don't worry brat. He probably really doesn't have any clue where the Uchiha is," Sasori said inside of Hiruko.

"Yeah I guess, hmmm..."

"See ya bitches later!" Hidan said, leaving the area as well. Deidara and Sasori rolled their eyes.

"Bye Senpai~!" Tobi said happily, squeezing Deidara before running off in a random direction into the forest.

"Good riddance," Deidara mumbled.

"I'll be leaving too. I have to-"

"Polish and clean your stupid puppets, hmmm?" Deidara asked, interrupting Sasori.

"They must be kept in quality condition, but it's not like you care about anything along the lines of "quality", after seeing your worthless pieces of artwork," Sasori spat, leaving the area as well.

"ALL of my art is at the BEST of quality as soon as they're MADE, you bastard, hmmm!" Deidara yelled angrily after him. He watched Sasori disappear. Deidara huffed before leaving as well, going into the forest (making sure where he was going was in he OPPOSITE direction of Tobi's) to practice his art.

-:|:-

Itachi stared boredly in the direction of the plain landscape infront of him from his perch on a rock. He looked down every now and then, letting the wind carry his long dark-gray hair softly with it. His Sharingan for once was deactivated. He didn't care if he was as blind as a bat without it...he just wanted peace and quiet. Itachi closed his eyes.

**BOOM!!!**

Itachi snapped his head up, immediately activating his kekkei genkai. In the plains, in the distance, he saw the smoke from an explosion clearing, the wind blowing it away. He watched for something to happen.

"HA! Take that you stupid bear, hmmm!"

Itachi sighed with frustration. He was the last person Itachi wanted to see.

_Deidara, you are such a fool. _he thought to himself. He saw Deidara step out of the smoke, a big evil grin on his face. Itachi went into dismay when he saw Deidara notice him.

"Shit," Deidara said under his breath when he saw Itachi. He wasn't afraid of Itachi, no. It's just if YOU were Deidara, you too would be disgusted to see an Uchiha now wouldn't you?

But, despite that, Deidara walked over to Itachi, which to most people was REALLY stupid, especially if you just recently stole his girlfriend..

Anyway, Deidara soon came within five feet of Itachi, standing there, looking up at him. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked darkly.

"Oh nothing. Just came to say hi, hmmm," Deidara answered innocently.

"What a horrible liar you are," Itachi said.

"Yeah whatever..." Deidara said. "...so where've you been since last night? Here, hmmm?" Itachi just stared. "...I'll take that as a yes, hmmm."

"I repeat, **what** do you want?" Itachi questioned again.

"Hmph," was all Deidara said, turning away from Itachi. Deidara wasn't at all surprised when he found Itachi appear right infront of him. Itachi looked down on him.

"I will kill you if you **ever** do **anything** to her. You better treat her **well**," Itachi said menacingly. A small smirk went across Deidara's lips.

"That's fine and dandy Itachi," Deidara answered, patting Itachi's head. "You don't have to worry about a thing, hmmm." Deidara left the scene. Itachi let him.

"Tsk," Itachi spat. "What a coward."

-:|:-

"Whoo," Hinata breathed, walking out of the bathroom, a black towel wrapped around her. Who knew that a bath could relief alot of stress. Her shiny wet hair dripped as she walked to her dresser, finding some casual clothes to wear for the rest of the day while her uniform went to the wash.

Deidara walked down the hallway to head to his room on the last floor. Just as he was about to go down, he saw Hinata's bedroom door closed, from its area up a flight of stairs he was about to pass.

_Hm...wonder if she's in there... _Deidara thought, walking to the her door, going up the stairs. Deidara knocked on it lightly once, surprised to have it open slightly all by itself. He peeked inside.

"Hina-"

"GYAAH!!!" Hinata yelled angrily, bringing the towel to herself. It was too late. Deidara already saw enough. He had a mega nosebleed as he stared it her with a large blush across his cheeks. Hinata growled.

"OUT! OUT!" Hinata yelled, throwing her pillow at him.

"GYAK! Okay, okay! I'm-**YEOW**!" Hinata threw a ceramic doll at him, the doll surprisingly not breaking as it hit the floor.

"Didn't you hear me?! Leave! Now!"

"Did you know that you're cute when you're angry, hmmm?"

"Grrr..."

"Fine! I'm leaving, hmmm!" Deidara said, fleeing to his room. He shut the door behind him as soon as he got to his residence. He plopped down on his bed, on his stomach, sighing at what he had just seen of Hinata.

"Bastard," Hinata growled to herself, slipping on a tank top. After she was finished dressing, she left the room, only to be surprised to see Deidara right at the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned on the door frame. This was the first time she noticed that he was only a few centimeters taller than her.

"You look nice, hmmm," he smirked.

"Whatever," she said. "Did you come back to apologize?"

"Eh."

She glared at him.

"Fine! I'm sorry geez..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes _really_."

She sighed. _He'll never really mean it, _Hinata thought. "What do you want?" she asked.

_Funny, that's exactly what Itachi asked me, _Deidara thought. He looked at Hinata, who was simply staring at him. Deidara remembered Itachi's words...

_You better treat her __**well**_, said the words wringing in his head. He gave a sly smile to Hinata as he pushed her in the room on her bed, locking her door behind him.

_Don't worry Itachi... _he thought mischievously when he jumped on the bed ontop of her, keeping him self up with his elbows so his lips just barely brushed against hers. He kissed her harshly. _...I'll treat her __**very **__well._

-:|:-

"So...you've finally decided to show your face," Kisame smiled as Itachi entered the front of the base. Itachi casted his red eyes on Kisame darkly. Kisame's smile hardly weakened.

"Where is Hinata?" Itachi demanded.

"Probably with Deidara of course," Kisame replied, his smile strengthening again. "Is there a problem?"

Itachi didn't answer. He averted his eyes away from Kisame to the side. There was silence.

"Are you saddened by this?" Kisame smirked. Itachi gave a sharp look to him.

"Don't be an idiot, Kisame," he said calmly, but his face told a different story. "...I'll be going to my quarters for the rest of the day. I need rest..." Itachi said, walking away from his partner to the entrance of the base.

"Alright," Kisame said. As soon as he did, Itachi closed the door to the front of the base behind him.

Itachi walked down the quiet halls without a sound. He found the tiny spiral staircase that led down to the Akatsukis' sleeping quarters. He was just about to go down to the next level before he heard a short, but sharp loud cry from upstairs.

_Hinata, _Itachi thought, quickly appearing infront of Hinata's bedroom door. With all his strength, he kicked the door down.

"Hi-" Itachi stopped. Deidara looked over his shoulder, Hinata looking over his other.

_ITACHI?! _Hinata thought somewhat worriedly.

"What the hell, hmmm?!" Deidara shouted, getting off of Hinata. He glared at Itachi, Itachi giving a glare back. Hinata stood up, looking back and forth at the two while she put the straps of her tank top and bra back in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked, almost threateningly, to Deidara.

"What you want me to do with her...**treat her well**," Deidara answered slyly. Itachi gritted his teeth.

"Don't Itachi!" Hinata shouted, seeing the look in his eyes that told her he was about to unleash another terrifying jutsu of the Sharingan on him. She was shocked to see that he actually listened to her, his eyes easing.

"Tsk," Itachi left the room with frustration to his own room.

"No," Deidara said, grabbing Hinata's wrist as soon as she took her first step to following him. "...leave the bastard be, hmmm."

"...Fine..." she replied.

"...since Killjoy ruined the moment, I'll be leaving now, hmmm."

"To where?"

"Anywhere...see ya," Deidara left her room. Hinata groaned, closing the door behind him. She fell backwards ontop of her now-messy bed. Hinata rubbed her temples.

-:|:-

**A/N: And that's where I leave the story for now. Where is Deidara going? Will Itachi finally have a flashback to explain how he could of helped Konan as a five year old kill the Hyuugas? Will Hinata ever get her answer from Konan? Will Hanabi run into her team and Naruto? WHY am I asking YOU all these questions?! It's not like you're a psychic or something! (but if you were, that would be creepy and awesome at the same time XD) Atleast ONE of these questions will be answered next chapter! So please review and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far~! :D**

**PS: No, Deidara and Hinata were NOT having s**. Just making-out...I'd rate this M if Dei and Hina really WERE doing the first one! -twitch- **


	12. Uma's Continued Past Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! With an update! (no duh). Also! I have a deviant art account now! ^_^ I submitted an epically failed attempt at a chibi DeiHina X3 I say that because I don't think I colored it in as completely as I thought I did…but either way, it's still good. My name is Chanzina there, so check it out please! :3 ANYWAY, read on to continue the story! :D**

**Warning: HA! I have spell check now! :3 No more misspelled crap! Haha! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I never not unowned Naruto :D**

**-:|:-**

"Deidara," Hinata said, entering Deidara's room. Deidara was found hunched over his table, clearly focusing all of his attention on something important…or at least to him it was. There was no response from him.

"Deidara!" Hinata repeated more firmly. Deidara flinched, looking over his shoulder.

"I thought I heard something!" Deidara said sarcastically. "What do you want, _hime_?"

"I just stopped by to inform you that your mission with Sasori is now a week from today."

"Well you don't have to be so intellectual about it, hmmm," Deidara said, setting down a pen on his desk. Hinata noticed that, averting her eyes from him to said thing. She walked up to his side, subconsciously putting a hand on his shoulder to look at what he was so occupied with.

It was an open scroll with writing in it (judging from how unneat it was she could tell it was all his own). She could also tell from observing the scroll that it was a jutsu scroll…a very complicated one.

"What is this you are working on?" she asked, skimming over what he had written in it. Deidara looked up at her.

"It's a jutsu that I'm developing!" he grinned. "I call it C0, hmmm. From what I know from Iwa's forbidden jutsus, I can complete this maybe right before I go on my mission to look for the Ichibi, hmmm. It'll be my most deadly, most artistic piece yet…"

"Then how about you use it when you fight the Ichibi? Test it out," Hinata suggested. Deidara sighed.

"If you want me dead, then sure, hmmm," he answered plainly. Hinata looked at him questionably. Deidara looked at her straight in the eyes. "When I use it, I'll die. My life must be sacrificed in order for it to work, hmmm. Sure it'll be a pity that I won't get to see it, but just imagine the reviews it'll get!" he ended excitedly.

"…You really are insane Deidara."

"Thank you my dear, hmmm."

-:|:-

"Guys!" Kiba yelled.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"I caught Hanabi's scent!"

"That's what you said the last time, dattebayo!" Naruto whined angrily.

"I'm sure of it this time! C'mon!" Kiba zoomed off into the forest with Akamaru right on his tail.

"Gah! Kiba, wait up!" Naruto yelled, chasing the two. Kurenai and Shino ran after them.

"What the-?" Hanabi exclaimed to herself, her bloodline giving her full vision of what was approaching. It was none other than her team and good friend Naruto. "Crap," she muttered under her breath before taking off into the forest.

"Damn it, where is she?" Naruto yelled after several minutes passed into the chase. He ran faster and faster, his fox chakras unknowingly giving him more speed. It wasn't long before Naruto slammed into someone in front of him, knocking them into a tree.

"GYAH!" he yelled, going in the tree with them. Naruto opened his eyes, finding Hanabi under him.

"Naruto…" she growled, her voice muffled from his body. "…get off of me NOW, or face dire consequences…" Naruto got off of her, letting her stand up and pat the dirt from herself as the rest of Team 8.

"FINALLY!" Kiba yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing Hanabi? Running off in like that! Your mother's been freakin' worried sick about you! She's been crying since you left and-"

"KIBA!" Kurenai shouted. "That's enough." Kiba huffed and crossed his arms like a child would when they didn't get their way. Kurenai turned to Hanabi. "Hanabi, why did you go off by yourself like that?" she asked calmly.

"To find Hinata of course," Hanabi muttered. "I knew that all of the village's "precautions" would delay us from finding her, but I knew that you guys would either not come, tell on me about my plan, or slow me down. So I left."

"You knew that it was possible that you could of run into Akatsuki, didn't you? You could have been killed," Shino said quietly.

"I did run into Akatsuki."

The squad before her stared at her, wide-eyed.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. He quickly calmed down, but at an unnoticeable length. "Did you see Itachi? Did they say anything about Sasuke?"

"No to all of those," Hanabi said. "The Akatsuki member was my sister.

The scene suddenly fell dead silent.

"Your sister…she's in Akatsuki? As in an actual member?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing downwards with both hands to emphasize his words. Hanabi nodded. Kurenai just stared at the kunoichi, mouth agape. She just couldn't imagine what Uma would think when she heard this.

"Well? Tell us what happened!" Kiba shouted.

"Fine. It was like this…" Hanabi started.

-:|:-

_Hm, what was that I was thinking about the other day...? _Tsunade asked herself in her thoughts as she approached her desk and sat down in it. She laid her head ontop of her papers. She sleepily closed her eyes._ Oh yeah...about that mission...with Uma...and those other brats..._

FLASHBACK

"_Uma! You have to keep up!" Tsunade yelled over her shoulder._

"_Y-Yes ma'am!" Uma squeaked, trotting to her sub-sensei. Tsunade sighed. __**Uma is always so slow… **__she thought._

"_You have to keep up Uma-chan!" Akihiko said loudly to her._

"_Y-Yeah…I know…" she muttered._

"_Hn," Fugaku said._

"…" _Uma just kept following her team. It wasn't long before they finally reached their destination._

"_Alright! So what was the guy's name again? Iwanashi?"_

"_Mr. Iwatoshi. We're suppose to pick him up here in Kirigakure him back to his home country Iwagakure," Fugaku answered his sub sensei. "Would that be him?" Fugaku pointed down the road simply. His team followed his finger to a waving man by a post. The squad hurried to the man._

"_Are you the Mr. Iwatoshi we must take to Iwagakure?" Tsunade asked._

"_Yes I am," the man answered. "Please just call me by my first name."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Deidara."_

"_Deidara? Unusual name. Is is Iwasian?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh…well nice to meet you Deidara," Tsunade smiled. "We'll have you back to Iwa in a few days. TEAM! Let's head off!" Tsunade yelled._

"_YES MA'AM!" Akihiko yelled._

"…" _Fugaku stared._

"_Y-Yes ma'am!" Uma meeped._

-:|:-

"_Hey, Uma-chan!"_

"_Uh, yes Akihiko-k-kun?"_

"_How old were you again?"_

"_Um…fourteen."_

"_WHA-? I thought you might be younger!"_

"_No. I-I was held back be-because I'm so…feeble…" Uma ended sadly looking down._

"_Oh…I didn't know that…I'm sorry Uma-chan!" Akihiko cried._

"_It's okay Akihiko-kun," Uma replied._

"_Hmph, you people and your petty quarrels," Fugaku scoffed as he passed them as he walked to catch up to Tsunade and Deidara. Uma looked away from the ground to him. __**Oh Fugaku-kun…. **__she sighed in her mind gloomily. Akihiko noticed the look on her face. _

_**I knew it, **__Akihiko thought. He stepped in front of Uma, looking determiningly into her eyes. Uma blushed with embarrassment from the pressure._

"_Wh-What?" she asked._

"_You love Fugaku, don't you?" Akihiko said slyly._

"_WHAT?" Uma screamed, going completely red. She yelled so loud that the other three people in front of them looked back at them. Uma hid her face in her hair until they finally looked away again. Uma looked up at Akihiko, who was grinning widely at her, through her bangs._

"_So I take that as a yes?" Akihiko smirked._

_She didn't answered. Instead, she just whined._

"_Ha! I knew it…I freakin' knew it!"_

"_Q-Quiet Akihiko-kun!" Uma protested._

"_But it's so…stupid," Akihiko finished with a disgusted look._

"_Huh?"_

_Akihiko crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Fugaku may be "hot" and "cool" and "amazing", but deep inside, he's a rotten soul!"_

"_No he isn't!" Uma said angrily. Akihiko was frightened by that. Uma was 99% of the time NEVER the least-bit angry. "He worked hard to get the respect he gets now, and he's not always like that! He can be very sweet if he wants to…"_

"_Pfft, yeah right."_

"_Bu-"_

"_But that's my opinion!" Akihiko said suddenly, surprisingly cheerfully. "Because DESPITE what I think, I'm gonna make sure you and Uchiha get to together before the end of this mission!"_

"_HEH?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_But I-"_

"_NO EXCUSES! You'll make Fugaku SUCH a nicer person. Besides, how COULDN'T he like you? I mean you have the cutest face and features…and your eyes…"_

"_Wh-What?"_

"_NOTHING! W-We'll start tomorrow okay?" Akihiko walked away from Uma quickly to the rest of the group. He groaned._

_**Why the hell did I just say that…?**_

-:|:-

**A/N: And that's all for now folks! XD Next chapter's probably finish off this WHOLE giant flashback Tsunade's been having for the past couple of days. So no DeiHinaIta fluff until that's done and done with. Yes, the businessman's name is Deidara. No it's not the Deidara that WE know. If you use your head, you'll probably figure out why they both share the same name X3 So I'll HOPEFULLY update soon and not take forever again. And remember to r-e-v-i-e-w. k? Thx ^_^**

**PS: Yeah I know the Finding Hanabi part kinda just happened, but eh, I really didn't know how else to put it T-T**

**note: Kirigakure is the Mist Village, incase you didn't know :D**


	13. Uma's Continued Past Part 2

**A/N: Wow...I...I have no excuse for being so neglective. I'm sorry X(. But hey my laptop did suffer its untimely death of milk being splattered all over it :'( -sniff- that's what I get I guess...ANYWAY! WOOHOO! UPDATES! YES! AW YEAH! INA-CHANZ IS BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! :D teehee. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :) Please excuse if you don't cuz it's been a year almost, so I might be a little rusty XO**

**Warning: Slight increase in swearing, sorry X(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I never would of become Ina-chanz :P**

-:|:-

_The sun already started to set. Just as the star disappeared over the mountains, Tsunade whirled around to face her team and client, the four of them stopping when she did so. They all stared at her._

_"It's getting dark. Let's start up camp."_

_"Uh...Tsunade-sensei..." Akihiko started, a little timidly. Uma and Fugaku glanced at him._

_"What, Akihiko?" Tsunade asked._

_"...we only have two tents."_

_"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled. Uma and Deidara flinched. "Why is this?"_

_"Hey, when I was packing for us I packed for one tent for Kushina-sensei and Uma and the other for me and Mr. Know-it-all! I forgot Kushina-sensei wasn't coming and that we'd have a client too!" Akihiko said defensively._

_Tsunade groaned. "Fine. One tent will be for me and Deidara, the other for you three."_

_"What?" Akihiko and Fugaku said at the same time. They gave each other glares when they noticed that. Uma gulped. **Sharing the same tent with only boys..? **Uma thought._

_"Wouldn't it make more sense for you and Uma to take a tent while me and Flea-Bag take the other one?" Fugaku asked._

_"Yeah, but since our client's safety is the most important thing in this mission, he must be assisted as quickly as possible, which is why I will have to share a tent with him, since I can't trust him to you three. You're still newbies."_

_Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the last part. Tsunade raised up her hand._

_"Okay! All of you! Set camp! Set! Set! Set!"_

_Everyone just stared at her._

_"..."_

_"...ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID MOVE!" Tsunade yelled._

_All of them immediately scattered around a small patch of grassland in the middle of the forest that Tsunade had led them to (except for Fugaku who took his time as he usually did)._

_"Ugh! Scoot over Fugaku!"_

_"I've already scooted over three times. Your fatass takes up too much space, Akihiko."_

_"What was that Uchiha?"_

_"What? You didn't hear me? Not with **those ears** of yours, **Inuzuka**? Maybe you aren't even really an Inuzuka after all..."_

_"How dare you disrespect me! AND my clan! I'll kill you for that!" Akihiko tried to claw at Fugaku's face, only missing by an inch or two as Uma held him back._

_"A-Akihiko! No pl-please!"_

_"Stay out of this Uma-chan! This is between me and him!"_

_"Bu-Bu-"_

_"Uma-cha-"_

_"Akihiko, why are you always so sweet with U-"_

_"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Tsunade yelled from her and Deidara's tent a few feet away. The three chunnin immediately did as told._

_Tsunade faced Deidara again, scowling. Suddenly, her scowl went to a disturbing, cheery smile._

_"So! What was that about your wife?"_

_"Oh yeah...she lives with me in Iwagakure. She is revered in our village for her father, Gari, who passed away several years ago. Gari was a shinobi who was a master at Explosion release. He was in the Explosion Corps as well. He was so good that he could channel his explosive chakras into his fist, and then, upon contact, released it to demolish his enemies. He called it the "Landmine Fist". He was feared by many..." Deidara looked to the side._

_"Wow. That's very interesting," Tsunade said. "I remember hearing about someone named Gari from the Land of Stones, but I didn't think he was that powerful...amazing heritage your wife has."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well...do you have any children yet? You two got married not to long ago, right? Is she expecting?"_

_"No, not yet. We're not ready for a child yet. But when we are, I hope the baby has all of my wife's traits...I mean, I'm so boring with my brown hair, black eyes...she has blond hair and blue eyes."_

_"Oh. Well that's...thoughtful of you," Tsunade smiled._

_Fugaku overheard their conversation from his team's tent as the three of them sat there, staring at each other quietly. Akihiko could probably hear them too (Fugaku doubted it since he still thought Akihiko wasn't a good hearer as he said in his insult to him earlier), but Akihiko probably thought it was boring and decided to ignore it. Speaking of Akihiko, he had his eyes locked onto Fugaku's. Fugaku stared back. Uma's own eyes flickered from Akihiko to Fugaku constantly. holding her fists to her face protectively._

_"I'm going to bed," Akihiko said, still looking at Fugaku. Fugaku raised his eyebrows at him. Just as Akihiko was about to lay his head on the ground, Uma immediately squeaked a yelp. Akihiko sprung up and looked at her. She was staring at the spot Akihiko was about to lay._

_"What is it, Uma-chan?" he asked worriedly._

_"I..I...u-um..." Uma trailed._

_"Uh...Uh..." her voice went higher with each "Uh" she uttered._

_"What?" Fugaku said sternly. Uma bit her lip._

_"Sp-Spi-der! Right th-there! L-Look!" Uma pointed to said animal. Fugaku and Akihiko looked. She was right, a big, black spider, probably as big as a child's hand, stood there on the earth, ready to pounce._

_Akihiko screeched._

_"HOLY-!" Akihiko lunged at Fugaku, pushing him in front of himself so that Fugaku would be between him and the spider._

_"What the hell?" Fugaku growled at him._

_"I FREAKIN' HATE SPIDERS! SOMEBODY KILL IT NOW! HURRY DAMMIT! HURRY!"_

_"Oh please," Fugaku said, rolling his eyes. Just as Fugaku lifted up his foot to crush the creature, Uma surprisingly intervened, stretching her hands out in front of the spider._

_"N-No!"_

_Fugaku and Uma looked at her confusedly._

_"Why?" Fugaku asked her._

_"Th-The spider...it was a wh-white swir-swirl on its back! A-And a purple dia-diamond on its head!"_

_"SO?" Akihiko yelled in fear, thinking it was venomous or something now._

_"It's a-a Dia-Diamond-Headed-d Sw-Swirl B-Back!" Uma beamed. "These-These are com-completely harmless!"_

_"HOW IS IT HARMLESS? DON'T YOU SEE ITS FANGS? CLAWS? IT'S A GIANT!"_

_"N-No, it's just o-old...you can s-see gray sp-spots on its b-back already..." Uma showed the spider her palm. At first the spider just stared at her with its eight red eyes, wondering if she really was as harmless as it was. Another moment passed. Finally, the spider crawled onto her hand, just barely fitting itself on since it was so ridiculously huge. Akihiko whined a little as Uma carried it outside._

_"Pussy," Fugaku said to him. Akihiko filled up his previous spot._

_"Am not! You have no idea how badly those little demons have traumatized me! They're evil I tell you! EVIL!"_

_"Whatever."_

_"...ugh!"_

_"Mer..."_

_"What's with the noises?" Fugaku questioned._

_**I can't BELIEVE sweet little Uma loves this jerk!** Akihiko shouted frustratingly in his mind. He glared at Fugaku, who raised an eyebrow at him. **But I...**_

_"Fugaku, before we stopped here, I gave Uma my...hairbrush, because her hair was getting messy from all the wind around here. Could you get it back? Uma's taking forever out there."_

_"Ask her yourself," Fugaku replied._

_"Heck no! That stupid spider's still out there! And there's bound to be more, especially since it's night! So go out there! Hurry up!"_

_"Fine, scardycat," Fugaku got up and went out the tent._

_**Yes!** Akihiko said cheerfully inside._

_Fugaku walked casually up to Uma, who was standing next to a bush at the brink of the forest._

_"..A-And, be careful o-out there. I-I know you're old now, bu-but you have to ke-keep going, o-okay?" Uma told the spider, which was still in her hand. The spider stared at her with its numerous large eyes, as if it understood her. Uma smiled at it again. "G-Goodbye..." Uma showed the spider the bush they were next to. It jumped out of her and scurried into the leaves and darkness of the night that already overtook the land. Uma sighed. After she did, Fugaku tapped Uma's shoulder._

_"Hey Um-"_

_"GAAH!" Uma nearly jumped out of clothes, and then landed embarrassingly on her butt. Fugaku rolled his eyes. Sitting, Uma looked up to who poked her, and realizing who it was, turned the darkest shade of red. She sprung up on her feet, nearly bumping into him as she did._

_"Fu-Fu-Fu-"_

_"Uma, Akihiko said he let he borrow his hairbrush while coming up here. He said he'd like it back," Fugaku said to her._

_"Oh r-really? I do-don't remember any-anything l-l-like that..." Uma said with her usual shaky voice._

_"...seriously?"_

_"Y-Yeah..."_

_Fugaku said something under his breath, turning away from Uma. The next moment, he sat on a log next to her, saying nothing as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Uma blinked._

_"A-Aren't you gonna go ba-back in the t-t-tent?" she asked quietly._

_"With that idiot in there? No way. I'd rather stay out here where it's quiet with you," he answered. As soon as he ended his sentence with the "with you" part, Uma's heart started beating 100 miles per second. She started to rub her arm._

_"O-Oh..." she said silently. "W-Well...th-thank y-y-you..."_

_Fugaku nodded. He opened his eyes and looked up at her from where he was sitting._

_"Hey Uma," Fugaku began. Uma flinched._

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"From all of my time spent with you, you've been practically afraid of everything," he said. Uma looked down sadly. "...but tonight with the spider, you, for the first time, showed no fear at all. You actually seemed to like the ugly thing. Why is that so?"_

_Uma took a moment before answering, still rubbing her arm, "Well, although I'm afraid of everything, as you say, the only thing that does not apply to that is animals, no matter how ferocious or ugly-looking. All my life, I've loved animals. All of them. I feel some sort of connection with them whenever I meet one, like that Diamond-Headed Swirl Back Spider. We had a lot in common...we were both scared, and also quite weak when it comes to fighting, and another, we're both pretty ugly, and-"_

_"What? Uma, you're not ugly at all," Fugaku interrupted. He ignored how shocked he was that she hadn't stuttered once through her whole speech. Uma looked at him._

_"Wh-Wha?"_

_"You're not ugly," Fugaku repeated, standing up. "Who ever told you that?" Uma looked down._

_"Uh, no one, bu-but that's how I see my-myself to be, tru-truthfully..." Uma looked up again, only to notice that Fugaku was right in front of her. Uma's eyes widened as she blushed again, this time it was about how close he was to her. He was staring down at her into her eyes._

_"Uma, clearly if no one has told you that you're ugly, then you must therefore not be ugly. Nobody here thinks you're ugly, especially myself."_

_Uma couldn't help but gasp. "R-really?"_

_"Yeah...I actually think you're..well..." Fugaku looked to the side. Uma stared intently at him. Suddenly she felt her head get dizzy. **No! Don't faint now! He's just about to say something important! Hold on! Hold on!** she pleaded within herself. Fugaku turned away and started walking back to the tent. Uma felt her spirits crushed. She sighed before sitting herself on the log Fugaku was just on. She held her head in her hands._

_But she didn't have any time to be sad. Something from the forest grabbed her, covering her mouth and grabbing both her wrists at once as it dragged her into the darkness._

_Uma didn't know what was happening at all. Resisting the need to do so before around Fugaku, she let herself faint in her kidnapper's hands._

_"Uma, aren't you going to come in now? Fugaku asked, back still turned. Hearing no answer, or even the smallest breath, Fugaku snapped his head over his shoulder. "Uma?" he asked. She was nowhere to be seen._

**-:|:-**

**A/N: Okay change of plans. This Uma-thing may go on to next chapter, and then it's finally over, ok? Since I'm FINALLY free, the next update may be either today, tomorrow, or the day after. Just know it'll be no more than the day after! I'll be updating quicker now for this week only I can assure you, the week after I'm not very sure though, but I will try! Thank you so much to all those who have been waiting for almost an entire year just to read this, you all mean so much to me for your support! So, uh, prove to me you do by reivewing XD But really! I had to read every review so far on this story to give me the inspiration to write again, so you'll be doing wonders if you do again and again! Tell me what you want to see, and what you don't wanna see (don't say the Uma flash back thingy cuz I will not listen to you! X( Trust me, this is all very important to the story!)**

**CYA FOR NOW! 8D**

**P.S.: That guy Deidara was talking about named Gari is an actual character in Naruto, and everything he said was true. I thought it'd be kinda cool to make him realted to OUR Deidara-kun (as Dei's grandpa :P), since they both use explosive fighting techniques. He's one of the guys revived during the Ninja War happening right now -covers mouth- whoops, spoiler-alert! WELL TOO BAD FOR YOU THEN. YOU FAIL.**

**(lol jk ^^)**


	14. Uma's Continued Past Part 3

_**A/N: Hooray, chaptah...! Uh...what chapter is this? Oh yeah! It's fourteen! Chaptah Fourteen! XD Yeah I'm stupid...-sniff- leave me alone! Anyway, here's the next installment of Dark Angel, and yes, this'll be the second to last Uma flashback chapter (the final one will be later on, because...well, if I TELL you, that'll just ruin the story, sorry ^^") SO please enjoy, and OH! There's a little tidbit of DeiHinaIta in the end, since I know you guys have missed that :) Again, enjoy.**_

_**Warning: HOLY $%&#! THERE ARE OVER 7,000 WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER O.O Geez, no wonder it took me so long...this has got to be my longest chapter yet in my whole fanfiction-writing career...so you guys better appreciate it, k? Cuz if you don't, weh-hell then! (XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not own Ina-chanz. Oh wait, it does -.-**_

_-:|:-_

_"Hmm..?" Uma fluttered her eyes open. She turned her head left and right, her vision still in a haze. It seemed to be mid-day, judging from the light around her, but it was still hard to tell exactly. As she could just be able to see clearly, a loud, cranky voice made her eyes snap wide open as it yelled in her ear._

_"'Ey! 'Ey, Gamo! My brat's awake!" it said. It sounded like a woman's. Uma noticed that her chin was rested on this woman's shoulder, her arms interlaced around her neck as her legs. She was being given a piggyback ride. Uma, frightened out of her mind at being this close to a stranger, snapped up and tried to get her hands apart. They wouldn't budge, neither would her feet._

_**Wh-What?** Uma shouted inside. She couldn't even separate her lips. She was powerless. She rested her head back on the woman's shoulder, trying to formulate some sort of way out of this._

_"Well, that makes both 'a them awake!" replied this "Gamo". Uma poked her head up again. **Both...?** Uma looked to her side, to where Gamo was walking next to her and the woman. She gasped at who she saw._

_**Fugaku?** her eyes widened. Fugaku seemed to of been staring at her this entire time, scowling. He further narrowed his eyes at her. Uma blinked, before swishing her face away from him. **Why is he mad at me?** she asked herself. **Did I do something...?**_

_-:|:-_

_"...And also THIS!" Tsunade yelled, bonking Akihiko on the head again._

_"OW!" Akihiko yelled, holding another bruise on his head already as the next one emerged. "Will you stop, lady?"_

_"...And this for talking back to a woman!" Tsunade swat at his head again._

_"ACKY!"_

_"Tsunade-san, aren't you going to go find them? You've been at this with the boy for a while..." Deidara said quietly._

_"Yes I am, right now as a matter of fact! Akihiko, use your famous clan's nose in order to sniff out Fugaku and Uma's whereabouts!"_

_"Fine! As long as you don't hit me again..." Akihiko muttered. He scurried up to the side of the forest, away from the other two, and sniffed the air around it. "Hmm!" Akihiko pondered aloud, stroking his chin. Tsunade and Deidara walked up to him from behind, watching. He took another whiff. "Hmm!" he uttered again, stroking his chin again as well. He did this repetitively until Tsunade lost her patience and smacked him on the head once more, another bump appearing right after._

_"OWIE!" Akihiko yelped, tumbling frontward. "I'm sniffing them out like you said, dang it!"_

_"Well could you do it a little less stupidly?" Tsunade spat. Akihiko puckered out his bottom lip while looking at her before spinning away from her._

_"Whatever! I already got there scent! It's weird...they seem to be going on our route, back to Iwagakure..."_

_"Oh good!" Tsunade said, punching out her fist. "We won't be delayed by this kidnapping of our teammates by very much then! Let's move out team!" Tsunade and Akihiko jumped up into the trees above, going from branch to branch towards the lost chunnin._

_"Wait!" Deidara yelled from below, trying to run after them. Tsunade looked over her shoulder and sighed. She quickly went back to him, landing right in front of her client. She stared at him. Deidara smiled and sighed in relief._

_"Thank you," he said. "I thought you guys were going to abando-AHH!" Tsunade picked him up, threw him high in the air, and made him land on her back. She carried him up to the trees and sped up quickly to catch up to Akihiko, who was already way ahead of her._

_"Whoa!" Deidara shouted. He almost dropped his suitcase as Tsunade went even faster to catch Akihiko._

_"Akihiko, wait up!" Tsunade called. Akihiko ignored her. He went off into the forest determinedly, Uma's scent filling his nostrils._

_-:|:-_

_"Uma, aren't you going to come in now?" Fugaku asked, back still turned. Hearing no answer, or even the smallest breath, Fugaku snapped his head over his shoulder. "Uma?" he asked. She was nowhere to be seen._

_"What?" Fugaku spun around completely. He ran towards the spot she was just at moments ago, his eyes looking towards the forest in front of him. He called out to her again, wondering if she just left to relief herself._

_"Uma?" he yelled into the forest. Nothing gave a reply. It was dead silent. He growled before heading off into the darkness._

_"Wha? Umaaa?" Akihiko yawned, poking his head out of the tent. His vision was blurred from just waking up. "I...oh Fugaku, you and Uma-chan...I ummm...ahhhh..."Akihiko plopped back to the ground, head still out of the tent, falling straight back to sleep._

_Red eyes burned through the darkness of the night in search. He jumped from tree to tree, looking constantly. It felt like hours passed by as he looked for her, and maybe they were, maybe they weren't. He didn't know. Every now and then, Fugaku called out her name, but every time, nothing answered. Eventually, Fugaku started to tire, slowing down as he reached the middle of the huge forest. He was at a small patch of land in the forest. He panted as he looked up, the moon hanging directly at the _

_center of the dark sky. He sat himself down, looking down at his feet before closing his eyes, feeling them burn from not blinking enough. He tried to catch his breath, mouth opened._

_"Tired already?" a voice ventured. Fugaku's eyes snapped open angrily at this strange voice that he had never heard before. His Sharingan pierced through the blackness, finding the speaker. Fugaku smirked, for whoever it was, they had a low reserve of chakra. He untensed his body._

_"Well?" the voice asked. "You really call yourself a chunnin? The three of you, actually. You and your two teammates. You're more like beginning gennin from my point."_

_"You're one to talk," Fugaku threw back, ignoring how did this person know about him and his squad. "Because judging from your chakra, you're no more than a gennin yourself, aren't you?" The voice chuckled._

_"Ever heard of HIDING your chakra, boy?" the person's small chakra suddenly erupted into a large burst of chakra flames, the aura surrounding him completely as Fugaku's eyes had shown him. Fugaku raised his eyebrows, a little startled. Somehow, the stranger saw his expression, because it laughed at him, making its chakras die down to small, weak state it appeared to be only a moment ago._

_"...whatever," Fugaku muttered. "Just tell me what you did with that girl, my teammate. I know you did it, and I know you know where she is, now tell me."_

_"I won't tell you," the voice oozed. "Because I'm going to bring you right to her."_

_Suddenly, right from behind Fugaku, before his eyes could detect the person from switching to that very spot so quickly, hands popped out from towards him, long and clawed fingers reaching. Fugaku was quick too. He whirled around, pulling a kunai from his pouch, slashing at the attacker. Fugaku heard a screech. The hands retracted from him, disappearing into the bushes. Fugaku watched them do so, his eyes glowing red still. Fugaku looked down ahead of himself. Whoever it was, they weren't very agile. He had just cut off one of their fingers. It lay on the grass, staining the ground with its blood._

"_How...how dare you!" the voice hissed. The next moment, Fugaku came face to face with this ninja. He stood a few feet higher than him, staring down at him. The moon just barely lit his face. Fugaku stared up at him. Before Fugaku could look up at him, the stranger swept his wrist at Fugaku's neck, making him go unconscious moments later..._

_...and that was all Fugaku had remembered. The next thing he knew, he woke up, on Gamo's back._

_Fugaku continued to stare at Uma, a little angrily. Because of you, I got caught... he thought. How could I let her make me do that...going off alone...just for her..._

_Uma was looking back at him. She looked at him worriedly. What is it? She asked him in her thoughts._

"_'Ey kid!" the woman's voice rang into her ears again. "Don't even try to get out of this with you stupid ninja's escape jutsus! Cuz they don't work of these types of invisible chakra bindings boss made for you! Just look at your boyfriend over there! See what it did?" Uma went a little red at the word "boyfriend", but then she immediately looked at Fugaku to see what she meant. It took her a moment before she realized it. She tried to gasp, but her mouth still wouldn't open._

_Fugaku's wrists were slashed, the blood staining his skin and Gamo's shirt. He seemed to of done an escape jutsu multiple times, because there were multiple different cuts and they were deep. Fugaku looked away from Uma, scowling. Uma felt tears dwell up in her eyes._

"_...so don't try ANYTHING, got it missy?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah, wouldn't want your pretty little hands hurt," Gamo said. Gamo and the woman laughed. Uma hid her face in the woman's bushy hair. She felt a tear slip out. It dripped onto the woman's neck._

"_Ah!" the woman said._

"_What, Zenny?" Gamo asked._

"_Eh, nothin'. They girl's CRYING, is all!" Zenny smirked._

"_Poor baby," Gamo mused._

_Fugaku blinked. He stopped turning away and looked at Uma. She still had her face hidden, but he could tell she was still sobbing, her shoulders bouncing up slightly each time she breathed. Fugaku stared. **Uma...?** he asked inside._

"_Oh, does the baby want her mommy? Her little blanky too?" Gamo sneered at Uma._

"_And what about her wittle drinky too? Huh?" Zenny added. Fugaku continued to stare at Uma's head. **Uma...** he thought. He noticed her shoulders starting to tremble._

"_?" Fugaku continued to watch her._

"_Oh, is okay! Zenny gots you yo dwinky wight he-ah!" Zenny pulled out a water bottle from her side and stuffed it into Uma's mouth. Her mouth, being forced open against the jutsu, started to receive multiple cuts from an unknown force. Uma snapped. Out of no where, she looked up, her eyes with the Byakugan. She fiercely closed them, a sudden burst of energy flying out of her from all sides of her body. She was separated from Zenny as she fell to the ground. She spit out the water bottle._

"_WHAT?" Zenny yelled, pluming right into Gamo, who still had Fugaku on his back. Fugaku stared at her with amazement. She forced herself up, bringing a bloody hand to her face with a handsign as cuts continued to appear on her body._

"_Release!" she yelled. The bond on her was broken, the cuts stopping. She ran up to Fugaku, Gamo and Zenny in a daze. She ignored all the horrible stinging sensations throughout her body with each step taken. All she thought of was Fugaku. Her hand, still dripping with blood, was placed on Fugaku's shoulder, bringing a hand to her face again._

"_Release!" she shouted again. The jutsu disappeared from him. He stood up, looking into the eyes of his injured teammate, still not believing what he just saw. She weakly smiled at him. Gamo and Zenny got up too, spacing themselves from the two other shinobi._

"_H-How? And what the hell's up with your eyes?" Gamo yelled at Uma._

"_I'm a Hyuuga!" Uma shouted back at him. "A Hyuuga! My family possesses the Byakugan, a special eye trait that should stab fear into your hearts the next time you see it!" Fugaku glanced at her. She continued. "I refuse to ever back down again! Especially to lowly, sorry excuses for ninjas as yourselves! I will never let myself be pushed around ever again, do you hear me? I demand respect! I'm a shinobi of Konoha! Hyuuga Uma! Remember that!" after that she started to pant, catching her breath. Fugaku blinked._

"_Whatever! Just get her Gamo!" Zenny yelled, charging towards the two, Gamo following. Fugaku reached for a kunai, but was beat to the punch. Uma thrusted both hands in front of herself, facing the two attackers._

"_Hakke Kūshō! Air Palm!" She announced aloud. As soon as the words left her lips, a strong gust of intense air flew from her palms, sending Zenny and Gamo straight into the trees behind them._

"_Argh!" they shouted. The trees almost snapping in half. Fugaku looked at Uma. She was glaring at the downed shinobi, breathing with such anger that Fugaku never knew she could bare._

"_Er...Uma?" he asked. He touched her shoulder. She jumped, and then shivered. She quickly looked up at Fugaku._

"_Umm...wh-what is it Fugaku-k-kun?" she trembled. Fugaku raised a brow. Uma averted her yes down to his wrists. She gasped. "Oh my!" she began. "You're st-still hurt aren't you? L-Let me help y-you..." She grabbed his wrists, sitting him down on the grass with her. She took out a wet cloth from her pouch and started to clean his wounds. As she focused solely on his wrists, Fugaku just stared straight at her, eyes eased, Sharingan retracted. _

"_You should probably heal yourself first, Uma," Fugaku suggested, still staring at her in the same way. Uma looked up at him for a second before looking down, a small blush written across her face._

"_N-No, no, your wounds would be qui-quicker to heal than m-my own. You h-have few-fewer, so I should be done with you in just a mo-"_

_She was cut off._

_He had kissed her._

"_MMFF?" Uma screeched in a muffle as his lips pressed softly to hers. But because of this, Fugaku got confused and parted from her. As soon as he did, she fell backwards, fainting, and was out cold, even before she had hit the ground. He took a moment before he sighed, taking the cloth she was cleaning him with it to finish her job. Fugaku heard footsteps, right then. He glanced over his shoulder._

"_I smell blood!" A familiar annoying voice barked. Fugaku rolled his eyes. Akihiko._

"_Wha? U-Uma?" Akihiko breathed, rushing to her side. As she laid there on the grass, still unconscious, he scanned all the wounds all over her...multiple cuts. He gnashed his teeth. He snapped his head to face Fugaku, who was quietly cleaning his own wounds._

"_Who did this to her?" he demanded._

"_Those idiots," Fugaku replied, nodding towards the bent trees at the other side of the scene. Zenny and Gamo laid there, knocked out._

"_Oh, so you took them out?" Akihiko asked, a little less angrily._

"_No," Fugaku said plainly. He pointed his cleaning cloth at Uma, who's face was also still red from what he did to her moments ago. "She did."_

"_Wh-Wha?" Akihiko yelped. "Y-You're lying...Uma'd never hurt anyone! Even if they were enemies!"_

"_Not this time," Fugaku replied. Akihiko stared at Fugaku, his eyebrow twitching as Tsunade and Deidara finally ran in. Deidara jumped off of Tsunade's back, tumbling a little as he did. Tsunade immediately noticed Uma. Without a word, she went to her side, literally throwing Akihiko out of the way._

"_WAH!" he yelled, landing next to Zenny and Gamo in the distance. Tsunade started to heal Uma's cuts, and, with her being a master healer and all, achieved this in only a few minutes flat. Uma woke up, sitting up._

"_Um..wha?" she asked. She felt the pain gone, seeing the cuts left as well. She looked up at her sub-sensei._

"_Tsu-Tsunade-sensei!" Uma gasped. Tsunade smiled at her. Uma blinked, looking over to Fugaku, sitting up a few inches away from her, looking at her still with calm black eyes. Uma felt her heart almost burst out of her chest as she gasped and fell backwards again, her eyes rolling upwards as she went unconscious. Fugaku rolled his eyes._

_**Geez Uma, it was just a peck...**_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes as well. **I don't think I'll be able to get to her any time soon, old man... **Tsunade thought, thinking back to the Third Hokage's command before the mission. Tsunade turned to face Fugaku._

"_So! I see that you've taken care of your captors?" she asked. Fugaku closed his eyes and shook his head._

"_No. I take no credit at all. Uma finished them all by herself. I didn't help at all." Fugaku answered his sensei. Tsunade blinked._

"_Wha?" Tsunade yelled, glancing at Uma. "You're lying!"_

"_Hey, that's what I said!" Akihiko called, still in the spot he crashed in when Tsunade swatted him away from Uma. Tsunade ignored Akhiko as she stared at Fugaku._

"_You have to be," Tsunade said._

"_I'm not," he told her. "You should of seen her." There was a moment of silence. Uma woke up again' rubbing her head from hitting the ground again._

"_Um...sorry about that..."she muttered. She looked at Fugaku before looking back to the ground, her face burning._

_Another moment of silence._

"_...Well then! If that's that, then I suppose we should get going to Iwagakure then," Tsunade said standing up. She looked to Deidara. He nodded._

"_Yes. I'd like to get home now..." he smiled._

"_Good, 'cause I wanna get home too! Let's move team! Oh yeah, Fugaku, would you like some help with those wrists of yours?"_

"_No, I'm fine," he said, tossing the bloody cloth to the side. He looked down at Uma, who was still sitting, her head lowered. He offered her his hand. She noticed it in front of her face. She blushed again, taking his gesture and standing up. He nodded at her with a small smile. She looked down, smiling too._

"_Hey Uchiha, what's with the slashes on your wrists? Have you been emo-ing again?" Akihiko smirked, running up to the two. Fugaku scowled._

"_Shut it, Inuzuka," he muttered, grabbing Uma's wrist, jumping up into the trees to follow Tsunade and Deidara who already left._

"_Oh, no sly remark? No sarcastic insult? Huh? Huh?" Akihiko grinned. He watched how he held Uma's hand as he left. Akihiko smiled. **Something else must of happened here. That's good...** Akihiko thought to himself. He jumped up into trees to catch up with his team._

_-:|:-_

"_Oh finally!" Tsunade yelled happily. "We're only five miles away from Iwagakure!"_

"_Yes!" Akihiko shouted._

"_Thank God," Fugaku muttered, not holding Uma's hand anymore but was still traveling next to Uma. Uma smiled at him._

"_Oh thank you!" Deidara said gratefully. "Thank you, all of you, for a safe trip from Kiri and back Iwa!"_

"_Your welcome!" replied Tsunade, Akihiko, and Uma in unison. Fugaku just stared onward._

_Chink!_

"_Heh?" Tsunade looked on head. A kunai with a paper bomb attached to it flew into a tree a few feet ahead of them. It immediately exploded upon impacted._

"_Ah!" Uma squeaked as the impact of the blast sent the group backwards._

"_Oh great! We spoke too soon!" Tsunade growled, covering her face with her arm, Deidara clinging tightly to Tsunade._

_Fugaku caught himself in the blast. He zoomed to Uma, catching her before she smashed into a boulder. The squad and client watched for who threw the kunai. Instead of hiding, he appeared right in front of them. Fugaku raised his eyebrows. It was the same man from last night. He could tell because he was missing a finger, freshly wounded on the man's hand. They couldn't tell who the man was, EVEN IN THE LIGHT for his chakra completely consumed his body, making him look like a tall, gruesome, fleshy monster. Uma gulped, having never seen this person before, even when he captured her._

"_That's it," the man said, his mouth not visible. "Just give me Deidara Iwatoshi, and I'll leave."_

"_So that's who you wanted," Fugaku muttered._

"_But of course," the stranger said._

"_But why?" Uma asked meekly._

"_We always need reasons, don't we," the man said. "Well. First off, do you even know why he was on a business trip?"_

"_No, that information isn't needed. He just needed an escort home," Tsunade said, glaring._

"_Well it is to me and those of Kiri," the man went on. "He is no ordinary business man. He is a man who went to Kiri to represent Iwa. Would you like to know why? He wen there to stop all trading and negotiation with us, because they found better business partners with Konoha. Do you know how badly that would plummet our own economy? Our strongest partner of now is Iwa, so with them gone, we'll have nothing but the tiny island nations in the south, but what will they have to give? Kiri would crumble in only a few years. And you knew this, didn't you, Iwatoshi?"_

_Deidara glanced to the ground next to him. The man continued. "...but it didn't matter to you what happened to us. Kiri was going to agree with this, despite what it would do to us, since no other nation wanted to start a partnership, but it still tried to stop it. We know that YOU are the one who first proposed to abandon us for Konoha, and so if we killed you before you made it back to Iwa, the whole thing would stop. That's how government works in the Five Nations, doesn't it?"_

"_Yes, it is all true..." Deidara said blankly, staring at the ground. "But it doesn't matter now...the agreement's already been made. It's over."_

"_I just told you," the man said. "If you die before your return to your home village, then that makes the contract invalid. It goes void. And you're not technically back home yet, are you?" you could feel the man's smirk in his voice._

"_Yeah, like we'd ever let you!" Akihiko yelled, throwing a shuriken at the man._

"_Akihiko!" Tsunade screamed at him. The man dodged it, disappearing as he did. Tsunade ran up to Akihiko and slapped him before shouting, "Uma, activate Byakugan, now! Find him!"_

"_Y-Yes ma'am!" Uma brought a handsign to her face, her kekkei genkai showing. "He's behind us!" The five of them whirled around, seeing them man just start to reappear a few feet away from them. He took out a sword, looking at Deidara straight into the eyes. Before the man could attack Deidara, Tsunade jumped up into the air and slammed her heel into the earth right in front of the unknown shinobi. The ground split in two, the impact heading for the man. He jumped up, dodging it. Right above him, Fugaku appeared out of nowhere. The man looked up at him just as Fugaku smashed his foot into his face, the man crashing into the ground again. Fugaku landed in front of his team. Deidara was shivering, not use to battle at all._

"_Oh great, MORE company," Tsunade groaned just as two familiar faces popped in._

"_Hey boss!" Zenny yelled, Gamo next to her._

"_I told you two not to come!" their bossed yelled at them from the ground._

"_See? Told ya Zenny!" Gamo shouted at his teammate._

"_Ah whatever, we're here now!" Zenny responded to the both of them. As her boss groaned in disapproval, Tsunade turned to her team and client._

"_Akihiko, take care of those two," Tsunade said, swatting her hand towards Zenny and Gamo. "Fugaku, help me with this other one. Uma, protect Mr. Iwatoshi. All of you, make sure he is safe. If we don't, then this mission is a failure," Tsunade commanded._

"_Yes!" Uma and Akihiko replied to her. Fugaku was watching the boss. Uma quickly ran in front of Deidara, bringing a handsign to herself. She summoned three more clones of herself, all surrounding her client. **Just in case I'm too slow... **Uma thought. They all got into the Hyuuga stance, Byakugan still activated._

"_Don't worry sir, I-I'll protect y-you with my life!" the real Uma said aloud, none turning to face him (she didn't have to anyway, with the Byakugan and all). Deidara hesitantly nodded. Akihiko ran up to Zenny and Gamo._

"_Bring it!" Akihiko yelled at them with a grin. As soon as he said that, they did indeed, lunging at him. While Akihiko fought them, Fugaku and Tusnade were now both watching their leader. He finally decided to stand up from the rubble, his eyes actually glowing as he watched the two. Fugaku unsheathed his sword, surprised that when he was kidnapped nobody took it from him. The man pointed his sword at Fugaku, before disappearing again. Uma noticed._

"_Fugaku! Above you!" she called to him. Fugaku immediately looked up, finding the man coming down at him with his blade. He sliced Fugaku in half. Before any gasps or smirks could be made, his body turned into a log. As the man stared at the halved log, Tsunade came running in with her fist at the man, punching him in the side. Tsunade didn't smile or anything, knowing it was already a water clone right before it dissolved to the ground._

"_Uma! Location!" Tsunade commanded._

"_He's...!" Uma didn't finish, as she was surprised to find him appear right in front of her._

"_You're in the way!" the man roared at her, about to slice her and Deidara at once with his sword. She quickly umped into Deidara, making both of them fall, the man missiing them by literally a hair. He made Uma's three clones poof away though, as he hit them instead. As soon as he realized he missed, the man, started to bring his sword down to finish them._

_Chink!_

"_?" Uma saw Fugaku appear in front of her, trying to hold of the man with his own sword. Uma realized she wasn't even paying attention to him, even with her Byakugan. She supposed she was too scared to of done so. She shivered as the man started to edge Fugaku's own sword towards the boy, Fugaku forcing it back to him. He looked over his shoulder at her and Deidara, who were both still on the ground._

"_Out of the way!" he growled at them. Uma obeyed, pushing Deidara out of Fugaku's away with herself. Fugaku then forced with all his might the man's sword away from himself, jumping a few feet away as made handsigns with one hand. As soon as he landed, he roared a huge ball of fire at the man just barely dodged it, getting burned only a little. Fugaku followed the man as he dodged, spitting out smaller puffs at him simultaneously. The man dodged them, but didn't pay attention to one that came at him from underneath one puff. It hit him, burning his face. The man fell to the ground, rubbing his face in the grass to put out the fire. Fugaku stared, smirking as bits of smoke came out his mouth._

"_Man, you guys suck!" Akihiko yelled at Zenny and Gamo after hurling them into some boulders. "You're terrible! I can't believe you guys are ninja!" Zenny and Gamo went unconcious as soon as they collided with the stone. Akihiko looked over his shoulder to Fugaku and Tsunade's fight._

"_Argh..." the man stood up wobbling, holding his burned face, clenching his teeth as he glared at Fugaku through his fingers. Fugaku glared back, a smile on his lips. Before the man could pick up his sword, Tsunade came flying out of nowhere, her heel diving down towards him. The man whirled around, and, amazingly, caught Tsunade's foot._

"_What?" Tsuande yelled. He threw her into a tree. Before making impact Tsunade caught herself, making herself stand sideways on said thing. She stared at the man, charging her fist with chakra. The man ignored her, picking up his sword and pointing it at Fugaku._

"_You, boy!" he growled. "Only you I would like to kill besides that Deidara over there!" Deidara trembled, Uma standing protectively in front of him. Fugaku just smiled again, eyes with determination._

"_Sure," he said. "But I don't think I'll be needing this..." just then he retracted his Sharingan. The man snapped._

"_What? You fear me so little that you take away your kekkei genkai?" the man barked. Fugaku shrugged. That made the man even more angry. He charged at Fugaku, sword still drawn, slashing at him. Fugaku dodged it smoothly, leaping into the air, landing on a tree branch. The man hurled himself at Fugaku, his sword stretched out. Again, Fugaku dodged it, going to the side. As he did, Fugaku stabbed the man's back. The enemy yelled in pain. Just as Fugaku was about to dodge him again, the man grabbed Fugaku's throat. Uma gasped, knowing that Fugaku wasn't a substitution nor a clone. Fugaku gagged before the shinobi threw him to the ground, Fugaku landing face first._

"_Fugaku!" Akihiko yelled. Akihiko sniffed the air. He whirled around, noticing Zenny and Gamo wake up and stand. Akihiko rolled his eyes and practically flew at them._

_Fugaku carefully stood himself up. "Dammit, carelessness..." he muttered under his breath. "!" Fugaku fell down. "What?" Fugaku yelled at himself. My leg... he said, rubbing it. It appeared to be broken from the fall. "This can't be happening..." he said to himself, sighing. Before he could anything about it, the man jumped down, walking towards Fugaku with his sword._

_**Well, shit! **Fugaku yelled inside. He had dropped his sword during the fall, the weapon being maybe ten feet away. He started to limp towards it. The man walked a little faster. Uma gasped._

"_Fugaku!" she called, knees trembling, fist to face. The man walked right up to him, brought his sword up, smirking. After he did, he thrusted it down towards the Uchiha. Fugaku, expecting the worst, closed his eyes tightly, accepting defeat._

_BAM!_

"_Ugh?" the man flew backwards a couple of feet. Fugaku opened his eyes, looking in front of himself._

_Little Uma stood there, hands in front herself, facing opposite of the shinobi. _

_The man got up, looking at her. "Don't tell me **you** did that," the man said. Uma said nothing. Uma bowed her body, making a stance. Fugaku raised a brow._

"_...and stay down!" Akhiko yelled as he threw Zenny and Gamo at the same boulder again. They were, once again, unconscious. Akihiko growled. "Oh my god!" he yelled. "You two can't be THIS pathetic! It's impossible!" he suddenly sniffed out an increase in chakra. He turned around again, seeing Uma in front of an injured Fugaku, the man a couple of feet away. He breathed._

"_That stance!" he exclaimed, grinning. The man glanced at him._

"_?" the man looked back to Uma. Uma closed her eyes, Byakugan still activated as well._

"_You are within my eight trigrams..." she stated quietly. The man just stared._

"_What?" he asked. Uma snapped open her eyes, spinning towards him. He took a step back._

"_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" she hit the man with her palms numerously. "Two palms!" she called. "Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms!" the man was coughing up blood already, unable to get away. Fugaku, Akihiko, and even Tsunade stared in disbelief. "...Thirty-two palms!...Sixty-four palms!" she squeaked, the final hit sending the man flying into Zenny and Gamo, who were trying to get up, but failed once their boss hit them. Akihiko blinked._

_Uma panted, sitting on the ground, knowing she did a job well done. Tsunade just stared, still n the tree sideways._

_Well then, no need for this, she thought, flipping away the focused chakra out of her fist. Their boss, trembled looking up, before falling down again, coughing up blood, and was dead the next moment, the black chakra that covered himself disappearing. No one bothered to look who he was. Uma didn't notice (thankfully she didn't because if she did she'd probably have a heart attack at the thought of herself actually killing someone). She wiped her brow. Fugaku fell to the ground too, tired of standing on his leg. Tsunade swooped down, running up to Fugaku and starting to heal his leg. She looked at Uma._

"_Uma!" she yelled. Uma squeaked, her head bolting to look at her sub-sensei._

"_Wha?" she asked. Tsunade stared at her for a moment before smiling determinedly and nodding once. Uma weakly smiled back._

_-:|:-_

"_Thank you! Thank oyou!" Deidara panted, bowing each time he said so. A woman firmly grabbed his shoulder, making him stop bowing to the team. Deidara glanced at her._

"_I think they get it, sweetheart," she said, looking at him. Deidara smiled sheepishly at her._

"_I guess you're right," he said, looking down. Tsunade looked at the woman._

"_It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Iwatoshi," Tsunade said. The lady smiled and nodded, a fringe of her long blonde hair almost covering one of her soft, ocean blue eyes. Tsunade looked to Deidara, who was still looking down. "And of course, you as well, Mr. Iwatoshi," Tsunade added. Deidara looked up and nodded. Tsunade turned around. "Goodbye! We'll be sure to visit again one day! Come on, team!" she started to walk off, expecting her team to follow, which they did, except for one._

"_Wait," Uma started, looking at Deidara. "So, is what tha-that man said was true? You're going to ruin Kiri's ec-economy from this?" Deidara sighed._

"_What the man said was only kind of true," Deidara said. "You see, we were going to part with Kiri, and yes, that would of happened to it when we did, since they only have relation with us at the moment, but we were going to propose to other nations like the Sand or Cloud to help them out. Well, I'm not sure about Cloud, because they're pretty independent...but the point is, we wouldn't just leave them to die. We were still going to help them one last time, since Kiri sadly doesn't have anything but fish to offer, and not many nations want fish, since they already have enough ports and routes of their own," Deidara explained._

"_O-Oh..." Uma said. "That's g-good..." Deidara nodded. He waved at her and her team goodbye before leaving into the village with his wife. Uma quickly ran up to her team._

"_Ready now?" Tsunade asked. Uma nodded. As soon as she did, the four of them jumped off into the trees, and left._

_-:|:-_

"_Okay," Tsunade said. "NOW we can divide tents among the sexes. So go on, Fugaku, Akihiko. Make your tent. Uma, come help me with ours."_

"_O-Okay..." Uma replied, trotting away from Fugaku's side. Fugaku turned to Akihiko as the sun continued to set over the mountains again, the sky darkening. Akihiko stared._

"_What?" he asked._

"_What?" Fugaku repeated. "Get to work, mutt. Assemble the tent." Akihiko gave him a look._

"_I ain't no mutt!" Akihiko barked. "Besides, why aren't you helping me?"_

"_I want to speak with Uma," Fugaku said, narrowing his eyes._

"_WELL YOU'RE- oh..." Akihiko stared. "...okay then. I'll make it faster without your stinkin' help anyway!" Akihiko immediately went to work as Fugaku left to the girls' tent._

"_I'm proud of you, Uma," Tsunade said, fixing up the beams of the tent. Uma looked at Tsunade as she helped hold up the tent._

"_H-Huh?" Uma asked._

"_Well, first off, old man Third asked me to help you out in the beginning of all this."_

"_W-With what?"_

"_Your self esteem. He said if it continued, you'd get yourself killed one day."_

"_..."_

"_...but you proved him wrong. Somehow, someway, you toughened up all by yourself, not needing my help at all. You've grown up so much over this one day, that it's unbelievable. I'm very proud of you, Uma. Really." Uma blushed with pride in herself, looking down sheepishly as well._

"_Th-Thank you, Tsunade-sensei..." she muttered, smiling. Tsunade reached over to her, punching her shoulder softly, which was still hard since it came from the one and only Tsunade. Uma flinched._

"_Ow!" she moused, rubbing her arm. Tsunade ignored her._

"_And besides, you also won yourself a boyfriend, didn't you?" she asked quietly, grinning. Uma squeaked a yell, going red. She looked down again._

"_I g-gue-"_

"_Oh, and here he comes now!" Tsunade said, strangling ecstatically. Uma looked over her shoulder, seeing Tsunade was right. Fugaku came waltzing up to the two of them. Uma looked away, her eyes still looking to the side towards his direction anyway._

"_Hey, Uma, I want to talk to you," Fugaku said. Uma was still trying to hide herself, besides her being right in front him, plain as day. Tsunade grabbed Uma's shoulder, edging her towards him. Uma looked at Tsunade, who was smiling at her, and then Fugaku, who just stared._

"_Alright..." she answered him. The two then left to the forest to speak in private. Once far enough away from Tsunade and Akihiko, Fugaku turned around to face Uma, telling her with his eyes to stop here. She did so as if he actually did say that._

"_Uma," he began. "You...confuse me."_

"_?" Uma looked at him. He went on._

"_Today, in battle, you've saved me. Twice. And you did so with such power that no one here ever thought of you having. It's a little odd, especially when you switch back to your timid self the next minute, almost acting as if it didn't happen. Do you have a split personality that I should know about?" Uma giggled softly._

"_No," she answered. "I...just f-felt...that I needed to be str-stronger I guess, esp-especially when those two ninjas were m-making fun of m-me..." she furrowed her brow at the ground. Fugaku looked down at her._

"_Yeah, I wanted to punch them in face when I heard them saying those things too," Fugaku said._

"_And that's an-another thing..." Uma started, looking up at him. "Wh-Why did you suddenly accept me? I m-mean, so quickly...it's a bit str-strange."_

"_That's one thing you should know about me," Fugaku responded. "Most people, when they realize they care about someone more than just a friend, spend days, weeks, months, or even years contemplating whether to express how they feel for them, leaving hints here and there are watching them as time goes by, until they feel enough time has passed in order for them to finally get the guts to ask the person. To me, all of that's just a waste of time." "?" Uma blinked. Fugaku continued. "If I see that a potential girl does love me, and I'm sure that I like them too, then I'll take her as soon as I have the chance. I'm not gonna wait around and just see if they can prove it to me. They've already proven it to me in my eyes. Those fangirls back home don't count, because one, I do not love them at all, and two, they don't really love me. They **lust** me. No fangirl loves the person they fan about, and if they do, it's very rare, but I doubt any of mine do, and even if they do, I don't really care, because I have you to care about instead. That's why I kissed you. I'm just skipping all that useless stuff that happens in between the realization of love and the actual start of it. Do you understand, Uma?" Uma blinked, absorbing all of what he just said, before nodding. He took a step closer to her, easing his eyes. "Good," he said quietly, right before kissing her again. Uma jumped at contact, shivering as she turned a dark shade of red again. She took a moment before closing her own eyes and kissing him back. As they did, two ninja stared at them from the woods a far distance away, but they were not Tsunade and Akihiko. Fugaku knew this, opening one eye to look. He could clearly see none other than Zenny and Gamo, glaring at them. Fugaku glared back. Instead of approaching, Zenny and Gamo looked at them for one more moment before turning away, walking off slowly into the forest, never coming back. Fugaku stared, before focusing back on Uma, closing his eye, deepening the kiss as night completely fell over the forest._

_-:|:-_

Uma sighed in her bedroom at the fond memory. Those were the first kisses she ever received. Although he was dead now, Uma knew she'd never forget Fugaku. She turned in her bed carefully, her back hurting horribly, just to see the moon that was barely visible through the curtains. She stared at it until she drifted to sleep.

-:|:-

_Shut...up... _Itachi groaned in his mind for the twentieth time. He could handle one snorer in the organization, but TWO? No, he couldn't. As Hidan snored in his room across from him, Deidara snored even LOUDER down the hallway. Itachi looked at his clock. 4:25AM. He sighed, turning in bed, trying to ignore the annoying snores that rung through that underground floor's walls. Itachi wondered if he was the only one woken up by this. He gt out of bed, throwing on his cloak and leaving his room.

He couldn't believe it, but the snoring was even louder in the hallway. He pretended he couldn't hear it as he made his way towards the small spiral staircase, heading off to the main room upstairs. He made it, wanting to sleep on the couch, but found someone else occupying it.

Hinata was there, sprawled on the couch, sound asleep. Or, well, she appeared to be.

Itachi highly doubted this as he went to the chair next to her, sitting on it, making himself comfortable.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked quietly before opening her eyes. Itachi had his own eyes closed.

"Your love is terribly loud with his snoring. You can barely hear Hidan's," Itachi answered her, folding his arms. Hinata sighed. He opened his eyes, glowing red in the darkness as he did.

"May I ask you that same question, Hinata-sama?" Itachi pondered. Hinata sighed, sitting up.

"I couldn't sleep in my own room," Hinata answered. "I...have a lot of things on my mind." Itachi stared before getting up, sitting himself next to her on the couch.

"Like what," Itachi said, not asking, but just stating, rather.

"...Deidara's mission is in two days," Hinata responded. "I'm not sure if he'll be okay. He seems like the reckless type of fighter." Itachi scoffed inwardly.

"Oh come on, that fool's bound to make it back. Is he not Akatsuki?" Itachi said, a bit emotionlessly. Hinata turned her head slightly towards Itachi, who was just staring forward. She faced forward again a moment later. Itachi glanced at her. "Odd," he said. You weren't too different the night I left with Sasori and Kisame to go fetch your lover-boy, were you not? Hinata, if I know one thing about you, that is that you care about everyone here, deep inside. You may not admit it, but despite what you show everyone, including your mercilessness on the battlefield...you have a kind heart." Hinata threw Itachi a glare.

"Same to you," she said. Itachi gave her a fake smile. So did she. They usually did this when angry with each other. Hinata looked away. What actually scared Hinata is that Itachi leaned close to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. She stared at him when he parted, her pupils dilating. Itachi wasn't looking at her; he went back to staring at nothing but darkness. "That...was completely unexpect-ted..." she stuttered out. Itachi glanced at her.

"I know, which is why I did it. You never would of expected that from me," he told her. After that, he stood up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," was all that came from him as he closed the door behind him. Hinata suddenly heard a loud yawn from behind her. Hinata looked over her shoulder, seeing Deidara, holding his pillow against the side of his leg. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. He rubbed his eye with the other hand, which was balled up n a fist. He slumped over to Hinata's side, sitting next to her, regaining his composure.

"I heard you've been snoring pretty loudly," Hinata said simply, not looking at him. Deidara looked at her.

"Not exactly, hmmm," he said to her. "I've only been sleeping a hour really. I cant sleep in that crooked bed. Hurts my back, hmmm." he looked into space for a minute before turning back to Hinata with a smirk. "Mind if I share your bed, hmmm? I'm pretty sure the Princess's bed is much softer."

"Well, you have been on it once," Hinata replied. "I think you should know then." Deidara narrowed his eyes at her, not angrily, but...

Hinata looked up at him, the light from outside the window shining dimly on both of them. Deidara looked back to the door, leaning back on the couch, Hinata scooting closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she snuggled her head into his neck. She averted her eyes downwards, finding his hand on his lap. She squeezed it. He chuckled at her. She glanced at him.

"Worried, are we? Don't, Princess, I'll be just find with the Shukaku when I leave the day after tomorrow, hmmm."

"Oh, so you're smart enough to know when you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, and also, I'm smart enough that I have a very cute girlfriend, hmmm," he said, more quietly, his lips an inch away from hers.

"Yes, your pillow is very cute," Hinata said with a sly smile. Deidara grinned before pressing his lips to hers, she responding the same way. Itachi watched quietly from outside as Deidara pushed her down on the couch, giving her his pillow to lay down on.

-:|:-

**A/N: Yay, finally out of the Uma-thingy! ^^ Again though, the Uma thingy is IMPORTANTE...that is spanish for important XD anyway, heheheheh...DeiHinaIta (kinda), see? Anyway, that'll continue next chapter before Deidara and Sasori head off to Suna, k? Yes, finally getting back to the main plot...and no, I'm not an expert on government, so I made up one for the Five Nations, alright? SO, don't get all snooty and say "omg you know nothing about gov do you?" because I'll just say "No! No I dont! Get over it! Geez!" ok? As always, I am hoping you leave me a nice (or not so nice, maybe O. o" I hope not...I break easy )': Sad, but true.) review, and stick around for next chapter, which will hopefully be out by the end of this week! Toodles! (heh, that word's french...kinda...uh...just look it up! See for yourself!)**


	15. Brutal Actions

**A/N: Yay for updates. End of the school year is just around the corner, so I will have more time to update quicker soon! :) This chapter starts immediately from where it was left off last chapter.**

**Warning: You may hate Hinata after this chapter. M rated content in middlish-end of chapter. Sorry for any mistakes as well. I barely had time for proofreading.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Deidara: Hinata...join me in the Akatsuki, hmmm.**

**Hinata: Wha? B-But Deidara, I can't! W-We're from two different worlds...I can't, I j-just can't! Go away! Pl-Please! I don't want to l-love you anymore!**

**Deidara: Hina-chan... -takes Hinata's hand-**

**Hinata: ?**

**Deidara: I love you. Please, come with me. Please...-kisses Hinata-**

**Hinata: -breaks away- Deida-**

**Deidara: Please, hmmm...-kisses Hinata again-**

**Hinata: I...I...-kisses back-**

**rest of Naruto cast: OoO" WHAT THE FU-**

**(DEIHINA CANON!)**

**(I hope you sensed the cheesiness in there, cuz it was meant to be that way XD)**

**Heheh.**

-:|:-

Deidara was laying on top of her by now, kissing her passionately, making his way down to her neck. Hinata held onto him, rubbing her hands up and the sides of his back. She closed her eyes to take in all of the bliss, until she heard a small noise.

_Chink!_

"?" Hinata tried looking at Deidara, who's face was still buried in her neck. In his grip was a kunai, gleaming brightly in the moonlight. Her eyes widened, and instead of snatching it away from him like she would of, she just stared. It was as if she let him plunge the kunai into her heart as he did. The blood gushed everywhere, smearing into the couch. Deidara jumped off of her, watching her with a disturbed look of pleasure as his countenance as he watched her die. She just barely sat herself up, looking at Deidara with horror.

"Deidar..."she barely breathed, blood gushing from her mouth as she fell, breaking into the table. She barely rolled herself on her back, laying in her warm lake of blood. She did not see Deidara, but Itachi, staring down at her with steely, furious eyes, irises dipped in blood too. She slowly blinked, resisting the urged to scream at the horrible pain she was feeling, and was doing do expertly, even on the brink of death, as a true Akatsuki would.

"Ita..."she said, more blood spewing out her mouth. Itachi said absolutely nothing. He raised his foot, letting it hover over her pale face. That's when it came down at her, with a crashing force.

And everything was black.

Sound, absent.

Nothingness.

_Why Deidara...?  
_

_Itachi...?_

…_..._

"Hinata...? Hinata?"

Hinata opened her eyes, jumping up as she did. She didn't even look at who was talking to her. She grabbed at her chest, relieved to find no kunai lodged in it. Her pearly eyes finally decided to look up, hand still clenched against her breast.

"What's wrong Hinata, hmmm? You look like you've seen the devil himself."

"Nothing...just...kunai...bad dream..." she said. She felt her cheek lightly. What was this? _Sweat_? She was actually sweating? From fear? Hinata of the Akatsuki – NO Akatsuki – sweated from fear alone. So why was she? "Deidara...what happened last night...before I went to sleep? I'm a little hazed..."

"What happened? I found you sleeping on the couch, hmmm. I greeted you, asking why you were there. You said Hidan was snoring again, and you could hear it from upstairs so decided to come all the way over here. I said okay, gave you a simple kiss goodnight, and then I left, assuming you went to sleep too., hmmm."

"Did Itachi come down here?" she asked.

"I don't think so, hmmm. He went outside with Kisame last evening, remember? He hasn't been back yet, hmmm."

"Oh..." Hinata turned her head, looking into space. Itachi hadn't come down at all? But she could of sworn she had talked to him last night, here on the couch. He gave her a fake smile and kissed her and-

Hinata mentally slapped herself.

Itachi, would never, under NO circumstances, EVER do those things, whether he was pretending or not.

It's funny how things only make sense when you're dreaming.

Deidara sat next to her on the couch,

"So...you're fine, hmmm?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Hinata replied, wiping the sweat off her brow. She could almost feel him smirk at her.

"You seem so scared after one little scary dream, hmmm," he sneered.

"It wasn't just a dream..." she glared.

_It was more like a precaution._

-:|:-

"Hinata-chan, will you spar with me, hmmm?"

Hinata looked at him.

"_-chan_?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...weird...don't call me that," she told him. They were walking along a forest walk, barren of people (obviously since they only strolled in Akatsuki territory).

"Oh, okay then...so you don't like _Hinata-chan_, my Akatsuki Princess, hmmm?"

"No I don't. And I thought I already told you about nicknames..."

"But your beauty deserves one, hmmm. And our organization has already blessed you with one, so you should just take it full on with an embrace ,hmmm."

"Hm..." Hinata glanced at him. "Anyway, what was that about a spar?"

"A practice match, hmmm. I want to fight you, dearest."

"Why me? Haven't you been practicing with Sasori this whole time?" Hinata looked away for a moment, remembering the dream. She looked back at him. "How much longer until you leave to Sunagakure?"

"It's tomorrow, hmmm. And yes, I have with Sasori no danna."

Hinata sighed a little. At least there was one thing right about her dream.

"Well, all the more reason for me not to fight you. You need rest now," Hinata almost commanded.

"But I'm not tired at all! Danna's more of a long range specialist, so I need to fight a short-range one, hmmm. And who better than you?"

"There's Hidan."

"Hidan? Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

"That's been my plan," she smiled mischievously at him. Deidara sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't see why you don't want to fight me, hmmm? Are you afraid of me Princess?"

"Not at all. I could kill you in seconds if I wanted to. Maybe even less."

"Oh and that's another thing, sweetheart," Deidara began. "You're suppose to be ruthless, but I haven't seen any sort of that behavior at all yet, hmmm."

"I already answered that for you," Hinata replied. "I'm only like that on the battle field. Off the field, I'm calm and controlling of my temper and power, as most Akatsuki are."

"I guess, you're right..." Deidara muttered. His lone blue eye averted itself to Hinata. He stepped in front of her. Hinata raised a brow,

"Now, what was that about resting, hmmm? Want to _help_ me?" he asked seductively. Hinata rolled her eyes, walking around him to continue the walk.

"Believe me, Deidara, if I was that kind of girl, you wouldn't be able to get out bed at all in the morning," she said, not even looking at him. She heard him laugh as he caught up to her.

"But how? You're not the man in this relationship, hmmm."

"Oh yeah, girly boy?" she taunted with no amusement whatsoever, flipping his ponytail with her hand once out of place. Deidara immediately fixed it. He snagged his arm around her, bringing her close to his lips.

"I'm not the one who smells like a rose, hmmm," he said quietly, sniffing her hair once. Hinata once again rolled her eyes. She looked down the path, seeing far down it two tiny figures. She activated her Byakugan. Deidara peered down at her, and, noticing the veins bulging out her temples, was immediately turned off. He separated himself from her.

"What, hmmm?" he asked her. She stared straight on, seeing none other than Itachi and Kisame, walking down the same they were. She groaned under her breath, deactivating the kekkei genkai.

"Itachi and Kisame," she said, pointing down the path. Deidara followed her finger.

"Oh, that's who those two are..." Deidara said to himself. He looked at Hinata. "Well? Want to keep going, hmmm?"

"Yeah. It's not like we're going to run into them," Hinata said. The couple continued their walk, ignoring the other two Akatsuki ahead. Hinata noticed a small fork in the road. Leading into an even more lonely looking path. "Let's go here," she said, going down the other path.

"Are you sure? I thought you said we wouldn't catch up with them, hmmm," Deidara ventured.

"That doesn't mean I want to stare at their backs all day," she answered. And so, the couple now went down a new found path in the forest, the path getting creepier and creepier as they went down it, but things like that would barely even startle an Akatsuki, let alone these two.

After several long, silent moments put into the path, Deidara felt his hormones working back into his thinking again. He slyly smiled at the lost Hyuuga, slipping his arm around her again. He nuzzled her cheek lightly.

"Would you like to do something now, hmmm? It's more private..." he purred, his hand slowly going towards her frontal area. Hinata looked away from his demanding gaze, resisting the small yearning to do what he suggested. But she wanted to think about other things at the moment. Like that dream...she never had one like it before, and if she had, they never came close to frightening her like this one did. She let her eyes lock into his eye.

"Why are you always so lecherous when we're alone? Why can't we ever just have a normal, quiet walk? Itachi did that. Why can't you?"

"I'm not Itachi, Princess, in case you haven't noticed," he responded, still trying to sound sexy as he could. "And I'm not even going to ask what that "L" word means. I'm too in the mood to care right now, hmmm..." he stepped in front of her, making her stop walking. He cupped her cheek in his hand and planted one

full on her lips. She couldn't resist anymore now. She wrapped her arms around him kissing back as his hands moved down to her love handles. Before they could really get into it, a crash was heard in the bushes. Deidara inwardly groaned as he let go of her, looking to see what had done that as she was.

"Akatsuki!" a man yelled. How did they not notice this: a small wagon drawn by a little horse and a man. Two kids poked their heads out of the wagon sheets. Deidara and Hinata stared.

"I have news from your second league temple," the man said, pulling out a scroll.

"Are you a messenger?" Hinata said, taking a few steps forward, leaving Deidara in the background.

"Yes," the man answered.

"Then why did you bring children with you?" Hinata asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I don't have a career being a messenger. I was traveling with my boys when the temple asked me to deliver this to the Akatsuki as I passed in front of their temple. They said they'd pay me very handsomely-"

"If you came back alive," Hinata finished for him, glaring.

"Yes..." the man finally started to get scared after encountering the Akatsuki, since before he tried putting on a mask of bravery, but, now it was starting to deteriorate."L...Let me just read it to you..."

"_Dearest Akatsuki,_

_We apologize but we can no longer supply your bidings. You are too much in debt with our sister temple, which is now actually in the process of closing down, so we cannot help you no longer. Understand this, we beg of you. Please spare us."_

"...That's all they have to say?" Hinata asked, anger in her voice now. The two kids shivered from her tone, clutching at the wagon coverings.

"Yes. Now, we'll be on our way. Kids-"

_SLASH!_

"Hmmm...?" Deidara asked. As soon as the cut was heard, the man on the wagon fell to the ground, dead. The children screamed, hiding in the wagon as the Princess of Akatsuki slaughtered their horse, proceeding to rip apart the wagon with her single kunai. After demolishing everything, she threw the kunai dead center into one child's forehead, him dying instantly as other one kicked and screamed as Hinata brought the child up to her face, the child dangling in her grip.

"Hinata!" Deidara yelled at her.

"Go back to that temple and tell them we will slaughter every last living thing there just as I have done to your pathetic father and brother. Understand me?"

"**YES!**" the child sobbed/ screeched. Hinata threw him at the ground, throwing the bloody scroll the man had at him, the child trembling vigorously as he caught it, running away as fast as he could in the other direction. Hinata turned around, scowling as she left the gruesome scene. She walked up to Deidara, staring him dead in the eys.

"Now do you understand? I'm ruthless. Heartless. Undeserving of any love whatsoever. Do you get it, I ask you?"

"I do, hmmm. Truthfully, I'm not freaked at all by what you did. I've spent weeks with that Sasori, and watched him several times deorgan and drain the blood out of people to make them into puppets, even when they were still alive, hmmm. I do indeed get. Just one thing, though. You could of at least spared the child, hmmm..." he said this as he glanced at the small lifeless body in the shredded rips of the wagon.

"You only need one person to deliver a message. If I did not kill his family, he wouldn't of taken the message seriously, like his damned father. He sees life like I do now." Hinata looked at Deidara again. "Did my parents spare me? Did they even think about my safety when they carelessly left me in the woods to die in that god forsaken campsite? Well? No, they didn't. Do you still want to have sex with me?"

"...I admit, yes, hmmm."

"Ugh!" Hinata stomped away.

"I'm disgusted with myself as well, dearest," Deidara called quietly as she left back to the Akatsuki building.

-:|:-

"So our second league temple decides to part with us?" Pein asked rhetorically. Hinata still answered anyway.

"They won't. I sent fear into our messanger back to them. They will not do as they wished."

"That's good." Pein turned to his side. "Zetsu."

A leafy shape formed out of the wall.

"Go clean up the mess Hinata left," Pein ordered.

The leafy shape disappeared back into the wall.

Hinata eased her eyes, excused herself, and left the shady room.

-:|:-

"Ugh..." Deidara sighed, perched on a corner of a building. He fiddled with a piece of clay in his palm, making a harmless creature out of it (as in unexplosive).

"What's with you?" Sasori asked from within Hiruko from below.

"Hinata's been having such a nasty attitude lately...do you think she's on her period, hmmm?"

"No. It's more than likely Itachi's still pestering her thoughts," Sasori retorted.

"Itachi? Still, hmm?" Deidara practically growled, squeezing the life out of his creation into its original mush. "They've been broken up for weeks. She's with me now anyway, so why does she still give a damn, hmm?"

"Calm yourself, brat," Sasori said lowly. "Itachi and Hinata have quite a history with each other in their years throughout Akatsuki. If you knew, you'd understand her pain of separating with him so quickly."

"Oh? Well tell me, danna. I do love stories ever so much, hmmm," the blond artist said sarcastically, jumping down from his perch. He approached the captivated red head with his hand stuffed in his pouch, putting away the clay he was playing with. "Well, hmmm?"

"Another time, brat. You should get some sleep. We have a long travel starting tomorrow." Sasori glanced at the sun setting, leaving the sky looking like a sea of blood. Deidara noticed it too, but then looked back down at Sasori.

"Right, hmmm," Deidara replied. Then he frowned. "I don't know about Hinata though. I've been wanting some alone time with her because she has barely touched me in a week, hmmm. She's always on her on..."

"You sound like a complaining housewife," Sasori grunted as he dragged himself towards the building.

"Shut it, puppet boy, hmmm," Deidara threw at him, kicking the end of Hiruko as they went to their quarters.

-:|:-

"LOOK!" a monk yelled, pointing at the entrance of the temple. A little boy strained with blood came running up to temple stairs, panting and crying at the same time. He ran to the main courtyard, monk surrounding him, reaching out to him, trying to help him. The boy could barely go on. He fell on his face, the scroll falling from his grasp. The monks picked him up, bringing the unconscious boy inside to be taken care of.

An elder monk opened the scroll, finding it to be the same they had sent to the Akatsuki not to long ago earlier that day. It was almost dripping with blood.

"They-They said...don't seperate from them..don't..." the boy trembled inside, voice cracked. "Or they'll kill all of you,,,just like they did my dad and...and brother..." the boy threw up on the concrete. The monks uttered to themselves.

-:|:-

Daybreak. Deidara and Sasori came up from the Akatsuki headquarters, faces masked with the brims of their hats. A few of the other Akatsuki came up to greet them goodbye, one of them being Hinata. She walked up to the blond, whirling him around by his shoulder. She gave him a hug, whispering to him, "Come back alive."

"Heh, don't worry so much, Princess, hmmm. Me and Sasori'll be fine."

"Protect each other," Hinata stated to him, ignoring his confidence. Deidara simply nodded. Hinata waved down at her big brother Sasori good bye as the two artists left to Suna, for the Shukaku.

-:|:-

**A/N: Now everyone hates Hinata for killing the tiny family -~-" Oh well...she was proving a point...ANYWAY, more action next chapter, and foreshadowing (as you saw in this chapter (I will not tell you what was foreshadowing, because it's sorta obvious --)). **

**Alrightly, I'll update when I can.**

**You know the drill guys.**


	16. I'm Sorry

**A/N: WHOOSH! Quick update O.o not expected...oh well...XD AND NO DO NOT THINK THAT THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER MEANS THE SORRY IS FROM ME OR SOMETHING! It's just a title. I'm not abandoning the story. It's just a title, it's just a title, take deep breaths, deep breaths...better? Good.**

**Anyway...I forgot to mention this earlier (like on Ch. 14 or something) but I have just realized that Dark Angel has over 10,000 hits O.o I...I don't know exactly when that happened, but-sniff- I don't know how to thank any of you eno- (faints)**

**Inner Ina: Aw crap. -kicks Ina-chanz-**

**Ina-chanz: -TWITCH!-**

**Inner Ina: O_e Anyway...she's very happy for this. She did not expect so much popularity. I and her thanks you for them.**

**Ina-chanz: -mutters- Improper grammar...**

**Inner Ina: Shuddup! -kicks Ina-chanz-**

**Ina-chanz: ACK! Abusive! Get back in my mind, dammit!**

**Inner Ina: Also, this is the first time any of her stories have reached over 100 rev-**

**Ina-chanz: -faints again-**

**Inner Ina: -scowls- _reviews_, so thanks guys.**

**Ina-chanz: -wakes up- -grabs Inner Ina and somehow shoves her back in her mind O.o-**

**Inner Ina: GYAK!**

**Ina-chanz: =D**

**(seriously though, thank you all so much! :D)**

**ANYWAY AGAIN! Let's continue with the story shall we?**

**Warning: WELL, it wasn't THAT descriptive when Hina killed those guys (I was going to make it even more gruesome but thought if I did it'd be too much -.-)...maybe not so M rated...but oh well. As for THIS chapter...there is character death (pretty, _pretty_ obvious who .) Also, since we're just getting into the beginning of Shippuden, I won't have it EXACTLY like the original story, since that'd be too...troublesome (-shoots a grin at Shikamaru-). All of you already know the stuff I skip over (I hope), so it won't be too much of a problem for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I already told you! I don't own Naruto! AT ALL! DeiHina would be canon! CANON I tell you! It's my life long dream! (not really XD) Or at least it's my birthday wish that never came true...wait I didn't tell you? The 18th was my birthday! :D Happy belated birthday to me! XD**

-:|:-

"Ugh...Sasori no danna, hmmm."

"What?"

"Can we rest for a minute? We've been traveling since dawn..."

"No. We're more than half way there..."

The younger artist scowled. "We'd **be **there if you just traveled with me on my hawk as I asked, hmmm."

"That infernal excuse for art? I'd rather tredge over this god forsaken desert first..."

"It's not infernal! Your stupid puppets are pretty much the definition of that word!" Deidara shot at him. "My art is a glorious beauty, lasting only for a mere flash in time, hmmm..." he tossed one of these creations in the air. A little butterfly flew around them as the dry winds of the sandy landscape rushed past them. Sasori watched it as it fluttered gracefully. The butterfly flew right up to his nose, exploding in a tiny, harmless poof. Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara grinned at him.

"Useless..." Sasori grumbled.

"Hmmm..." Deidara looked ahead, squinting past the sands. He could just barely see the tiniest outline of a village up ahead. It was quiet.

"...Odd," Sasori broke the silence. "You haven't questioned me at all for advice on Hinata through our entire travel."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Deidara said, looking down at him. "What was that about the temple thing? It was something about not being able to pay our biddings like their sister temple couldn't or...?"

"Yeah, something like that. They're running low on money, so told us they couldn't help us anymore. Quite a few temples have done this to us, and, if more than one messenger came, we'd always leave only one to go tell the temple not to do it, and just about every time they listened and kept their mouths shut form then on."

"Hmmm...wait, hold on," Deidara said. "Akatsuki _always_ does this? Leave only one messenger?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If so, why would they send a man with children to deliver? Wouldn't they know all but one would die, hmmm?"

"Better someone else than you," Sasori shrugged. "And that man wasn't very smart either...Hinata told me that he said if he delivered it and came back alive he'd be paid handsomely, but the letter clearly stated that the temple had no such thing anymore."

"I noticed when the man had opened it, he had broken a seal on it, hmmm. A very small, unnoticeable thing, but I bet that's why he hadn't run off. He didn't know the temple had no money until he read it aloud to me and Hinata, hmmm."

"People are idiots," Sasori stated.

"Well that's one thing we agree on, hmmm," Deidara looked back to the village ahead, seeing that it had gotten larger. "Almost there, hmmm..." Deidara pulled out a bag from his side. Sasori glanced at it.

"Are you sure that one little bag is enough? You're fighting a jinchurriki, for god's sake. Take it at least a little seriously," Sasori rumbled.

"Oh, believe me, it **is **enough, hmmm," Deidara replied. "I brought one of my most prized specialties."

"Tsh, I hope so. I don't want to be one explaining to Hinata how her idiot boyfriend ended up dying..."

"Like she cares, hmmm," Deidara smiled fakely.

"Well, I don't."

"I wonder if you'll ever be nice to me one day, Danna, hmmm..."

"I assure you, I never will."

-:|:-

"Naruto! You got the bells?" Hanabi smiled. Naruto ran up to her with a grin, pulling from his pouch a bell, dangling it in front of her face.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed. "It was pretty tough, but me and Sakura-chan really outdid Kakashi-sensei. We actually finished pretty early too. What time is it?" he said this while tossing his bell up in the air and snatching it the next second.

"About four," Hanabi responded.

"Oh okay. I was wondering 'cause we started at about one...So how's your mom?"

"She's good," Hanabi answered. "She's been awake more, so we have more time to do stuff together now, like play boardgames or watch some tv..."

"That's great to hear," Naruto grinned at her. They proceeded to walk down the bustling street.

"Where'd Sakura-chan go?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh, she ditched me. I couldn't pay to take her out some where, so...well..." his head drooped down sadly. Hanabi smiled warmly at him.

"Well if **you **can't, how about **I **take us somewhere? There's a lot of cool stuff going on, especially since the festival season is coming along again..."

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto beamed suddenly.

"But we always go there."

"So? We never went for just the two us," he smiled down at her. She looked down, a tiny blush on her face, Naruto completely oblivious to it of course.

"Well, okay then," she agreed.

"Yosh!" Naruto pounded his fist into the air. "Thanks Hanabi! I haven't been there in years!"

"But Naruto, you came back to the village last month," Hanabi frowned at him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty stupid, huh?" Naruto asked in a playful laugh, knocking his head with his fist a few times. He grabbed Hanabi's wrist before making a bee line straight to his all time favorite eatery. They hardly noticed as night started to slip over the lands.

-:|:-

"I'll attack from above, Danna," Deidara smiled, taking off his hat and jumping onto his great hawk's back. Sasori's minion, Yura, stared blankly from the entrance of the village, next to Sasori.

"Just don't keep me waiting..." Sasori said in his usual low Hiruko-voice. Deidara just grinned and, the next moment, took off. He thought of Hinata again a few minutes into the flight. He was distracted only once when he had to take out the three measly look outs with his adorable spider bombs. He looked ahead, seeing the Kazekage's giant house. He flew over its rooftop, jumping onto it as his hawk waited in the air, flying in aimless circles.

"Infiltration successful..." he told himself aloud with a satisifed smile. _Now, just to find that Gaa-_

_Step._

"?" Well, it looked like the Kazekage was waiting for him. There he was, the young Ichibi container with his arms crossed, glaring down at the crouched blond. Deidara flew up into the air, dodging a blast of sand smoothly as he landed on top of his bird.

"Hmmm...so you're Gaara of the one tailed jinchurriki, Shukaku...hmmm?" Deidara peered down at the red head through his scope, who strangely resembled his master a little bit. Said young shinobi stared up at the artist, who was still high in the air. No one said anything. Gaara raised his hands up, an eerie rumbling spreading across the land below. Deidara looked to see a huge wave of sand rise up hundreds of feet in the air in front of him.

"I'll be taking that as a yes, hmmm."

-:|:-

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Hanabi asked, fiddling her chopsticks in the soup. Naruto was wolfing down his twentieth bowl, slamming the empty thing to the counter as he sighed with satisfaction. He looked to Hanabi?"

"Yeah...?" he sighed with a toothily. Hanabi scowled a little as she reached into her wallet, pulling out a big wad of cash into the cook's hand after she and Naruto were finished. The two just sat at the bar now.

"Can I show you this...it's very private...I don't want you to tell anyone about it, got it?" Naruto blinked.

"Um...okay...what is it?" he asked. Hanabi hestitated before sighing, whipping out a small picture from her pocket. Naruto looked down at it.

"Woah...who's the pretty girl?" Naruto blushed at it with a drunken smile. Hanabi scowled.

"Don't call my sister that," she muttered. Before she could stuff it back in her pocket, Naruto swiped it from her.

"YOUR SISTER? THAT'S WHO THIS-"

Hanabi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"MFFFF! MMMFF-**MMMMFFF!**" Naruto's scream muffled as he jabbed a finger repetitively at the picture he held, his eyes bulging. Hanabi held him back.

"Quiet! Geez!" she whispered loudly at him. After a minute or two Naruto finally calmed down, Hanabi releasing him when he did.

"Y-You're sister?" he said again in a whisper, looking down at the photo unbelievably. "You told us you met her but never actually TOOK A FREAKIN' PICTURE OF HER!"

"Tell no one! Promise me that!" Hanabi whispered back.

"Okay I won't say anything, but YOU have to! Give this picture to Tsunade! Some one she knows is bound to track her down in only a matter of-"

"NO! I can't do that!" Hanabi shouted, a little too loudly. Naruto's look suddenly turned serious at her.

"Hanabi, your sister is in Akatsuki. AKATSUKI. That organization is bound to have her killed soon. You have to save her while you still have the chance. I have no leads on Sasuke at all, so if** I** had a new picture of him, or ANY lead on tracking him, I'd do the same as I'm telling you, even if he is my friend, and may get hurt in the process getting back, but damn it he'll be back if I did do such thing!" Hanabi's eyes eased, looking down at herself.

"I...I don't know..." she said.

"You have to Hanabi," Naruto said, leaning closer to her determinedly. "Your sister may not like it but you'll be doing her a huge a favor of taking her off the bingo book."

"I don't even think THAT book has a clue who she is..." Hanabi muttered. She looked at Naruto. "I'll have to think about it. Thanks though, Naruto."

"No problem," Naruto smiled with a furrowed brow. "Just do the right thing...oh..hey, what time is it now?"

"Um it's-" Hanabi twitched at her watch.

"HUH? IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT ALREADY!" Naruto shouted. "Didn't we get here at four?"

"Y-Yeah we did! I gotta get home back to mom! See ya later Naruto!" Hanabi ran through the flaps of the ramen bar all the way down the street back home. Naruto sighed.

_That girl in the picture really was pretty..._

-:|:-

"Heh, easy enough, hmmm..." Deidara smiled triumphantly as he watched the jinchurriki fall from his sand sphere, sand cracking off his face as he did. Deidara swooped down to him, catching him, flying off to go see his master.

"You're late..." Sasori watched Deidara land gracefully in front of him, the other red head wrapped in the hawk's tail feathers.

"Yeah well blame him. He was pretty strong, hmmm." Deidara looked down at his crushed arm. _Oh well, at least I got some action, hmmm..._ he looked to Sasori. "Let's be moving on, hmmm?"

"That's what I've been waiting on..." Sasori dragged himself over the cool night sands, Deidara hovering close behind him.

-:|:-

Hinata watched the moon drift from its perch at the center-top of the dark sky to a slightly different area. Hinata blinked slowly at it. She wondered when Deidara would be back..Sasori too. She knew Sasori could handle himself, but wasn't so sure about the other. Hinata sighed. It was getting late. Just as she lifted the cover to her bed, to crawl into, there was a tap at her door. Hinata was kicking her shoes off as she activated the Byakugan. She was surprised at who she saw. Hesitantly, she went to the door and opened it.

"Itachi, she addressed, looking up at him. His red eyes casted themselves into hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you come here?"

"..."

Hinata sighed, stepping to the side to let him in. He walked himself in, standing in front of the window when he did. Hinata sat on her bed, looking down at her bare feet.

"I'm...worried about Deidara..." Hinata threw out, closing her eyes.

"He's sure to be fine. Despite the idiot that he is, he is Akatsuki, is he not?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open. This conversation was starting to sound very familiar...wasn't it sort of like the one she had with him in her dream the night before? It started to get creepier and creepier as Itachi went on.

"Odd," he said, glancing at the window. "You were worried about me myself while I was off retrieving your lover-boy, correct? My how the times have changed, and so quickly..." he looked down at her. She was nervously kicking her legs ever so gently. He took a few steps forward, taking a seat next to her. Hinata pushed him a little away from her.

"?" he looked down at her.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore...get off my bed," she told him.

He scoffed, a weak, faint smile haunting his lips. "You really think I'm going to do something to you?"

"Maybe. Just to be safe," she replied. _This is all almost exactly like in my dream... _she thought, _If so, I'll be correct when I say Itachi's going to ki- _

And, as if on cue, Hinata noticed Itachi tilt his head towards her, his eyes closing slowly. Hinata budged herself away from him, making Itachi miss her cheek. He caught himself smoothly, returning to just sitting next to her. Hinata sighed in relief.

_That was close...I don't think he was aiming for my cheek that time... _she thought. Itachi stood up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he said. Just as he stepped out of the threshold, he felt a hand grab his wrist gently. As soon as he turned around to face her, he felt her lips press against his. Before he could even decide whether or not to kiss back, she let go, staring into his cold eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For everything that's going on...really I am."

He looked back into her eyes for a long moment. Eventually, he turned around and left down the hall. Hinata closed the door.

_I hope that wasn't considered cheating...I was making an apology... _she thought, returning to her bed. She slipped under its covers, snuggling against her pillow, back turned away from the window shine. As she did, she felt the very tiny, newly developed part of herself - her "teenage-girl self – start to take over. She knew it was when she started to think of Deidara sneaking up behind her in her bed, wrapping his arms around her a start to cuddle with her. She shivered those thoughts away (not really wanting to start thinking like that, let alone start to). She closed her eyes and went to sleep, flushing Itachi out of her thoughts, actually letting them being consumed by the blond artist instead (what was that about not wanting to think like that now...?).

-:|:-

Naruto slammed his fists on the table. Several papers fluttered to the ground when it shook.

"What the hell do you mean Gaara's been captured?" he yelled at the Hokage.

"Respect your elders, Naruto," Tsunade answered, clenching her hands tighter. Sakura swooped in from behind Naruto, bringing him into a headlock as she pounded at his head.

"Stop it!" she gritted through her teeth at him. Hanabi sighed and Naruto whined at her to get off.

"So, are we going to save Gaara or what?" Naruto shouted.

"Apparently so. All my other better-suited teams are out on different matters..." she replied. "Gai's Team will be accompanying you, but, since they're still in the process of getting back from their own mission, you'll just have to go on by yourselves and wait for them to catch up, Team Kakashi."

"Tsunade-sama, may I come too, with Team 8? We're off as well, and the reports said that it was an Akatsuki who kidnapped the Kazekage, and who knows if that could be Hinata," Hanabi explained.

"Yeah, let her come too! She has a sister to save!" Naruto yelled, Sakura pulling him down again.

"Please, calm down, Naruto," Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"No, it'll be too big a team. Just stay here, Hanabi. Please," Tsunade answered. Hanabi growled under her breath, turning away.

"Fine," she spat.

"Aww..." Naruto said. "I wanted her to co-"

"Come on, move already!" Tsunade commanded. "It takes about three days from here to get to the Hidden Sand, so GO! NOW!" Tsunade crushed her fist into her table, making a hole through it.

"OINK!" Ton-Ton shrieked.

"Oh no, that's the fourth one this week!" Shizune yelled. Tsunade stood up.

"I said **MOVE!**"

"Yes ma'am!" all of them flushed out of the room.

In about an hour, all of Team Kakashi was met at the village gates. Sakura saluted Tsunade, Jiraya murmuring things to Tsunade too, as well to Naruto. Hanabi saw them off also.

"Be careful," she said to Naruto. Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"You betchya!" he grinned at her. The team jumped off into the forest. Hanabi averted her eyes to the ground, thinking deeply.

"He'lll be fine, Hanabi," Tsunade assured.

"Yeah, all of 'em are a top-notch quartet. They'll come home safe," Jiraya added. Hanabi nodded, before excusing herself and going home.

"She's not worried about **all **of them," Tsunade whispered angrily at Jiraya. "She cares mostly about Naruto. Are you really going senile already, Jiraya?"

"Wait, does she...with Naruto..." Jiraya trailed off. Tsunade nodded. Jiraya let out a hearty laugh.

"That's so nice! Oh young love! At least he has a chance of being with someone other than that crazy pink-headed psycho ku-"

"Are you bad-mouthing my pupil?" Tsunade twitched. So did Jiraya. He waved his hands in front of himself.

"I'm just being honest."

-:|:-

**A/N: Personally I prefer NaruSaku over NaruHina ('cause I love the hopeless couple DeiHina soooo much XD), but -shrugs- I guess NaruHanabi's okay, ne? ANYWAY, thanks for reading so far and please, as I always ask, leave a nice little reivew, that's all I ask! X)**

**(But still, thanks again for aaaaall the reviews, as well as the 10,000 hits. Y'all get a virtual cupcakes (I'm tired of cookies :p) and a hug. I think I might draw up a little comic as a better thank you on deviantart if I can (speaking of that site, I hardly visit it nowadays O. o) so um...I'll just notify you guys when it's up. I don't really have the time to actually draw and scan, so it might be late, but oh well, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT COMES OUT! XD)**

**(Oh and screw the character-death part in the warning :P I got lazy. It'll be in next chapter though...;D)**


	17. Rescue Missions

**A/N: Yay for updates~! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Warning: Slightly off original story, but not really -.-"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Some of the dialog and events are taken from the original story, so I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT AT ALL! All characters and some events belong completely to Masashi Kishimoto!**

-:|:-

"Temari…I'm sorry…" Sakura frowned.

"GAARA?" the elder sand sibling shouted. Nothing else was said. She looked down, grimacing. How it must of felt to have your younger brother taken, when he was just starting to take a new road in his life.

"We should hurry, everyone. It takes three days to get to the Sand, so let's move," Kakashi said quietly after giving Temari a moment to accept the new information.

"Okay. Let's go," Temari said. They continued their trek through the forests, all together, just like that.

-:|:-

Indeed, three days passed, and the shinobi reached the Sand, aiding Kankuro after he had been attacked by the Master of all Puppetmasters.

"That was longer than I was hoping for, hmmm," Deidara had said.

"It was nothing. Let's just move. We already have your jinchurriki, now we have to find mine. I wish it would just come to us."

"Oh, that reminds me Danna, what kind of jinchurriki do you have to get, hmmm?"

"Does it really matter? As long as we catch one, they'll be happy."

"You have a point, hmmm. Come on then. Last chance to ride with me, you know…"

"Never," Sasori grumbled.

"Suit yourself," Deidara shrugged. He leaped onto the creature's back. He grinned down at his master before zooming off into the distance in one huge burst of wind.

_Is he ditching me? _Sasori asked himself. He saw Deidara disappear as one little dot being the last thing he saw.

_Yeah he's ditching me._

-:|:-

"Alright, all better," Sakura, said after feeding Kankuro a dose of medicine.

"Okay! Let's move!" Naruto made a run for it towards the door.

"Naruto…"

He turned around, looking at Kankuro.

"Please…save my brother."

Naruto beamed at him determinedly, giving him a thumbs up.

"You betchya!" he said.

After exiting outside, a woman jumped from the building at landed right in front of them with a crashing sound.

"AH!" Naruto and Sakura backed off.

"I'll be accompanying you," she said, getting up.

"Granny Chiyo!" Sakura addressed.

"Yes," the old woman looked at them all. "It's been a long time since I've seen my grandson."

-:|:-

"You ditched me," Sasori stated. He dredged towards the huge barrier by the river, Deidara standing next to it, looking onto his partner coolly.

"I know, hmmm," he said.

"You'll be paying for that later," Sasori glared. The two of them brought a hand up to their faces to take the seal away from the barrier temporarily to get in. However before they started, the rock started coming up all by itself without them commanding it so.

"?" the Akatsuki stared into the empty cave the rock showed…seeing only one figure in it.

"Princess!" Deidara grinned. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you came too?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. Mother said she didn't want to come, and, you know her. She gave me her ring so I could do the extraction in her place."

"Why didn't you let me in when I got here seven hours ago?" Deidara suddenly glared at her.

"Because. You ditched my onii-san," she shrugged. Deidara twitched as Sasori swerved around him to follow Hinata inside.

"Did you not happen to notice the _**gaping wound on my arm**_, hmmm?" Deidara shouted angrily.

"Yes I did. Pein said to treat it _after_ the extraction, because if we did now, it'd just waste even more time."

Deidara ran up to her side. He put his undamaged arm around her, making her lean in close enough to give her a kiss. Sasori resisted the urge to throw up.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked, not expecting that at all.

"Oh nothing," he replied, letting go of her. "I just missed your taste, hmmm."

"Please, I'm _**right here**_," Sasori said, rolling his eyes.

"You're late," a voice suddenly boomed at Deidara and Sasori. Pein appeared in front of them.

"Hey, she's the one the that left me outside with your jinchurriki!" Deidara exclaimed. Pain completely ignored him as he turned around.

"Make the preparations immediately," their leader commanded them. Hinata smirked up at Deidara before doing as Pein told them.

_How bipolar… _Sasori thought as he watched Deidara burn a hole through Hinata's back with his eyes.

"Finally…" Pain said to himself, seeing all ready and his members balanced on each finger of the great statue.

"Oh, why hello Itachi," Deidara said, seeing the Uchiha on a statue finger.

"Shut up you idiot. We're starting," Hinata said, a handsign brought up to her face. Itachi was staring coldly at Deidara. The blond noticed, giving himself a strange gleeful feeling inside as he smiled slyly, bringing a handsign up to himself as well as the others had done.

The rings on the statue's hands glowed, Pein bringing a handsign to himself as well.

"Be aware that this will take three full days," Pein said to everyone. "Zetsu, keep watch outside."

"Yes…" the member replied.

"Three days? I wish Hinata was next to me, hmmm," Deidara thought aloud.

"Honestly, can't you go one day without mentioning her?" Sasori muttered.

"All of you quiet," Pein ordered. "It begins now." Suddenly the rings glowed even brighter.

"Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantoms Dragon Seal!" nine entities resembling dragons spewed from the statue's mouth, all diving in a loud explosion below them towards the unconscious jinchurriki. Several quiet moments passed. There was no sound except for the hissing, agonizing moan of Gaara as his life was sucked out of it. Deidara peeked over his hands to get a look a Hinata. Her eyes were currently shut, even though Deidara remembered them being open not too long ago.

"Enemies are approaching," Zetsu suddenly spoke up. "They appear to be elite Konoha ninja."

The blond artist saw Hinata open her eyes slowly to a half way.

_Konoha… _Hinata thought, rather softly.

"One of them seems to be Might Guy," Zetsu continued.

"Might Guy…" Kisame trailed off with a suspicious sharky grin.

"Who?" Pein asked. Deidara's eye skimmed over to their leader lazily. Funny how "God" asked questions.

"He's a jounin from the Leaf. He's also an expert on taijutsu. Do not underestimate him," Itachi suddenly informed. Deidara noticed Hinata was now watching the Uchiha.

"Right…well in that case, use _that_ jutsu," Pein replied.

"I'll go! I've been dying for some action!" Hidan's voice suddenly boomed. Deidara almost fell off the statue's finger, making Sasori roll his eyes at him.

_Newbies _Sasori thought to himself.

"No, I'll go. I have a score to settle with him!" Kisame insisted.

"Fine. Kisame, Itachi, you two go," Pein concluded.

Hidan grumbled to himself as Kisame yet again grinned,

"Finally!" Kisame said from the outside of the cave. He and Itachi sat cross-legged on a hill. "It's time for some payback! Heheheh!" Kisame began the jutsu. However, when he did, he noticed Itachi's chakra wasn't being used up for a jutsu too.

"Itachi," Kisame said.

"Yeah, I know," Itachi said back, tightening his handsign to cast the jutsu.

-:|:-

"Everyone stop!" Kakashi suddenly yelled. The team did as told; Naruto, Sakura, and Granny Chiyo stopped, right behind Kakashi.

"!" Naruto gasped at the figure before them.

"Who…?" Sakura started.

"Itachi!" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"What?" Sakura looked on at the shadowy figure up ahead on the trail. She suddenly became consumed with rage as well. _THIS is the guy who's been torturing Sasuke-kun for so long! _she growled inside.

"Long time no see, Kakashi, Naruto," Itachi greeted. Naruto's fists shook from how hard he had been gripping them. Suddenly he jabbed viciously at Itachi.

"First you take Gaara, and then there's that you guys are after me…hell, you guys took away Hanabi's sister HINATA HYUUGA!"

Itachi was caught off guard. It was hardly noticeable, but when Naruto had mentioned Hinata, there was the slightest twitch at his eye.

_How do they know about her? _He asked himself.

Kakashi caught the twitch, as small as it was. _So it is true. The elder Hyuuga sister's among them after all, _he thought. Itachi began to talk.

"What reasons does the Akatsuki have for taking a child of the Hyu-"

"QUIT BLABBERING! I'M GOING TO _**DEMOLISH**_ YOU!" Naruto screamed.

"Nobody look directly into his eyes!" Kakashi suddenly warned. "He uses Mangekyo Sharingan, so once he even looks into your eyes for a split second, you're already finished! Look away!"

"**!**" everyone immediately looked away.

"Anyway, coming back to you, Itachi," Kakashi started. "About that question you were beginning to ask before Naruto interrupted you…shouldn't you know the reasons to that?"

"But why would I?" Itachi asked.

"Drop the act. I saw your eye when Naruto asked. Hinata is with you, so start talking."

Itachi stared at the group for a moment.

"…she despises Konoha."

"What?" Naruto yelled. Itachi replied with a blank stare. "What do you mean by she despises it?"

"I meant what I said. She does not care at all for her homevillage. She is completely devoted to Akatsuki, and does whatever it takes to help its goals be reached."

"You…monsters…" Naruto started lowly. "How could you? You brainwashed Hinata into your evil organization! Brainwashed her! That's it…I'm NEVER Akatsuki for this! NEVER! Tell me where she is right now!"

"I thought you were after Gaara," Itachi stated.

"Him too! I'm gonna save all of Akatsuki's victims before it's too late! You hear me?"

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"She's right. You can't just run into things Naruto. Haven't you learned anything these past two years?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto started taking slower breaths, his eyes glaring deeply at Itachi's feet.

"Putting aside these rescues, for just a moment…" Kakashi motioned at his face. Itachi watched him.

"Just how much…of your eyesight has been lost, Itachi?" Kakashi looked dead into Itachi's Sharingan with his own.

"!" Itachi's eyes suddenly became more intense.

"You must get very sick from it, I'd have to guess. Does Hinata help you at all with it?"

"Have you people touched her?" Naruto said darkly.

Itachi's eyes fixated onto Naruto.

"No," Itachi answered. "Now enough talk on the Hyuuga."

"You're right, we should probably just get down to business," Kakashi moved into a fighting stance, the rest of the team copying. Itachi watched all of them, assuming no positions for himself.

-:|:-

**PLEASE READ ALL**** BELOW!**

**A/N: Gah, sorry if it was a little rushed. I wanted to post**** this before midnight because I already made my mind up on an OFFICIAL UPDATING SCHEDULE: Dark Angel on Sundays, To Life (my other DeiHina) on Saturdays. I posted it on my profile but I just needed to make sure.**

**ALSO!**

**I've been up improving my small group on deviantart: The DeiHina FC! ^^ So, if you have a deviantart and like DeiHina, then please join us! You don't have to be an artist; if you like deihina then this fc's for you! Join requests are available but if it doesn't work for some reason or it's not there then please just ask to join on the group's page so that I can send you an invite. We're kinda small right now (and I've just been appointed their new admin recently), so please contribute, watch, join...whatever! When it gets big enough, I wanna start some awesome contests with it! ;D the fc's simply called "deihina", or just go to my deviantart (link on my profile page, or if it's easier my name's Chanzina there) and click on my groups and it'll be there. I've also put up some new deihina aside from that old one (don't worry these new ones look a bit better XD)**

**Eh, I said the character death would come along ,but I'm such a liar DX I make up my stories as they go along(which pretty much means not that much planning ^^"(well a little bit)), so bare with me please…**

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading so far and please REVIEW! I neeeeed constructive critism! DX**

**…Oh my god I'm tired…**


End file.
